Giros del destino
by Myrenita
Summary: Los enanos de Erebor se vieron obligados a vagar tras perder su tierra buscando refugio en otros reinos donde algunos parientes los acogían. Pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte, llegando hasta La Comarca, donde un joven hobbit fue el único ser de la Tierra Media capaz de darles cobijo, cambiando así el destino de todos ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Esa tarde en la Comarca todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Bilbo había ido al mercado donde había podido comprar algo de carne y una magnífica fruta que ahora llenaba la cesta de mimbre entretejido que colgaba de su brazo.

Estaba más que feliz por haber encontrado aquellas jugosas peras con las que sin duda podría hacer una exquisita tarta más tarde pero en ese preciso instante le apetecía pasear.

El ambiente era cálido por el sol de la tarde y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo aunque sin duda la brisa cálida que corría era un aviso claro de la tormenta que seguramente esa noche habría. Pero de momento había una hermosa calma que le invitaba a disfrutar de su paseo.

Caminaba con tranquilidad cuando pudo notar un característico olor a setas que le indicaba que no muy lejos de allí debía haber un setal por lo que dejó su cesta en la orilla del camino y se adentró un poco en la hierba para buscar dicho setal.

Estaba entretenido recogiendo setas cuando oyó unas risitas en el camino, girándose a ver qué ocurría y viendo a dos pequeños salir corriendo con su cesta.

-¡Eh! Esa cesta es mía- gritó corriendo tras de ellos. No había podido reconocer a los niños por lo que no podría darle quejas a sus padres.

Bilbo corrió tras ellos por el rumbo que les había visto tomar, extrañado ya que por allí no había ningún agujero hobbit y frenando en seco al llegar a un pequeño prado que normalmente estaba vacío, pero en el que ahora mismo se levantaba una especie de pequeño campamento.

Iba a continuar su camino tras los niños cuando una imponente figura le cortó el paso.

Bilbo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un enano y no pudo evitar dar un leve jadeo de sorpresa.

Gracias a la amistad de su madre, Belladona, con Gandalf siempre llegaban a su casa extraños, que con solo presentarse como amigos del mago ya eran bien recibidos lo que hizo que al instante pudiera reconocer que lo que tenía frente a él era un enano.

Pero sin duda no era un enano cualquiera. Debía ser un enano de Erebor.

Hacia un par de años que la caída de aquel gran reino había sido comentada en Bolsón Cerrado, durante una visita de una partida de exploradores de las tierras salvajes, que con pesar anunciaban el fatal desenlace de aquel reino y cómo sus supervivientes se dirigían hacia Moria en busca de refugio en el antiguo reino enano hacía años abandonado en manos de trasgos y orcos.

Sin embargo, meses después las noticias transmitidas por un elfo que cruzaba la Comarca fueron igual de descorazonadoras. Algunos habían logrado sobrevivir pero no habían recuperado la montaña y el número de muertos había sido incalculable. Los pocos supervivientes se habían separado para pedir refugio con sus familiares que vivieran en otros reinos, pero algunos no tenían esos parientes o simplemente no habían sido bien recibidos, viéndose condenados a vagar, acampando donde podían y con el paso del tiempo granjeándose muy mala fama de ladrones dado que por donde pasaban ese tipo de delitos ocurrían por doquier.

-¿Quería algo?- preguntó el enano aún sin franquearle el paso y con tono muy hostil.

-vengo siguiendo a dos niños que se llevaron mi cesta.- respondió Bilbo con tanto miedo de perder esa cesta que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba acusando a dos niños pequeños de ladrones.

-¿Está sugiriendo que somos unos ladrones?- prácticamente ladró el enano molesto por esas palabras.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Hobbit confundido comenzando a negar con la cabeza.- no, no, no- añadió rápidamente.- yo... Fueron dos niños, uno moreno y otro rubio,los vengo siguiendo. Por favor, se escaparán- añadió pidiendo que le dejara pasar para continuar camino a través del campamento suponiendo que los niños ya debían estar llegando al río,... ¡Esos preadolescentes siempre metiéndose en problemas!

El enano lo observó unos momentos sopesando lo que había dicho sobre un niño moreno y uno rubio terminando por suspirar levemente antes de hablar.

-¡Fili, Kili! Salid aquí.- llamó girándose un poco para ver una de las tiendas de las que salieron de hecho los dos niños con su cesta en las manos.

Bilbo los vio sorprendido. Por la altura había pensado en hobbits de unos 12 o 14 años pero no había contado con niños enanos que sin duda aunque tuvieran esa altura no debían tener más de 7 años el más mayor de los dos.

-no somos ladrones. ¡Trabajamos para pagar lo que tenemos!.- comenzó a decirles el enano con tono serio que mostraba tintes de enojo y frustración, haciendo que varios enanos más salieran de las tiendas para ver qué ocurría.

Bilbo podía ver el rostro de los niños y cómo se iban formando lágrimas en sus ojos sin decir nada en respuesta y no pudo más que conmoverse. Era una chiquillada. Todo niño hobbit se había llevado algún pastelito que otro de una ventana donde se había puesto a enfriar o se había subido a algún frutal que no era de su familia para conseguir alguna fruta y a nadie le importaba. De hecho a él no le importaría si la cesta no fuera de su madre.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!- interrumpió Bilbo para que el enano no prosiguiera con algo más y los niños se soltaran a llorar- menos mal que me la habéis cuidado, cualquiera habría podido llevarse mi cesta si no la hubierais encontrado.- prosiguió sonriendo a los pequeños que lo miraban un poco incrédulos tratando de decidir si estaban aliviados por tener una salida ante la regañina o si el hobbit estaba loco.- bien, muchísimas gracias, esa cesta era de mi madre y le tengo un gran aprecio.- añadió franqueando al enano y acercándose a los pequeños para terminar haciendo una reverencia ante ellos antes de agarrar su cesta.

Pudo notar la forma en la que los dos veían alejarse la cesta de ellos, con anhelo y quizás algo decepción.

Por lo que sabía de los enanos que había conocido anteriormente, era una raza orgullosa y seguramente si les ofreciera el contenido de esa cesta seguramente no solo no se lo aceptarían sino que además les ofendería pero le partía el corazón ver la cara de los dos pequeños.

-seguro que podemos encontrar algo aquí para agradeceros los cuidados.- dijo el hobbit fingiendo rebuscar un poco y terminando por sacar un paquete envuelto en un papel marrón que abrió cuidadosamente ante los niños, dejando que vieran las deliciosas pastas de miel que Prímula, su prima, le había dado cuando se habían encontrado en el mercado.

Los niños miraron las pastas sorprendidos y luego al enano que había tras del hobbit sin atreverse a tomarlas.

-no necesitamos la caridad de nadie señor hobbit.- dijo el enano con un tono seco que hizo que Bilbo frunciera el ceño terminando incluso por perder un poco la compostura poniéndose derecho y mirándole directo aunque el enano era más alto que él y muchísimo más intimidante.

-Es Bolsón, señor Bolsón, y por si no se dio cuenta, son pastas de miel, no caridad.- dijo sarcástico y señalando todas sus palabras moviendo su dedo índice frente al enano como si aleccionara a un niño.- y ¡son un regalo por los servicios que me prestaron!

En cuanto terminó la frase, Bilbo fue de nuevo consciente de la situación. Estaba en medio de un campamento de enanos itinerantes que no conocía de nada, prácticamente gritándole enojado a uno de ellos por unas pastas mientras unos cuantos enanos adultos más le observaban incrédulos. Maldita fuera su sangre Took... Siempre salía en los momentos menos oportunos.

-gracias por las pastas señor Bolsón.- dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de él, lo que le hizo girarse pudiendo ver a una enana acercarse por detrás a los niños que sonrieron a su madre al obtener su permiso para aceptar el dulce y acercándose a Bilbo para tomar una pasta cada uno del paquete.

-muchas gracias.- dijo el más pequeño dedicándole a una sonrisa encantadora antes de volver a tomar la mano de su hermano.

-Fili y Kili, ¡A su servicio!- dijeron los dos casi a dúo haciendo que no solo Bilbo sonriera ante su reverencia y notando que los niños lo miraban como esperando su respuesta.

-¡Oh si! Si, claro. Bilbo Bolsón, al vuestro.- contestó el hobbit sonriendo y haciéndoles una reverencia también.

-lamento que mis hijos os hayan hecho desviaros de vuestro camino al... "Cuidar" vuestra cesta. No suelen hacer esas cosas.- se disculpó la enana mientras acomodaba mejor en su cadera el cesto que ella misma llevaba con lo que a Bilbo le parecían trapos con sangre y hierbas, quizá vendajes ya usados y que debían lavarse.

Iba a responder cuando el niño más mayor tiró de la falda de su madre ofreciéndole la pasta.

-para el abuelo.- susurró el niño y sin duda Bilbo se sintió tentando de darle no solo otra sino el paquete, siendo detenido por un gruñido proveniente del enano que seguía plantado a su espalda.

Por suerte para Bilbo su parte Bolsón dominó esta vez cerrando la boca entendiendo que sería demasiado entrometerse y segEl niño moreno tomaba la mano del rubio que parecía unos años mayor mientras ambos esperaban una regañina.

uramente saldría mal parado.

-Bien, creo que debería irme. Ha sido un placer.- dijo sonriendo a los niños mientras la enana aceptaba la pasta que el pequeño le daba y Bilbo en ese momento prefirió dejar de ver aquello porque le dolía alma.- ¡Oh! Y por cierto, creo que deberían irse de aquí...

No pudo terminar la frase al ser agarrado por el brazo con fuerza y sacado del prado hacia el camino por un enojado enano.

-¿Y por qué no? Nos han echado ya de cinco sitios distintos en esta maldita Comarca, todo prado pero todo con dueño... Pero ya nos informaron que las zonas no valladas no son de nadie y aquí no hay valla así que señor Bolsón ya se pueden ir usted y sus galletas a ¡molestar a otra parte!.

Bilbo lo miró en principio lo miró sorprendido para cambiar a un gesto enojado.

Abrió la boca varias veces tentado de darle una lección de modales a aquel estúpido enano, pero estaba tan sumamente enfadado que no le salía la voz, terminando por sostener mejor su cesta y marcharse a casa dispuesto a olvidarse de los enanos y a despreocuparse de lo que pudiera pasar con ellos. Con esos modales no le extrañaba que nadie los ayudara.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal y como había sentido unas horas antes, la tormenta se comenzaba a escuchar a lo lejos prometiendo ser bastante intensa dado el poco tiempo que había entre el resonar de un trueno y otro a pesar de la distancia a la que aún se encontraba.

Bilbo podía ver el resplandor de los rayos a lo lejos y tuvo que repetirse nuevamente que los enanos no eran asunto suyo, mucho menos después de la forma en la que aquel tipo le había sacado del campamento. Pero tenían niños pequeños y por aquellos vendajes... podría jurar que también tenían a alguien herido.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza moviéndose un poco en su cómodo sillón y repitiéndose nuevamente que no haría nada. Seguro que no era más que un aguacero sin importancia y los enanos no tendrían más problemas, estaban acostumbrados a vivir en un campamento después de todo.

Sin embargo no estaba tranquilo y sus nervios empeoraron cuando comenzó la lluvia. Aquello no era un aguacero de verano. Llovía torrencialmente y Bilbo sabía que la zona terminaría inundada como siempre que llovía con fuerza dado que por aquel prado pasaba un arroyo que permanecía seco la mayor parte del tiempo pero que desbordaba fácilmente, por eso nadie trabajaba aquella tierra.

Su conciencia no le permitía estar tranquilo por lo que se puso en pie y dejó su cómodo lugar para ponerse una capa de piel curtida que usaba para protegerse los días lluviosos y salió de su casa rumbo hacia el prado.

Para cuando pudo llegar, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y los truenos y rayos eran todo un espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Pudo ver a varios enanos trabajando bajo la lluvia, tratando de mantener las tiendas firmes contra el viento, lo que era difícil dado que el terreno estaba cada vez más húmedo y el suelo no servía de anclaje.

Bilbo distinguió ante ellos al grosero enano de la tarde y aunque prefería no tener nada que ver con él, podía sentir, por cómo indicaba a los demás, que era con él con quién tenía que hablar.

-Teneis que moveros.- gritó con decisión para hacerse oír sobre la tormenta acercándose de nuevo a aquel enano que lo vio sorprendido al notar que estaba allí.- todo este prado se va a inundar en poco tiempo si sigue lloviendo así. -le aseguró esperando que le hiciera caso al tiempo que el viento hacia que la atención del enano volviera a la cuerda que sostenía con la fuerza que uno saca de saber que su familia depende de sus acciones.

-hay niños y enfermos aquí.- respondió una voz desde dentro de la tienda y la cabeza de un enano más mayor, con el pelo y la barba ya con algunas canas, apareció por la abertura.- no podemos movernos sin más así que si el aviso es para lograr que nos vayamos... - hizo una pausa sopesando la situación- tenéis mi palabra de que en la mañana desapareceremos de aquí.- añadió esperando ver la reacción del hobbit, que aceptara que era una excusa para librarse de ellos, se retractara del comentario y les dejara pasar la noche.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y mirando al enano.

-No pretendo echar a nadie. Este prado se inundara si sigue lloviendo así. No pueden esperar a mañana.- le aseguró casi rogando a pesar de tener que forzar la voz para hacerse oír y cambio su mirada del enano de la tienda al moreno que sostenía la soga notando que se miraban entre ellos como tratando de decidir qué hacer.

-no hay muchos lugares donde podamos ir a esta hora.- dijo finalmente el enano más mayor preocupado por la situación.

Si levantaban el campamento no tendrían donde refugiarse y no podían pasar la noche a la intemperie.

-yo sé dónde pueden pasar la noche si quieren. Está a diez minutos de aquí, veinte si nos movemos despacio.- aseguró Bilbo casi rogando con la mirada- pero hay que irse pronto.

Como todo hobbit que se precie Bilbo no sabía nadar y odiaba pensar verse rodeado de agua en una situación así.

-espero que esto no sea una jugarreta señor Bolsón. No estoy de buen humor para chanzas.- dijo el enano que sostenía la cuerda para luego ver al grupo.-¡Recoged las tiendas, nos vamos!

En no demasiado tiempo el grupo había recogido y cargado las tiendas y todas sus pertenencias, haciendo que Bilbo pensara lo triste que era que estuvieran tan acostumbrados a moverse de lugar como para recoger sus cosas con tanta eficacia.

Pudo ver como el enano con el que había tratado y la enana de esa tarde sostenían a otro que parecía que no podía casi tenerse en pie. Ese enano realmente necesitaba que lo dejaran descansar.

-es por aquí.- dijo notando como los dos niños daban la mano al enano más mayor con el que había hablado y caminaban con él.

Bilbo prefirió no pararse a pensar más y simplemente comenzó a subir el camino hacia la colina más alta, por la parte de atrás del pueblo, que era el camino más rápido.

Se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta de madera de la cerca para franquearles el paso hasta una pradera en cuya cima de veía la puerta de un agujero hobbit. La puerta trasera de Bolsón Cerrado de hecho.

-¿Está loco? Esta vallado. Esta tierra es de alguien. Seguramente de los dueños de esa casa.- dijo Thorin frustrado por tener que mover a su padre en esas condiciones y no poder proveerle de un lugar tranquilo donde recuperarse de todo lo acontecido. No conocían la zona y no podían acampar ahí ni sabía dónde hacerlo- nos echaran en cuanto nos acerquemos un poco más. Muchas gracias por meternos en semejante problema.- prácticamente le ladró a la cara.

Bilbo lo miró tratando de entender la situación en la que los enanos se veían y no dejarse llevar por el mal genio que le provocaba que le hablara así. Tan desconfiados, tan orgullosos... Seguramente les era difícil encontrar un lugar donde nadie les diera problemas por lo que trató de ser paciente a pesar de sus modos.

-dificilmente alguien les echara porque es mío y yo les estoy invitando.- respondió Bilbo mientras les señalaba para que siguieran acercándose a la casa y abriendo la puerta de su casa para ellos.

Lo más sensato sería dejarles acampar y listo pero estaba diluviando y aquello no era lo que había aprendido de sus padres que habían hecho sitio en su casa a cualquiera, enano, elfo, hobbit u hombre que hubiera pasado por allí y hubiera dicho que los enviaba Gandalf.

Bueno a ellos no los mandaba Gandalf pero estaban en apuros.

-no podrán acampar bien tal y como llueve y ya es tarde.- dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que entraran.

Thorin iba a negarse, como todo buen enano, pero la mano en su brazo le detuvo, viendo los ojos de Balin que le decían que necesitaban entrar, aunque solo fuera por Thrain.

Tragándose su orgullo, Thorin se dirigió hacia adentro con su hermana Dis seguidos por los demás.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, de pie en su entrada de atrás hubo un momento extraño en el que pareció que nadie sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Los enanos no aceptaban las cosas así sin más y Bilbo no había sido anfitrión él solo nunca antes.

Un quejido lastimero del enano herido atrajo su atención pudiendo ver mejor el estado del mismo. Tenía vendajes por gran parte de su torso y abdomen, mojados y sucios por la lluvia y el barro.

-¿un baño ayudaría?- preguntó Bilbo mientras se quitaba su capa de agua dejándola en el perchero.

-un baño sería perfecto.- respondió Balin sorprendido por el ofrecimiento del hobbit, dado que esperaba un cuarto para acomodarse entre todos y poco más.

-por aquí.- dijo Bilbo mostrándoles el camino hasta el baño que había en el dormitorio principal, el suyo de hecho y abriendo el grifo para que corriera el agua y llegara caliente.

Se giró para ver a los dos enanos con los que había hablado llevando al herido y sentándole en el borde de la tina con cuidado mientras otro enano con una trompetilla entraba tras ellos.

\- están en su casa.- les aseguró Bilbo mientras abría un armario y sacaba un gran montón de toallas dejando unas cuantas para ellos y salía para atender al resto, que estaban empapados y seguían en el mismo lugar, solo que buscando en los diversos fardos que llevaban ropa limpia que se mantuviera decentemente seca para ponerse.

-tengan unas toallas- dijo repartiéndoles unas cuantas- hay otros dos baños, pueden tomar turnos para asearse si quieren.- les aseguró Bilbo mientras todos comenzaban a secarse y la enana tomaba una de las toallas para poder secar a su hijo pequeño mientras el mayor, que aún y así era pequeño igualmente trataba de secarse un poco él solo.

Seguramente otro enano lo habría ayudado pero no tuvo opción dado que antes de que nadie pudiera ayudar a Fili, Bilbo había desplegado una toalla y había comenzado a secar al niño como habría hecho con cualquiera de los hijos de sus primos o de sus amigos.

La extraña mirada de los enanos, que jamás dejaban que nadie que no fuera de la familia o muy muy cercano a ella tocara su pelo, su barba o a sus niños, pasó desapercibida para Bilbo, ocupado como estaba con secar al pequeño rubio.

-bueno, ya estás un poco más seco.- dijo finalmente sonriendo a Fili.

-gracias por su ayuda señor Bolsón, soy Dis, por cierto. Soy la madre de Fili y Kili.- se presentó la enana dado que era lo menos que podían hacer ya que estaban en su casa-y ellos son Bofur, Dwalin, Bifur y ya conocéis a mis hijos.- añadió señalando a los niños.

-oh si, por supuesto que sí.- respondió Bilbo sonriendo.- encantado de conocerlos, por favor, están en su casa.- les aseguró tratando de no mirar demasiado al variopinto grupo, que iban desde un enano con un hacha en la cabeza a otro que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y que tenía tatuajes por todos lados.

Bilbo terminó por mostrarles los baños antes de volver a su dormitorio para poner unas sábanas limpias en la cama mientras que dentro del baño principal Thorin sostenía con cuidado a su padre mientras Balin lo lavaba con cuidado.

\- Adad se que no había mucha opción pero no podremos pagar por pasar la noche. Estamos justos de monedas.- le dijo Thorin a Balin que seguía administrando cuidados a su esposo.

\- lo sé hijo, pero no había forma de pasar la noche allí si ese arroyo se desbordaba. Si hubiera ocurrido no habría sido importante para nosotros pero los niños y tu padre...- hizo una pausa porque la sola idea de como habría terminado la noche le provocaba escalofríos.- le debemos al hobbit algo más que el pasar aquí la noche.

\- Algo debe querer.- comentó Thorin preocupado de lo que ocurriría cuando el mediano se diera cuenta de que no habría pago alguno. Seguramente diría que lo habían robado o algo así y llamaría a la guardia del pueblo como hacía casi todo el mundo.

\- ya lidiaremos con eso después.- susurró su adad sonriéndole tratando de dar un poco de paz a su hijo mayor aunque ambos sin duda seguían preocupados.

Un toque en la puerta sorprendió a los enanos que se miraron antes de responder, haciendo un gesto para que Oin abriera la puerta por la que se asomó el hobbit.

-tienen la cama lista para que puedan acomodarle cuando terminen. ¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó viendo las heridas y marcas que quedaban a la vista en el pecho del enano, no tenían buen aspecto.- ¿Paños para vendar?- sugirió queriendo ayudar como fuera posible.

\- eso sería de mucha ayuda señor Bolsón. Los que retiramos hoy ya están limpios, pero sin duda mojados.- respondió Balin asintiendo y de nuevo teniendo que tragarse como su hijo la necesidad de decirle que obviamente no necesitaban nada.

Bilbo asintió saliendo del baño para buscar el baúl donde tenía las plantas medicinales y los paños para tapar heridas.

Para cuando regresó los enanos ya tenían al herido seco y acomodado en la cama.

El enano de la trompetilla estaba rebuscando en saquitos de cuero como los que Bilbo tenía para las hierbas medicinales y suspirando un poco.

-tenemos que encontrar más. Nos estamos quedando sin ellas.- les explicó a los otros dos.

Si algo le gustaba al hobbit eran las plantas, por lo que no dudó en acercarse para ver de cual se trataba y negar con la cabeza.

\- no crece por aquí.- les aseguró sin más dado que no había visto esa planta en su vida.- me paso gran parte de mi tiempo paseando por estos prados y en los bosques de más allá y no reconozco esa planta.

\- ¿Quizás un herbolario pueda vendernos algo?- sugirió el enano malhumorado sabiendo que eso reduciría sus posibilidades de comprar víveres pero lo necesitaban con urgencia.

\- no creo que en el puesto de hierbas del mercado las encuentren.- dijo el hobbit acercándose a verlas más de cerca y negando nuevamente con la cabeza.- quizá algunas de las nuestras les sirvan.- sugirió mostrando un baúl no muy grande que había traído donde tenía guardados los paños para vendar heridas, hierbas y ungüentos para diversas dolencias, tal y como sus padres le habían ido enseñando en su vida.

\- ¿Puedo?- preguntó el enano de la trompetilla recibiendo un asentimiento del hobbit para comenzar a mirar entre los distintos sacos de hierbas antes de encontrar uno que le sorprendió mirando al mediano al instante.- sería magnífico si me permitiera usar éstas.

Thorin y Balin miraron a lo que Oin se refería. Esas plantas eran raras y costosas.

\- Puede usar lo que necesite.- respondió asintiendo al ver que tomaba la hierba de reyes.- esa sí es más fácil de conseguir por aquí.- les aseguró viendo de nuevo al enano herido que seguía prácticamente inconsciente.- ofrecería un sanador, pero no creo que uno de los nuestros supiera que hacer con heridas así.- comentó viendo como el enano de la trompetilla comenzaba a machacar la athelas y a colocarla por las heridas.

\- ya tenemos un sanador.-dijo el enano más joven molesto por la forma en que el hobbit miraba a su padre.- y si no le importa...

\- ¿Cómo está papá?- le interrumpió una voz femenina desde la puerta al tiempo que entraba, aseada y con ropa seca.

\- igual- respondió Balin viendo entrar a su hija y dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

\- se va a poner bien adad.- susurró ella aunque sin demasiada convicción poniendo las manos en los hombros del enano y pegando su frente a la de él en un gesto que a ojos de Bilbo se le hizo muy tierno y que le hizo sentirse fuera de lugar en su propio dormitorio.

No dijo nada, dirigiéndose a la puerta y siendo detenido de nuevo por la enana.

\- Señor Bolsón. ¿Alguno de ellos ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarse?- preguntó ella haciendo que Bilbo sonriera y negara con la cabeza.

\- pero creo que en este caso puedo decir en su defensa que tenían las manos ocupadas.- respondió el mediano con una sonrisilla en los labios. Aquella enana le caía muy bien.

Dis suspiró negando con la cabeza y señalando al enano que siempre parecía enfadado.

\- el gruñón es mi hermano Thorin.- dijo ganándose en respuesta un gruñido en forma de queja por parte del enano y una risilla por parte de Bilbo.- este de aquí- continuó ignorando a Thorin y reafirmando el agarre cariñoso en los hombros del otro enano - es nuestro adad Balin, él es Thrain nuestro padre- añadió señalando al herido y luego señalando al sanador que lo atendía.- y él es Oin.

\- bueno... Creo que ya lo dejé claro esta tarde.- dijo mirando a Thorin y sonriendo un poco por el desencuentro que habían tenido.- pero igualmente... Bilbo Bolsón a vuestro servicio.

\- contad con el nuestro a cambio.- respondió Balin notando la mirada curiosa del hobbit al verle. O mucho le engañaba o era muy fácil leer lo que ese mediano pensaba.- la pregunta que no estáis haciendo os va a quemar en la boca.- continuó bromeando un poco y ganando una sonrisa sincera de parte del hobbit que parecía algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué es un "adad"?- preguntó haciendo que Thorin chasqueara la lengua. Ya estaban a vueltas otra vez. Ese maldito hobbit siempre metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Ya era bastante malo todo eso como para encima recibir algún comentario extraño sobre su raza.

\- adad es una palabra en khuzdul, nuestro idioma. Significa "padre"- comentó él esperando ver la respuesta del mediano. No era la primera vez que oían palabras de broma o desprecio para algo que para ellos era muy sagrado.

No había muchos niños en su raza y cada nacimiento era una dicha para la familia, convirtiendo a los pequeños en los mayores tesoros que los enanos podrían tener y a las enanas y los escasos enanos que podían traerlos al mundo en raras joyas increíblemente valoradas.

Pero a los ojos de las otras razas que un varón se convirtiera en "la madre" de los hijos de otro varón era ridículo y motivo de mofa.

\- ¡Ah! Supongo que fuisteis su portador entonces. No sabía que los enanos tuvieran también esa capacidad- comentó Bilbo sacando sus conclusiones y esperando no meter la pata y que el portador fuera el enano tendido en la cama.

\- pues... Sí.- respondió Balin extrañado por la tranquilidad y sencillez con la que había tomado su respuesta.- aunque no muchos de nosotros la tienen.- explicó finalmente.- ¿Es algo común entre hobbits?- preguntó dado que el "también" no le había pasado desapercibido.

\- oh sí... No se da muy a menudo pero a veces ocurre.- comentó asintiendo sin explicar que prácticamente todos los hobbits eran capaces de procrear tal y como Yavanna les había creado, fértiles como su tierra, pero que se daban pocos casos porque solían ser parejas mixtas y no de dos hombres o dos mujeres en su sociedad.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en el salón que sin duda indicaba que algo se había caído.

\- ¡Oh ya empezamos...- dijo Dis suponiendo que sus hijos estaban liando alguna y saliendo a ver que había ocurrido, seguido de Bilbo que pudo ver que simplemente habían sacado los juguetes que llevaban y al volcar el saco en el suelo había hecho ruido.

Sonrió a los enanos que estaban en la sala entrando en la cocina espantado un poco consigo mismo. Su madre seguro le reprendería por ser mal anfitrión. ¡No les había ofrecido nada de cena!.

Comenzó a mirar pensando que sacar y vio la olla con el guiso de patatas y carne que había pensado llevar a Primula al día siguiente para echarla una mano dado que sus primos tenían la visita de la hermana de ella con todos sus hijos y eran muchos en casa pero seguro que Primula lo entendía.

Puso la olla en el fuego para que calentara lentamente viendo a los niños asomando la cabeza curiosos y luego saliendo corriendo al salón haciendo que Bilbo sonriera.

\- Amad, hay una despensa con muchísima comida.- dijo Kili dando saltitos emocionado.

\- seguro si le decimos al señor Bolsón que no cenamos nos invita a algo.- sugirió Fili acompañando a su hermano en los saltos.

\- nos ha dado un lugar donde pasar la noche fuera de la lluvia ¿No os parece suficiente?- preguntó su madre haciendo que los niños dejaran de saltar y bajaran la mirada algo avergonzados.

Todos los enanos del grupo cuidaban y mucho que nada les faltara a los niños. De hecho, aunque no tenían lujos ninguno de ellos pasaba hambre en realidad pero desde que habían rescatado a Thrain de las garras de los orcos habían viajado a marchas forzadas para evitar que los siguieran y eso les había dejado casi sin provisiones y sin el dinero que habían estado ganando en las diversas forjas de los humanos que malpagaban sus servicios.

\- Fili, Kili... ¿Me ayudan?- pidió Bilbo desde la cocina sin saber nada de lo dicho en el salón.

Los niños miraron a su madre antes de ir a la cocina y volver con una cesta con pan ya cortado en trozos y un plato con algo de queso.

\- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Thorin entrando ya cambiado en la sala donde los demás estaban.

\- el señor Bolsón nos lo dio para que lo compartiéramos.- comentó el niño un poco decepcionado ante la idea de cenar algo así después de ver la despensa y del olor que venía desde la cocina. -el abuelo no puede comer esto...

Su madre no dijo nada subiéndole a su regazo para prepararles un bocado a cada uno y que los demás también pudieran tomar algo.

Thorin cargó a Fili con un gesto de cariño mientras el resto comía en silencio. En otra circunstancia, casi parecía que en otro tiempo, aquella hubiera sido una divertida y ruidosa reunión pero todos conocían la precariedad de su situación... Y ninguno entendía porqué Gandalf al separarse de ellos les había dicho "Id a La Comarca. Allí encontrareis lo que necesitáis". Nada había allí para ellos. Ni siquiera eran bien recibidos.

\- espero que les guste... No esperaba visita hoy así que no tengo mucho preparado.- comentó Bilbo saliendo con una bandeja con platos, vasos y cubiertos para acomodar en la mesa, dándose cuenta que tenía parte de sus libros esparcidos por allí.- oh vaya...

\- ¿Le ayudo?- preguntó Bofur viendo sorprendido al hobbit que parecía frustrado al ver la mesa ocupada.

\- Gracias, será un momento.- le aseguró dejando la bandeja en sus manos mientras recogía sus libros en un montón.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Bofur viendo el montón de platos y demás que llevaba en la bandeja.

\- estoy tentado de contestar que son platos y vasos y dejar sin responder lo que sea que realmente quiere preguntarme.- contestó Bilbo dándose cuenta de que eso había sido realmente maleducado dado que acababa de conocer al enano pero cuando se giró a verlo una gran sonrisa parecía bailar en la cara y en los ojos del enano que llevaba el sombrero más raro que había visto en su vida si obviaba los que Lobelia solía usar.

Bilbo correspondió a la sonrisa del otro, señalando la mesa para que dejara la bandeja.

\- son los platos para la cena, obviamente.- añadió mientras comenzaba a acomodar todo en la mesa- no tardará demasiado en estar lista.

Frenó en seco al sentirse observado por todos los enanos del salón sin saber que decir en realidad. ¿Habría dicho algo que los había ofendido?

Empezaba a pensar en una disculpa cuando Fili le habló desde los brazos de su tío.

-¿No estamos cenando ya?- preguntó el niño con su trozo de pan con queso en la mano.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bilbo confundido.- oh no. Claro que no. Es solo para entretenerse en lo que está la cena... ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si solo sacara algo así de cena?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta de nadie.- ¡Cielos! Mi madre me mataría si hiciera algo así.- añadió negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a la cocina para que no se quemara nada y dejando a los enanos mirándose entre ellos casi sin poder creerselo y a Thorin aún más preocupado de cómo pensaba cobrarles los servicios.

\- ¿Le ayudo señor Bolsón?- preguntó Bofur asomándose a la cocina y pudiendo ver una buena olla de estofado al fuego, y una bandeja de tomates ya asados y humeantes sobre la encimera.

\- oh no, no sería correcto de mi parte que...

Iba a explicarle siendo interrumpido por Bofur.

\- le hemos llenado la casa cuando no esperaba visita. Eso tampoco es correcto.- dijo el enano con un divertido gesto de cejas ganándose una risa por parte de Bilbo.

\- está bien. Puede sacar los tomates a la mesa. El estofado no tardará. Hay más quesos en la despensa y no sé que prefieran beber. Hay vino y cerveza.- comentó señalando la despensa a Bofur.

En poco tiempo tenía a Bofur y Dwalin sacando un barril de cerveza, los tomates asados, un queso, una hogaza de pan y poniendo sillas alrededor de la mesa.

\- bien, pues ya está.- dijo saliendo de la cocina con la gran olla caliente.- mejor si se sientan a la mesa.

Los enanos no tardaron en reunirse mientras se iban sirviendo jarras de cerveza y cuencos del estofado con carne de venado y patatasc.

Bilbo mientras terminaban de servir, llevó una bandeja hasta su cuarto para Balin y Thrain. Entró en silencio para no molestar al enano que parecía dormir ahora con calma mientras su esposo estaba sentado en una silla a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

\- les traigo algo de cena.- susurró al ver que Balin le prestaba atención y le miraba sorprendido mientras se acercaba, pudiendo ver un gran cuenco de estofado y tomates asados con una jarra de cerveza y otro cuenco con lo que parecía puré.- es del mismo estofado... Aplasté las patatas y deshilé la carne para que pueda tragar con más facilidad.

\- gracias señor Bolsón. No sé cómo vamos a pagarle todo esto- aseguró Balin preocupado igual que su hijo por ello.

Bilbo lo miró pensando que si pudieran dar una mirada a sus herramientas de jardinería sería muy feliz pero al instante sacó esa idea de su cabeza dado que sería muy descortés y simplemente sonrió.

\- no necesitan pagar por nada.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- espero que todo esté a su gusto.- añadió antes de salir para dejar que cenaran tranquilos yendo él también al salón para poder comer algo.

Se sentó en el salón con los demás para cenar con los enanos que él recordaba mucho más ruidosos, al menos el resto de los visitantes que alguna vez habían tenido, claro que éstos también se veían mucho más cansados.

\- espero que no les importe compartir cuarto. Lamentablemente no podría ofrecerles uno a cada uno.- comentó mientras terminaban de cenar.

\- oh. No importa, Dwalin y Bofur siempre comparten. Son muy ruidosos- dijo Kili refiriéndose, en su inocencia, a los ronquidos de éstos, ganando una risilla de su hermano y una queja de su madre mientras los dos enanos a los que se había referido lo miraban sorprendidos.

\- en realidad Dwalin y Bofur están casados.- explicó Fili ante de meterse otra cucharada de estofado en la boca.

\- ya veo. Entonces será más fácil de acomodarles a todos- dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa también por el desenfado de los niños.

\- nos apañaremos con lo que sea.- le aseguró Dis después de pasado el sofocón de la indiscreción de su hijo pequeño.- estamos acostumbrados ya a compartir espacios pequeños así que con uno o dos cuartos...

\- Teniendo cuartos libres en la casa tampoco es cuestión de amontonarse. Solo tenemos que organizarnos.- comentó Bilbo sin querer oír ni hablar de apelotonarse habiendo espacio.- ellos pueden tener una habitación- dijo refiriéndose a Dwalin y Bofur.- supongo que niños pueden dormir con usted.- sugirió a Dis que asintió.- sus padres ya están instalados, y quedan dos cuartos más.

\- Bifur y yo podemos compartir sin ningún problema.- aseguró el sanador que hacía tiempo compartía tienda con el otro enano.

\- perfecto. El otro cuarto para Thorin entonces.- dijo mirando al serio enano que lo miraba con gesto impertérrito.

\- ¿Cuántos viven aquí?- preguntó Kili haciendo cuentas de las habitaciones.- hay muchos cuartos, tres baños y mucha comida.

\- Shhh...- le dijo su hermano queriendo que se callara para que no se ganara una regañina.

\- Bueno... Ahora mismo solo yo.- dijo el mediano, pudiéndose notar casi al instante cómo esa chispa divertida que normalmente se podía ver en sus ojos se apagaba un poco.- antes vivía con mis padres. Esta era su casa.

\- ah ¿Y dónde están?- preguntó el niño que estaba entretenido con una galleta de miel de los dulces que había de postre y no notaba lo entrometido que estaba siendo.

\- ¡Kili!- regañó Balin adelantándose a los regaños del resto al entrar en el salón sorprendido y casi conmovido al verles a todos sentados tranquilos a la mesa y oyendo las impertinencias del pequeño.

\- ¿Qué? No están aquí así que deben estar en algún lugar ¿No?- preguntó mirando a su abuelo mientras su hermano le daba un codazo y de pronto el niño se daba cuenta de por qué podría ser que no estuvieran. Su papá tampoco estaba y era porque se había muerto.

Miró a Bilbo con ojos tristes y empezando a disculparse mientras el hobbit negaba con la cabeza y señalaba dos retratos que había sobre la chimenea para que el niño los viera.

\- Bungo Bolsón y Belladona Took. Ellos construyeron esta casa cuando decidieron casarse para formar a su familia.- comentó sin más dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Kili miró los retratos y Bilbo le pudo ver contando de nuevo una y otra vez.

\- pues siguen siendo muchos cuartos.- murmuró haciendo que Bilbo riera un poco ante el comentario.

-¡Kili!- reprendió su madre seria al oírle de nuevo y dando al hobbit una mirada de disculpa.

\- bueno tal vez deberías tener en cuenta que aunque mis padres solo tuvieron un hijo, lo habitual en una familia hobbit es que haya un mínimo de seis hijos... De hecho, a una de mis primas segundas, en la última fiesta en la que nos reunimos creo que le conté quince...- le explicó Bilbo al niño que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Es broma?- preguntó Bofur mientras Oin sacudía su trompetilla pensando que no había oído bien por culpa de ésta.

\- No, no. Para nada. Lo raro era lo de mis padres solo con uno.- comentó Bilbo terminando su jarra de cerveza.

\- y por qué...- iba a preguntar Kili siendo frenado por su madre.

\- hora de dormir.- dijo Dis poniéndose en pie y mirando a Bilbo en señal de disculpa y esperando que le indicara el dormitorio que debía ocupar.

\- el cuarto junto al de vuestros padres... Tiene dos camas que seguro les servirán.- indicó el mediano acompañándole para mostrarle el cuarto.

Balin aprovechó el momento para acercarse al resto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- ¿La cena fue bien?- preguntó preocupado por la situación como todos.

\- copiosa y deliciosa. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar?- preguntó Dwalin viendo a su hermano.

\- no lo sé. Pero algo quiere. Cuando le dije que no podríamos pagar me dijo que no era necesario pero se veía que tenía una idea clara de algo que podría querer de nosotros.- explicó Balin recibiendo una mirada tensa de su hijo.

\- me enteraré de que se propone adad. Ve a descansar también- le aseguró Thorin a Balin.

\- se cauto. Ya sé que estás cansado y frustrado pero de momento hay que ser diplomáticos.- pidió Balin antes de pegar su frente a la de Thorin con cariño.- vuelvo al cuarto con tu padre, avísame si hay algo que deba saber.

Bilbo llegaba en ese momento al salón viendo a Balin con idea de retirarse.

\- ¿Os quedareis con vuestro esposo?- preguntó Bilbo queriendo saber si debía acomodarle en otro lugar.

\- Guardando su descanso, sí.- le respondió asintiendo sin entender la pregunta cuya respuesta para él era más que obvia extrañándose más aún al ver que el hobbit miraba a los enanos sentados a la mesa.

\- si pudieran ayudarme un par... Vamos... Vamos a llevar esta butaca al cuarto. Esa silla es muy incómoda para pasar muchas horas en ella y en la butaca podrá dar una cabezadita de vez en cuando.- sugirió Bilbo siendo al instante ayudado por Thorin y Dwalin que sin duda aprobaban la idea de que Balin estuviera lo más cómodo posible y dejando al mayor sin oportunidad de replicar.

Para cuando volvieron al salón, todo estaba limpio y recogido al igual que la cocina encontrando a Bofur, Bifur y Oin esperándoles de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

\- gracias. Eso no era necesario.- dijo Bilbo sorprendido al ver que todo estaba en su sitio y sin una mota de polvo.

\- no fue nada muchacho.- dijo Oin yendo con ellos para encontrar un cuarto con dos camas para él y Bifur mientras que Bilbo sugería el de una cama de matrimonio para los otros dos con media sonrisa pícara por el comentario del niño quedándose con las ganas de advertirles que no hicieran demasiado ruido sin darse cuenta de cómo la diversión que solía haber en la cara de Bofur desaparecía y se excusaba para salir al baño sin casi ni mirar a su marido.

Finalmente Bilbo se quedó a solas con Thorin mostrándole el último cuarto de la casa, que tenía dos camas.

\- espero que no le importe, no tengo más cuartos con cama grande.- le explicó cayendo en la cuenta en ese momento de que simplemente no tenía más cuartos, había acomodado a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

\- está bien para mi.- respondió asintiendo esperando que el hobbit saliera antes de quitarse la ropa y acostarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin era incapaz de dormir. Hacía ya dos horas que se había acostado y no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que su adad había dicho. El hobbit sí quería algo a cambio de su ayuda y el tratar de saber qué le quitaba el sueño. Ahora mismo no estaban en condiciones de afrontar pagos o quién sabe que cosas se le habrían ocurrido... Quizá quería alguien que hiciera algún encargo no muy legal o tal vez...

Gruñó saltando de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

Se sentía responsable del grupo y de su destino dado que sus padres ahora mismo no estaban en condiciones de tomar decisiones de ningún tipo y no sabía que esperar.

Salió del cuarto sin saber ni dónde ir en ese agujero hobbit y tras revisar que sus padres descansaban se dirigió al salón que daba a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Bilbo estaba a oscuras en el salón, sentado en el sillón que había quedado tras retirar el otro para Balin y vio a Thorin pasar a la cocina sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí. En la penumbra pudo ver al enano moverse pareciendo casi un animal enjaulado y se movió tras él entrando en la cocina tratando de hacer ruido para que notara que estaba ahí y no sobresaltarle, algo le decía que no sería buena idea.

\- ¿No puede dormir?- preguntó Bilbo viendo al enano dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y sintiendo cómo sus orbes azules se fijaban en él.

\- yo podría preguntar lo mismo.- respondió Thorin preguntándose por qué estaría levantado y si tendría algo que ver con el pago que quería reclamarles, si quizá estaba urdiendo algo mientras ellos dormían. Llevaban unos años en los que ya habían tenido que ver y oír de todo.

\- Bueno estaba en la butaca del salón descansando cuando le vi pasar y me preguntaba si estaba bien.- comentó Bilbo sirviéndose un vaso de agua el mismo.

\- tal vez sería más cómodo si se fuera a la cama. No tiene que montar guardia, no vamos a robarle.- dijo a la defensiva en cuanto entendió por qué estaba en el sofá del salón.

-¿Qué? No, no no. No tiene nada que ver.- contestó negando con la cabeza. - es solo que... Bueno mi cuarto lo ocupan sus padres.- explicó algo avergonzado de reconocer que había olvidado alojarse a si mismo y esperando la risa y una broma ridiculizante por parte del enano. Algo que nunca llegó.

\- ¿Cedísteis vuestro cuarto a mis padres? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Thorin mirándole francamente sorprendido.

\- bueno... Ellos lo necesitaban más que yo sin ninguna duda.- respondió el hobbit como si fuera obvio.

\- no podemos pagaros. Es en serio. Somos enanos pero difícilmente juntaríamos algunas monedas ahora mismo.- le aseguró Thorin con rostro adusto.- mi adad dice que hay algo que queréis a cambio y os sugiero que lo pidáis cuanto antes para saber si estamos dispuestos a pagarlo.- añadió directamente, harto ya de darlo vueltas.

\- pero ¿Cómo ha sabido que...?- negó con la cabeza y luego simplemente sonrió un poco. - Balin es muy observador y yo muy fácil de leer según parece.- hizo una pausa asintiendo un poco y sentándose a la mesa con él.- es cierto que algo se me pasó por la cabeza que podrían hacer por mí pero era algo estúpido y no quería molestarles.

\- eso debería juzgarlo yo, ¿no le parece?.- respondió Thorin frunciendo el ceño ante el nerviosismo aparente del mediano. ¿En qué se suponía que estaba pensando?

\- Bueno si insiste... Digamos que hace muchos años mi abuelo materno recibió un regalo de unos enanos que estaban haciendo una ruta comercial.- le explicó Bilbo notando el interés del otro al oírle decir eso.- para mí es una verdadera joya porque mi abuelo se lo pasó a mi madre y ella me lo dejó a mi. Son unas herramientas de jardín excelentes pero creo que necesitan un ajuste. Me aterra pensar en que se estropeen del todo y pueda quedarme sin ellas. - hizo una pausa esperando ver alguna reacción por parte del enano que tan solo seguía allí escuchando lo que le explicaba con un interés que hacía que Bilbo se sintiera algo nervioso.- así que cuando vuestro adad me dijo que no tendrían forma de pagarme se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez podríais echarlas un vistazo y ver que necesitan. Yo no tengo ni idea de herrería pero sé distinguir cuando un trabajo está bien hecho y jamás las dejaría en manos de un herrero humano, seguramente las arruinarían. No digo que todos los enanos por ser enanos deban saber de fragua pero supuse que tal vez alguno de ustedes tendría la capacidad de saber qué ocurre y cómo arreglarlo- añadió finalmente no queriendo ofenderle por nada.

Thorin se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante unos instantes. Al parecer el hobbit no pretendía cobrarles el valor real de sus servicios porque sin duda arreglar unas herramientas de jardín, por muchas que pudieran ser, no pagaba ni la cena que les había dado, ni la cama para todos y además de acogerlos había dejado su propio cuarto para ellos, algo que ni siquiera su familia más cercana había sido capaz de hacer.

\- Gracias señor Bolsón. - le respondió finalmente Thorin mirándole sin la severidad o desconfianza con la que le había mirado hasta entonces.- antes de que nos vayamos mañana me encargaré personalmente de revisar esas herramientas y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que queden en condiciones.

En el fondo y aunque permaneció impasible como siempre, a Thorin le embargaba una intensa emoción. Habían recibido poca ayuda y habían pagado siempre por ella y a unos precios elevados, viéndose obligados a desprenderse de los pocos objetos de valor que pudieran haber llevado de su tierra natal y a trabajar en las forjas humanas por bastante menos dinero del que debían haber cobrado. Incluso alguna vez había tenido que escuchar propuestas para calentar la cama de alguien por dinero... Al final todo terminaba igual, ellos diciendo "no" a esas propuestas, o a algún precio injusto en las herrerías y siendo entonces denunciados por robos o altercados que nunca habían perpetrado y que al final les había dado una fama que cerraba las puertas de la poca ayuda que podrían haber recibido por el camino.

Pero ahí estaba ese hobbit ofreciendo su casa, su comida y cobrando mucho menos de lo que les había dado, dejándoles a la par mantener su orgullo intacto... Por su barba que si estaba en sus manos, esas herramientas quedarían mejor incluso que el primer día que las forjaron.

\- ¿Irse?- preguntó Bilbo ajeno a los pensamientos del enano.- ¿Y por qué iban a irse mañana?

\- la lluvia ya no es tan intensa... Si para mañana ya no llueve secaremos todo y nos iremos. No nos vamos a imponer en su casa.- le respondió Thorin como si fuera obvio.

\- oh, bobadas. Su padre necesita algo más que una noche de reposo para sanar por muy fuertes que sean los enanos. No tiene sentido que lo muevan mientras está recuperándose - comentó observándole y sabiendo lo que le cruzaba por la mente al enano.- y no, no quiero pago alguno. Salvo que dado que son unos cuantos y van a estar unos días me ayuden a mantener la casa relativamente en orden y que Yavanna me perdone, porque si mi madre me oyera diciéndole a un invitado que debe ayudarme con el aseo de la casa me arrancaría las orejas a tirones.- terminó con una sonrisa al recordar a su madre y sus normas de cortesía con los invitados.

Iba a rechazarlo, a desconfiar de nuevo pero estaba cansado, muy cansado de hecho y necesitaban que su padre se recuperase y poder tener unos días de paz... Estaba harto de desconfiar, de buscar segundas intenciones, de mirar a su familia y sentir que les estaba fallando a todos por no poder proveerles de comida y un techo decente...

\- gracias de nuevo señor Bolsón.- le dijo asintiendo sin poner pegas a ayudarle con la casa, después de todo, compartir esas tareas era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

Thorin se puso en pie sintiendo el cansancio hacer mella en él y bostezando un poco ahora que su mente había encontrado algo de paz.

-señor Bolsón en el cuarto que me asignó hay dos camas y yo solo ocupo una... O la toma o me deja el sillón de la sala porque en modo alguno le dejaré en él después de que cedierais el cuarto a mis padres.- le aseguró mirándole para que tomara una decisión.

\- no quisiera importunar...- respondió Bilbo muy tentado de aceptar dado que no era capaz de dormir en el sillón.

\- ¿Importunar?. Es su casa.- contestó repitiendo el ofrecimiento nuevamente haciendo que Bilbo asintiera finalmente y se levantara aceptando compartir el cuarto con él.

Como todas las noches, fue al baño a lavarse los pies antes de acostarse, dándose cuenta al entrar al cuarto que no tenía su camisa de dormir ni su bata porque estaban en su dormitorio y desde luego que no iba a despertar a los enanos para entrar por ellos.

No sabía muy bien que hacer y el ver a su compañero de cuarto terminando de quitarse la camisa para acostarse en su pantalón interior sin importarle mucho que le viera el torso desnudo no ayudaba con su nerviosismo.

Bilbo no pudo evitar el notar que estaba muy musculado y que no le importaba nada ser visto, suponiendo que era fácil acostumbrarse cuando compartías campamento pero él era pudoroso sin duda y más que consciente de las diferencias físicas entre ellos.

De espaldas a Thorin y muy sonrojado se bajó los tirantes, se quitó los pantalones y abrió más el cuello de la camisa antes de meterse en su propia cama con ella y taparse se inmediato.

No miró hacia la cama del otro en ningún momento, avergonzado por completo hasta que estuvo tapado, instante en el que se dio cuenta de que el enano le había ignorado soberanamente y ya parecía profundamente dormido, lo que no tardó en imitar en poco tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al amanecer Bofur fue el primero de los enanos en levantarse, vestirse y salir al salón, seguido un rato después de Dwalin que miró serio a su esposo.

\- de nuevo me desperté solo.- comentó mirándole queriendo una explicación del por qué de pronto desde hacía más o menos un mes su marido nunca estaba en la cama a su lado cuando se acostaba ni cuando se levantaba.

Bofur iba a responder pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Bifur y Oin que los saludaron al verlos allí sin darse cuenta de la intromisión ni de la cara de alivio de Bofur o la de fastidio de Dwalin.

\- Buenos días.- saludó Dis un poco después estirándose un poco al llegar con ellos.- hacia mucho que no dormía así una noche.

\- fue realmente cómoda sí.- respondió Oin asintiendo ante el comentario de la princesa y saludando con la cabeza en gesto de respeto al ver entrar a Balin en la sala.

\- hay que extender las tiendas al sol para que se sequen y poder preparar todo para buscar dónde acomodarnos.- les dijo juntando la frente a la de su hija a modo de saludo.- ha sido una noche cómoda pero hay que irse.

\- ¿A qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Bofur a su cuñado. En realidad sabía que tenían que marcharse pero necesitaba un poco de paz por su propia salud aunque no hubiera dicho nada a nadie al respecto.

\- Bofur esto habrá que pagarlo de alguna manera y no estamos en condiciones. Por muy agradable que el hobbit resulte algo quiere, lo pude ver en su mirada ayer y temo que sea un precio al que no podamos hacer frente.- explicó preocupado.- no sería la primera vez que alguien pide que a falta de oro paguemos de otra forma y no quiero a mis hijos de nuevo en la tesitura de tener que decir que sus cuerpos no son moneda de cambio.

\- adad ¿De verdad crees a ese hobbit capaz de algo así?- preguntó Dis preocupada sabiendo que era realmente bueno leyendo a la gente.

\- No. No lo creo capaz pero después de los últimos años, prefiero ser precavido.- le explicó a su hija.

\- entonces vamos a tender las tiendas en la hierba para que...- comenzó Dwalin siendo interrumpido por los niños que entraban corriendo y riéndose en el salón.

\- hemos ido a despertar al tío- dijo Kili medio dando saltitos y aguantando la risa.

\- bien... ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Dwalin viendo como los niños reían bajito.

\- está durmiendo con el señor Bolsón.- añadió Fili sin entender por qué todos se habían tensado de pronto y su udad se había puesto pálido.

Balin le había dicho a Thorin que su padre necesitaba que le dejaran pasar la noche allí a como diera lugar, pero no a ese precio, a ese precio nunca.

Salió del salón con el corazón en un puño hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hijo.

\- adad, deja. Yo voy a ver.- pidió Dis queriendo evitarle a Balin el ver algo así pero el enano mayor negó con la cabeza y asomándose al cuarto que señalaban los niños, viendo que efectivamente estaban durmiendo en el mismo cuarto pero en camas separadas.

Suspiró aliviado y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras el resto miraba a Balin con respeto a una distancia prudencial, acercándose al ver que el enano parecía más tranquilo.

\- el señor Bolsón está muy gracioso dormido ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kili asomándose entre su madre y su abuelo y riendo al ver una pierna y una mano de Bilbo colgando de la cama.

Fueron sus risillas las que despertaron un poco a los dos y en cuanto Thorin se movió se desató el caos pues los niños le saltaron encima para acabar de despertar a su tío y Bilbo pegó un bote en la cama por el susto que semejante ruido le había dado terminando en el suelo, en camisa y sin pantalones delante de los enanos y con gesto confundido porque no entendía por qué no estaba en su cama, en su dormitorio.

Miró un poco descentrado alrededor hasta que pudo ver allí a los enanos y no pudo más que ponerse completamente rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Está bien señor Bolsón?- preguntó Fili sentado en el borde de la cama de su tío mirándole y aguantándose la risa.

\- casi me matais del susto.- le dijo Bilbo suspirando un poco y tratando de ignorar los gestos un poco burlones de los enanos, tomando conciencia a la vez de que estaba sin pantalones, tenía invitados, se había dormido y no había preparado desayuno.

\- ya está bien, venga. Salid de aquí para que el señor Bolsón se ponga algo presentable- pidió Thorin a sus sobrinos notando la vergüenza del hobbit y después de lo sabido la noche anterior no sería así como consintiera que se le tratara.

El enano miró a su adad pidiéndole con la mirada que hicieran lo mismo ellos y dejaran que el mediano salvara algo de dignidad para después levantarse y ponerse su ropa de espaldas al hobbit dándole así un momento para recomponerse.

Bilbo no tardó en ponerse los pantalones y subirse los tirantes más tranquilo ya al verse presentable aunque fuera la ropa del día anterior y no se hubiera puesto su chaleco ni la chaqueta.

\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Thorin dándose la vuelta y mirando a Bilbo que ya parecía más calmado.

\- sí. Solo me sorprendieron. - respondió asintiendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y viendo a los enanos en su salón que lo miraban con las más variopintas expresiones.

Los niños sin duda lo miraban divertidos, igual que Bofur, Bifur parecía perdido en a saber que pensamientos, Oin y Balin permanecían más serios, Dis estaba pendiente de que sus hijos no hicieran algún comentario fuera de lugar y juraría que Dwalin tenía una expresión casi de desprecio en su cara pero no podría asegurarlo.

\- Buenos días.- saludó Bilbo carraspeando un poco.- lamento mucho haberme dormido. Es imperdonable tenerlos esperando por el desayuno.- añadió dirigiéndose ya hacia la cocina.

\- no se preocupe por el desayuno.- dijo Balin preocupado y viendo entrar a Thorin en el salón acercándose a su hijo necesitando confirmar que se encontraba bien.

\- estoy bien adad.- susurró al instante notando su preocupación y dejándose abrazar por el enano y abrazándole de vuelta para que se calmara.

\- ¿Por qué fue a dormir a tu cuarto?- preguntó aún y así algo preocupado mientras el resto del grupo permanecía atento.

\- porque yo lo invité.- respondió Thorin con sencillez sonriendo a su adad.- el señor Bolsón os ha cedido su dormitorio a papá y a tí y al repartir los cuartos se olvidó de que él también necesitaba una cama. Después de hacer algo así no iba a dejarle dormir en el sillón, ¿No?

Aquello sin duda había sorprendido a los enanos que no entendían cómo alguien que no los conocía de nada podía tratarlos así cuando su propia gente les había cerrado todas las puertas.

\- el desayuno no tardará demasiado.- les aseguró Bilbo volviendo al salón mientras ponía vasos y cubiertos en la mesa para todos.- después tendré que ir al mercado porque necesito comprar algunas cosas pero el almuerzo estará a la hora.

\- no estaremos para entonces señor Bolsón pero gracias.- dijo Balin sabiendo que tenían que irse a pesar de no ser lo mejor para Thrain.

\- vamos a quedarnos unos días.- le informó Thorin con tranquilidad mientras el resto le miraba incrédulos.

\- Thorin ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su hermana preocupada al ver ese cambio de actitud en él.

\- Perfectamente. Anoche hablé con el señor Bolsón y nos ofreció asilo hasta que padre esté en condiciones de viajar. A todos nos vendrá bien descansar un poco y reponer fuerzas.- le explicó a su hermana para luego ver a Balin.- y ya me dijo lo que quería a cambio.

Balin lo miró queriendo saber que precio había solicitado el mediano que salía con varias jarras de leche caliente de la cocina seguido por sus nietos que llevaban miel, pan y un plato de rosquillas.

\- oh por favor. Es una estupidez.- comentó Bilbo negando con la cabeza.- no tiene importancia. No tienen por qué hacerlo.- añadió regresando a la cocina y trayendo con él una jarra de café recién hecho y una bandeja con un tazón de leche con pan y miel para el enano herido que Dis se adelantó a agarrar para evitar que Balin lo hiciera y así darle un reemplazo a su padre.

\- es mi turno. Desayuna tranquilo.- le pidió si hija antes de salir del salón para tratar de dar algo de desayuno a su padre mientras el resto iba a la mesa aún pendientes de Thorin y sus palabras.

\- el señor Bolsón tiene unas herramientas de jardín que pertenecieron a su abuelo y quiere que las revisemos por ver si se puede hacer algo.- explicó Thorin mientras su adad lo miraba incrédulo.

\- si eran del abuelo no me hace falta verlas. Lo mejor que puede hacer por ellas es tirarlas a la basura y comprar unas nuevas.- dijo Bofur con su chispa habitual, al dar por hecho que eran obra de herreros humanos, arrancando unas cuantas risas.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Bilbo sentándose a la mesa con ellos y haciéndose el idiota.- pues es una lástima tener que tirarlas pero que se le va a hacer. Después de todo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una obra enana? Todo fama pero a la hora de la verdad no aguantan nada.

El comentario fue correspondido por una risa divertida de Bofur que prácticamente hizo que Dwalin tuviera que ahogar un gruñido sin entender qué estaba pasando para que siguiera igual con todo el mundo salvo con él.

\- ¿Fueron forjadas por enanos?- preguntó Fili curioso por saber cómo había llegado hasta ese punto de la Tierra Media algo que tuviera que ver con ellos porque no había reinos enanos cerca.

\- sí, lo fueron. Un enano se las regaló a mi abuelo hace muchos años y él se las dio a mi madre cuando ella de casó.- le explicó al niño.

\- Bueno, siendo forja enana a lo mejor tienen esperanza.- continuó Bofur comentando mientras se preparaba una tostada con miel y un vaso de leche.

Bilbo sonrió ante el comentario orgulloso de Bofur pero no dijo nada al respecto. Igualmente en ese sentido tenían motivos de sobra para ser orgullosos. Normalmente las obras enanas eran verdaderas maravillas.

\- Y ¿Qué les pasa si se puede saber?- preguntó Oin sirviéndose algo de café en uno de los vasos.- siendo obra de herreros enanos no deberían haberse roto.

\- De hecho no están rotas, solo deslucidas. Han perdido algo de lustre y temo que el tiempo haga algo de mella en ellas si sigo usándolas.- explicó Bilbo mientras tomaba una de las rosquillas.

\- si soy sincero señor Bolsón, me muero de curiosidad por verlas.- comentó Balin a quien le extrañaba que una obra enana estuviera en la Comarca

\- ¿Sabe quien las forjó?- preguntó Oin curioso.

\- no tengo la menor idea.- le respondió sincero mientras terminaba su tostada y daba un sorbo a la leche.

\- todas las obras enanas de calidad, las de verdad, de una forma u otra van firmadas.- explicó Kili orgulloso de sí mismo por recordar eso que le había contado su udad aunque nunca había visto la grandeza de una forja enana dado que cuando fueron expulsados de Erebor a penas tenía un año.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó Bilbo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del niño pequeño.- bueno, ignoro si están firmadas Kili, lo único que sé es que fueron fraguadas en la mejor forja enana que la Tierra Media ha visto. Eso dice siempre mi abuelo al menos.

\- La mejor forja de toda la Tierra Media está en la otra punta del mundo señor Bolsón y hace ya algunos años que sus hornos deben haberse enfriado sin nadie que avive su fuego.- comentó Thorin con voz profunda y afectada ante el recuerdo de su tierra.

\- Erebor...- susurró Bilbo con respeto mientras varios enanos asentían y otros permanecían quietos ante el dolor que los recuerdos les provocaban notando cómo los niños miraban con preocupación a los adultos sin saber que hacer.

Suspiró poniéndose en pie para ir a un baúl que tenía junto a la puerta de entrada, donde guardaba las herramientas de jardinería para tenerlas a mano y regresó poniendo en la mesa junto a Thorin el paquete de piel donde quedaban perfectamente guardadas después de su uso.

Éste lo abrió con cuidado pudiendo ver en su interior lo que sin duda eran unas herramientas fabricadas con la maestría de los enanos. Tomó la paleta observándola concienzudamente sorprendido al ver las dos pequeñas runas khudzul en el mango. Reconocía ambas. Una de ellas las marcaba como obras de las forjas de Erebor y otra era la marca del maestro enano que las había dado forma.

Thorin no dijo ni una palabra, pasándole la paleta a Balin que como él, reconoció las runas al instante.

\- tenéis unas verdaderas joyas aquí.- susurró el enano viendo a Bilbo.- forjadas en Erebor por un gran maestro. Sin duda Thelbar era un gran herrero.

\- ¿Lo conocisteis?- preguntó Bilbo curioso sentándose de nuevo ante el asentimiento del enano, siempre había sido alguien curioso y le seguían gustando las historias tanto como cuando era niño.

\- un enano de gran maestría trabajando el metal. Forjaba unas armas magníficas. Seguramente no exagero si digo que era nuestro mejor armero.- añadió Balin recuperándose un poco de los recuerdos y mirando al mediano.- ¿Cómo llegaron a manos de vuestro abuelo? Esto no es algo que un enano regalaría sin más.

\- bueno es obvio que yo no había nacido, de hecho creo que mi madre no había nacido tampoco...- explicó Bilbo jugando sin darse cuenta con algunas migas que había en la mesa.- mi abuelo me contó que paseaba por los bosques con mi abuela buscando setas cuando les llegó aviso desde Bree. Al parecer había una pareja de enanos que viajaba a visitar a unos parientes y tuvo que buscar alojamiento en el Pony Pisador, la posada ya que uno de ellos estaba de parto. Por lo que sé, las parteras de Bree se habían negado a atender enanos dado que siempre se ha comentado las dificultades que se suelen presentar en sus nacimientos unido a que no querían atender un varón en semejante situación.

Hubo varios gruñidos e insultos por lo bajo en la sala que interrumpieron la historia haciendo que Bilbo los observara esbozando una sonrisa antes de continuar la historia.

\- Mi abuela era una de las parteras de la Comarca y cuando llegó el aviso el thain pensó que ella era la indicada, dado que era la que solía atender los partos aquí cuando se complicaban. Así que fue a atender el parto a Bree acompañada de mi abuelo.- explicó Bilbo con calma.- al parecer cuando llegaron la situación no era muy esperanzadora y el parto estaba realmente complicado pero al final tanto el bebé como su madre salieron bien parados. Creo que se comentó por años la bronca que mis abuelos formaron en la posada exigiendo hablar con las parteras y reclamándoles por no hacer su trabajo hasta el punto de no haber siquiera comprobado que de hecho era una enana y no un enano quien estaba de parto y casi dejar morir a madre e hijo.

Bilbo hizo una pausa encogiéndose de hombros continuando el relato como a él se lo habían contado muchas veces antes.

\- Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con ellos hicieron noche en la posada y al día siguiente regresaron a casa sin más. Meses más tarde, un enano estaba ante la puerta de mis abuelos con ese paquete y una nota en lengua común agradeciéndoles los servicios prestados y ofreciéndoles un techo si alguna vez tenían a bien pasar por Erebor. Y eso es cuanto puedo deciros al respecto- explicó terminando el relato y observando a Balin.

\- Recuerdo la historia. Fue de hecho el hijo del mismo Thelbar quien nació en Bree al adelantarse el parto.- comentó Balin asintiendo y mirando con cuidado las herramientas.- al parecer siguen siendo moneda de cambio por los servicios prestados por un hobbit a nuestra raza.- añadió estudiando el metal algo deslustrado por el paso del tiempo.- un escaso pago en nuestro caso porque no hay demasiado que se pueda hacer señor Bolsón.

Thorin asintió ante esas palabras, ya que mientras escuchaba la historia había estado estudiando las herramientas y qué se necesitaría para poder devolverlas el lustre perdido.

\- ¿Sería un trabajo muy complicado?- preguntó Bilbo algo desilusionado por no poder recuperar las herramientas.

\- en realidad no pero necesitaríamos una forja.- explicó Thorin viendo al hobbit.- necesitan ser templadas de nuevo y pulidas y para eso, necesitaríamos el fuego intenso de la fragua.

\- no podemos cumplir con el servicio solicitado- terminó por decir Balin viendo al hobbit que simplemente suspiró sin más.

\- pues que le vamos a hacer. Si no se puede, no se puede.- comentó Bilbo sin hacer tampoco demasiado lío por ello y sirviendo un vaso de café con leche y poniendo rosquillas en un plato.- ¿Por qué no le lleváis esto a vuestra madre y veis si vuestro abuelo desayunó?- le pidió a los niños mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos de la mesa sin notar la mirada preocupada de Balin.

\- no podemos pagar nada de lo que nos está dando ¿Qué no se da cuenta?.- irrumpió finalmente Dwalin de forma más brusca que la que su hermano y su sobrino habían tenido pero como todos, estaba cansado, tenso y Balin ya tenía bastante encima como para tener que andarse preocupando de los caprichos de un mediano.- no habrá oro ni un regalo meses después. Nadie aquí servirá a sus caprichos o necesidades ni dentro ni fuera del dormitorio. Sin duda agradecemos el refugio que nos prestó anoche pero no será recompensado en modo alguno así que lo que sea que cree que puede sacar de bueno por tenernos aquí ya puede ir desapareciendo de su cabeza.

Bilbo lo miró sorprendido al oír todo eso al tiempo que el resto se tensaba mirando a Dwalin y luego al hobbit esperando de nuevo que llamara a la guardia para que los sacara de su casa alegando que le estaban robando o a saber que se le ocurriría.

Casi al instante Thorin se puso de pie para iniciar una disculpa esperando prevenir el altercado con los guardias.

Sin embargo Bilbo se puso completamente rojo por la furia que le corroía y comenzó a hablar antes de que Thorin pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo casi en un murmullo dado que el enojo le ahogaba.- ya me han dicho que no pueden pagarme por nada. Varios de ustedes y varias veces. ¿Qué tan estúpido parezco?. - comentó dejando con fuerza la bandeja en la mesa haciendo que los platos y los vasos ya recogidos chascaran por el movimiento brusco.- Ni anoche quería nada ni hoy quiero nada ni en un futuro querré nada por darles cobijo en mi casa. No necesito sus monedas, ni regalo alguno y desde luego no necesito sus servicios ni atenciones ni dentro ni fuera de la cama. Pero desde luego que si hay algo que voy a exigir es un mínimo de respeto y cortesía hacia mi persona. Y aunque sea un anfitrión horrible por ello, que me ayuden en la casa estaría muy bien. Así que- añadió empujando la bandeja hacia Dwalin mirándole enfadado.- ya pueden recoger los platos porque con la hora que es si llego más tarde al mercado solo podré comprar lo que no haya querido nadie.- terminó saliendo del salón para ir a su cuarto a por un cambio de ropa para vestirse de forma respetable tratando de no molestar a los niños que le contaban a su madre la historia de las herramientas de su abuelo. Ahora mismo necesitaba calmarse un poco para no dejarse llevar y mandarles a la calle, recordándose una y otra vez lo mucho que debían haber pasado y el por qué de su desconfianza.

Salió del cuarto sin ser notado por los enanos y se alistó en uno de los otros baños mientras los enanos seguían en el salón mirándose confundidos sin entender nada. ¿No iba a echarlos después de eso?. ¿Simplemente iba a enojarse así y ya está? Mantenía su oferta de darles cobijo sin querer nada a cambio aún y después ofenderle... Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Balin vio a Bilbo tomar la cesta de mimbre que había llevado el día anterior para irse al mercado.

\- señor Bolsón.- llamó deteniendo su marcha y haciendo que el hobbit lo mirase aún con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó simplemente notando en el rostro del otro que le había sorprendido con la pregunta pero no tardó en responderle.

\- porque sé lo que es necesitar ayuda de forma desesperada para no perder a alguien que quieres y que nadie te la brinde.- respondió Bilbo con suma seriedad antes de salir de la casa para ir al mercado.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo estuvo un buen rato en el mercado paseando entre los puestos y calmando así un poco sus nervios por lo sucedido en su casa.

Entendía la desconfianza de los enanos si se ponía en su lugar, seguramente se habían topado de todo en su camino pero eso había sido muy desagradable y descortés por su parte.

Había comprado carne y legumbres en abundancia teniendo que explicar en varios puestos que "no, no preparaba una fiesta" cuando pasó por el herbolario, deteniéndose a buscar plantas que pudieran servir tanto como antiséptico como cicatrizante, comprando varios manojos de ellas, esperando que le hicieran servicio a Oin en su trabajo de intentar sanar al enano.

Mientras tanto, los enanos después de semejante desencuentro se habían encargado de las tareas de la casa con eficacia aún sintiendo una atmósfera pesada que había quedado en el ambiente después de lo sucedido y que sabían que no se disiparía hasta presentar una disculpa al hobbit en cuanto llegara.

\- si no estuviéramos en su casa diría que se ha escapado y no va a volver.- comentó Bofur tratando de aligerar el ambiente y refiriéndose a lo que Bilbo parecía tardar en regresar.

\- quizá simplemente es que no quiere regresar a una casa llena de enanos desconfiados y sin modales.- dijo Dis con tono de regaño mirando a su tío Dwalin mientras le trenzaba el pelo cariñosamente a su hijo mayor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y entró corriendo una pequeña hobbit de no más de siete años, rubia, con rostro pícaro y el pelo despeinado que indicaba que había estado corriendo.

\- ¡Halaaaa!- dijo cuando vio a Dwalin que llevaba un rato de pie en la entrada para disculparse en cuando Bilbo abriera la puerta, por lo que había sido lo primero que la niña había visto al entrar. Un enano alto, fornido y lleno de tatuajes, de aspecto feroz.

\- ¿Querías algo pequeña?- preguntó Balin llamando la atención de la niña que los miró con una curiosidad infinita antes de asentir.

\- Tío Bilbo dice que sería muy amable de su parte si alguien le ayuda a traer lo que compró en el mercado.- comentó la niña antes de lanzar una risita.- y también dice que no, pero creo que va a dar una fiesta o algo y no quiere que Lobelia se entere.

\- oh por supuesto.- dijo Balin que iba a ponerse en pie siendo detenido por Bofur.

\- Bifur y yo vamos.- comentó sabiendo que su primo no permitiría que cargara peso y que si se ofrecía a ir solo, no le dejaría.

No tardaron en salir de allí mientras la niña seguía en el recibidor mirándoles con detalle.

\- ¿Querías algo más?- preguntó Thorin que como el resto de su familia estaba en el salón mientras Oin estaba guardando la cabecera de su padre un rato para darles un descanso.

\- Nop. Nunca había visto enanos- respondió ella viendo a Kili que estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a su madre con un par de muñecos de madera y notando luego a Fili en el regazo de Dis.- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la niña viendo una de las figuritas de madera.

\- un troll.- dijo Kili tomando el juguete para guardarle detrás de él. Tenían mucho aprecio a esas tallas que el grupo había ido haciendo para ellos en cuanto sacaban tiempo y no quería perderlos.

\- Kili se cortés, anda, muéstrale al troll.- pidió su madre haciendo que el niño hiciera un mohín y luego le mostrara la talla.

\- ¿Eso existe?- preguntó la niña al ver a la criatura y terminando por sentarse en la alfombra con Kili como si estuviera en su propia casa.

En ese momento, Bilbo y los dos enanos entraron en la casa con los fardos de la compra que había hecho. Bilbo esperaba ver en el recibidor a la pequeña sorprendido al ver que no estaba.

\- ¿Y Dalia?- preguntó al entrar y notando que los enanos miraban a la alfombra.- ¡Ah, aquí estás! Veo que te has puesto cómoda.- bromeó al verla sentada tranquilamente en la alfombra viendo los juguetes de Fili y Kili.

\- vamos a jugar- le explicó la niña como si el enano le hubiera invitado a jugar y fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- ¿Si? Que bien.- respondió Bilbo entrando en la cocina para dejar las compras y colocarlas en la despensa, metiendo en el horno la carne que había comprado para asar.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de abrió de nuevo dejando ver una hobbit que sonrió a los enanos al entrar.

\- buenos días buscaba a...- se detuvo al ver a la niña que buscaba sentada en la alfombra.- Dalia es casi la hora de comer, vamos a casa.

\- pero íbamos a jugar.- le explicó la niña como si fuera obvio mientras que Prímula notaba que el niño parecía bastante reticente a dejarla sus juguetes.

\- Dalia ¿alguien te invitó tan siquiera a entrar y sentarte?- preguntó a la niña con media sonrisa divertida.

\- pues... noooo, pero tiene un troll.- contestó como si eso tuviera alguna lógica de hecho.

\- Déjala en paz que no está haciendo nada malo- dijo Bilbo al regresar a la sala al oír la voz de su prima.

\- oh sí, claro. Entra en la casa de alguien y sin que nadie la invite, la señora pasa al salón, actúa como si estuviera en su casa y la tengo que dejar en paz.- respondió Prímula mirando seria a la niña que por primera vez parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Bilbo sonrió mirando divertido a Prímula con un gesto que claramente decía "tú has hecho lo mismo" y que hizo que ella se tensara levemente antes de echarse a reír con él y arrancando una sonrisa a algunos de los enanos.

\- en algún momento seré una madre que educará a sus hijos de una forma horrible.- comentó ella negando con la cabeza pero sin demasiado pesar en realidad, no le gustaban los formalismos que había a veces entre los hobbits.- venga Dalia, despídete que nos vamos.

La niña suspiró un poco con desgana y se puso en pie para poder despedirse pero con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

\- gracias tío Bilbo por invitarme a merendar esta tarde.- le dijo como si fuera la niña más educada del mundo aunque se acababa se invitar a merendar ella sola.

\- ¡Dalia!- regañó Prímula a su sobrina antes de que la niña sonriera y saliera corriendo para que no la dijeran que no y luego mirando a Bilbo que trataba de aguantarse la risa.- estás malcriando a mi sobrina.

\- que se preocupe su madre.- contestó Bilbo encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a la puerta a despedir a su prima con un abrazo.- y deja que venga a merendar.- añadió viéndola irse y cerrando la puerta tras él sin pasar el cerrojo.

\- señor Bolsón- inició Dwalin en cuanto la visita estuvo fuera.

\- no- respondió Bilbo sin darse la vuelta si quiera y volviendo a la cocina.- no quiero oír una disculpa.

Dwalin miró a su hermano sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él nunca jamás había sido bueno con las palabras.

El hijo de Fundin más mayor asintió a su hermano para ir tras el hobbit a la cocina.

\- puede que no la queráis pero creo que es necesaria.- le dijo Balin al entrar, viendo al mediano moverse de un lado a otro preparando cosas.

\- me sirve con que no se repita.- pidió Bilbo dándose la vuelta para ver al enano.- no quiero nada a cambio y no hay dobles intereses. Incluso lo de las herramientas fue una petición más que un intento de cobro.

\- creo que eso quedó claro en el desayuno.- le aseguró Balin con calma.- aún y así le ofendimos. Y...- iba a presentar una disculpa pero le acababa de decir que no quería una.- no ha sido un camino fácil.- añadió finalmente bajando la mirada sorprendido al sentir que alguien le tomaba por los hombros.

\- ¿En qué le ayudamos señor Bolsón?- preguntó Thorin desde detrás de Balin aún sosteniendo a su adad con afecto.- y yo no quiero oír un "en nada".- terminó por decir imitando a Bilbo y su negativa a recibir una disculpa.

El mediano sonrió ante semejante comentario y comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones en la cocina por lo que no mucho después todos se sentaban a la mesa salvo Bifur, que en ese momento se encargaba de velar por Thrain y darle algo de comer.

\- entonces... ¿Hemos conocido antes a la futura señora Bolsón?- preguntó Bofur haciendo un gesto gracioso con las cejas siendo respondido por un ataque de tos por parte de Bilbo mientras Oin le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

\- bueno... Ya está, ya está. Tranquilo muchacho.- le dijo Oin a quien con la diferencia de edad llamarle señor Bolsón o tratarle de usted se le hacía harto complicado.- es natural a tu edad.

Tardó un poco en pasar el bocado antes de poder respirar tranquilo.

\- no es la futura señora Bolsón. Prímula ya es, de hecho, la señora Bolsón. Es la esposa de mi primo Drogo.- explicó Bilbo notando la mirada extrañada de Bofur.

\- la hobbit de está mañana, Dalia... Dijo que era su sobrina y a tí te dijo tío.- comentó esperando la reacción de Bilbo al tutearle ya que al hacerlo Oin no parecía haberle molestado.

\- soy muy cercano a Drogo y Prímula. Por parte de mi padre son los únicos parientes decentes que me quedan. El hermano mayor de Dalia, cuando era muy pequeño y empezó a hablar, nos decía tío a su tío Drogo y a mí porque estaba empeñado que éramos hermanos... Y cuando de mayor lo entendió ya era una costumbre. Y los hermanos pequeños solo imitan lo que él hace.- explicó Bilbo sonriendo un poco- así que no tengo hermanos pero tengo alrededor de catorce sobrinos... No estoy muy seguro de cuántos son ya.

\- vaya manera de que te salgan parientes.- comentó Bofur riendo un poco ante la idea.

\- ¿Y va a venir a jugar?- preguntó Fili curioso.

\- pues claro que sí. Seguramente no tarde en llegar. ¿No queréis?- preguntó viéndoles un poco sorprendido por su reticencia.

\- siempre hemos sido nosotros dos.- respondió de nuevo el niño.

\- viajar a menudo no deja mucho tiempo para hacer amigos para jugar.- explicó Dis antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso para esconder la mueca que asomaba a su cara. No era así como quería que sus hijos crecieran pero era lo mejor que tenían.

\- bueno... Podéis hacer hoy la prueba.- comentó Bilbo sonriendo.- a ver que os parece.

Iba a añadir algo cuando se abrió la puerta y un muchachito hobbit entró acompañado de Dalia agarrándola cuando su hermana iba directa al salón.

\- buenas tardes tío Bilbo. Dalia nos ha dicho que nos habías invitado a merendar.- comentó el mayor de los hermanos, que ya había cumplido 14 años.

\- ¿Eso ha dicho?- preguntó sonriendo.- no sé si me acuerdo de eso...- bromeó ganándose una sonrisa del mayor que ya le conocía y unos enormes ojos por parte de Dalia que intentaban convencerle.

\- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Nos invitó a merendar? ¿Habrá pastel de manzana? - varias preguntas de varias voces llegaban quedas desde la puerta de entrada haciendo que Bilbo necesitara todo su aguante para no reírse.

\- supongo que puedo tener una galleta o dos por ahí- comentó poniéndose en pie- creo que vais a tener que compartir.

Se oyeron algunos quejidos lamentándose por ello pero igualmente los niños no se marcharon aunque no hubiera merienda prometida.

\- Bueno, venga.- dijo Bilbo acercándose a Fili y a Kili para que se levantaran también.- a la calle.- añadió mientras los guiaba a la puerta- portaros bien y no os lleveis nada que no sea vuestro, al menos eso diría mi padre.- comentó mientras les estiraba a los dos la chaqueta que llevaban.

\- ¿Y tu mamá?- preguntó Dalia acercándose a Fili y a Kili en cuanto pisaron el pasillo.

Bilbo dio una media sonrisa por la pregunta.

\- ¿Mi mamá? Mi mamá diría que si agarraba algo que no era mío tuviera cuidado de que no me vieran porque no quería tener que dar explicaciones.- respondió saliendo a la puerta.- venga, a jugar por ahí. No salgais del pueblo y no os acerquéis al río.

Fili y Kili no pudieron decir nada porque Dalia los agarró de la mano y salió corriendo con el resto de sus hermanos.

\- Bando- llamó Bilbo al mayor que había entrado con Dalia.- Fili y Kili no conocen los prados así que cuidado ¿Eh?

El muchacho asintió antes de salir corriendo.

\- y buscadme athelas.- pidió levantando la voz para que le oyeran antes de volver a entrar.

\- oficialmente acaba de echar a mis hijos a la calle.- le dijo Dis un poco sorprendida y preocupada ya por los niños.

Bilbo se la quedó mirando algo azorado al darse cuenta de ello, pero simplemente los había tratado como toda la vida se había tratado a los niños en La Comarca.

\- sí, en realidad eso parece sí.- respondió asintiendo.- pero no se van a pasar el día metidos en casa ¿No?

\- no claro... Pero... ¿No será peligroso?- preguntó Dis tentada de salir a buscarlos.

\- no hay peligros aquí. Al menos la mayor parte del año. Solo en invierno hay que ser precavido.- aseguró acercándose a quitar los platos de la mesa.- se lo pasarán muy bien y a la hora de la merienda estarán aquí todos de vuelta.

\- les vendrá bien estar con niños.- le dijo Balin a su hija para que estuviera tranquila.- que aprovechen la oportunidad. Vosotros en su momento pudísteis hacerlo.

Dis terminó por asentir recordando su grupo de amigos en la montaña. Difícilmente podría decir si quedaba alguno vivo y...

\- ¿Qué tal si me ayuda con la merienda?- sugirió Bilbo tratando de mantener ocupada a la enana y que no se preocupara a pesar de que los hobbits solo dejaban que su familia más cercana cocinara con ellos pero los enanos vivían en su casa ahora así que seguramente podía hacer una excepción.

\- claro que sí.- respondió encantada de que le diera algo que hacer siguiéndole a la cocina.

\- y vosotros podríais salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores del pueblo y ver si todo está en calma.- sugirió Balin a su hermano y a Bofur usando la seguridad de la zona como excusa aunque lo que pretendía era que tuvieran un rato a solas dado que era más que obvio que tenían problemas personales y con todos ahí no podrían arreglarlo.

\- Bueno, tal vez necesitan ayuda en la cocina y pensaba darles una mano.- comentó Bofur intentando buscar una salida a su situación aunque sabía que no podía negarse a cumplir una orden directa de Balin y ya poniéndose en pie sabiendo que Dwalin iba a pedir unas explicaciones que él no quería dar.

\- somos muchos a dar una mano si lo necesitan y todo matrimonio necesita tiempo para estar a solas así que...- dijo Balin al tiempo que Dwalin se ponía en pie para esperarle y poder salir por la puerta de atrás. Quería comprobar si efectivamente el prado estaba inundado y qué había en los alrededores del pueblo.

Bofur sabía que no había forma de librarse de ese paseo con su marido. No podía negarse a una orden de Balin ni al razonamiento que había dado sin levantar un problema y muchas sospechas que no quería sobre él por lo que no pudo más que levantarse y salir de la casa detrás de él caminando en un incómodo silencio que nunca había existido entre ellos hasta hacía unas pocas semanas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Dwalin al llegar a las afueras del pueblo y comenzar a ver si había rastro de que los orcos los hubieran seguido.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- respondió Bofur mientras continuaba caminando unos pasos más atrás que Dwalin, enfundándose un poco mejor en el abrigo que su hermano Bombur le había regalado antes de que sus caminos se separasen.

\- Me acuesto solo y me despierto solo desde hace semanas. No me tomes por idiota.- dijo Dwalin deteniéndose frente al prado en el que habían estado acampados y que ahora era literalmente un estanque lleno de ramas arrastradas en el agua. Sin duda el hobbit les había hecho un gran servicio porque con esa riada sin duda habrían estado en un franco aprieto y habría sido difícil no perder a alguien.

\- Hay mucho que hacer siempre. Me acuesto tarde y me levanto temprano para poder hacerlo. ¿Dónde está el problema?- preguntó a la defensiva no queriendo que Dwalin siguiera con el tema.

\- y para eso dejas desatendidas otras tareas.- contestó Dwalin mirándole serio. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras y no era que reclamara su falta de relaciones íntimas, solo estaba preocupado por si Bofur tenía algún problema o si estaba perdiendo el afecto de su pareja.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad a estas alturas me vas a reclamar que no cumplo mis deberes conyugales?- inquirió Bofur sintiéndose algo acorralado al ver a Dwalin observarle e intentar acercarse. No podía consentirlo. Si le abrazaba o le tomaba por la cintura lo notaría y no podía permitírselo, tenía que evitar a toda costa que eso ocurriera.- he cumplido siempre con ellos desde el primer día hace ya más de 40 años, y dado que concertaron por mí la unión y que yo no quería casarme creo que no puedes quejarte.

Ya estaba, ese era el punto que tocar para que Dwalin se alejara con un gesto serio y adusto, que a cualquiera le daría miedo pero que él había aprendido a leer a la perfección. Había herido profundamente a su esposo. Y si bien era verdad que no había querido casarse y que había sido un matrimonio concertado, también era cierto que no había tardado en descubrir a un amante cariñoso, un compañero leal y digno de ser amado. Le dolía profundamente haberle lastimado pero no podía decirle la verdad... Simplemente no podía.

Y así, lo que debía haber sido un apacible paseo en pareja, se convirtió en un paseo en un silencio tenso y doloroso que dejó a dos enanos preguntándose que debían hacer porque sin duda algo debía ser hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Un par de horas más tarde Bando entró por la puerta de atrás solo y sin hacer demasiado ruido y acercándose a la sala para buscar a Bilbo sorprendiendo a los enanos que no lo habían oído llegar.

Al verlo solo y con parte de la ropa llena de barro no pudieron más que preocuparse de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

\- mis hijos, ¿Están bien?- preguntó Dis al verle dejando de remendar la ropa que estaba arreglando al instante.

\- Sí. Claro que sí.- respondió educado Bando asintiendo sin moverse del lugar.

\- ¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Bilbo sin entender de hecho donde estaban todos.

\- afuera. Fili me contó que las athelas eran para su abuelo que está enfermo y pensé que mejor no hacíamos ruido.- explicó con tranquilidad- estamos todos en el prado de atrás. Pensé que era mejor avisarles.

\- Muy bien pensado. Muchísimas gracias.- contestó Bilbo dejando el libro que tenía entre las manos para salir afuera con Dis para ver a los niños.

Kili corría con Dalia y algunos más de sus hermanos mientras que Fili estaba sentado en un corro con otros y parecía muy concentrado en un juego de lanzar y agarrar castañas.

Bilbo sonrió al verles así y entró de nuevo a la casa para pedir ayuda a los enanos para sacar una mesa donde poner la merienda que habían preparado para los niños y un par de baldes de agua para que se lavaran las manos antes.

En cuanto estuvo preparado todo, los pequeños no tardaron en correr a la mesa para ver qué había. Era un caos divertido ver a los niños parlotear y jugar alrededor de la mesa, probando los pasteles y dulces.

Bilbo se apartó dejándoles espacio, sin molestarse en corregir los modales de nadie mientras merendaban y jugaban, yendo a sentarse en un banco de madera que tenía ahí para disfrutar del sol de la tarde.

Thorin se acercó al banco donde Bilbo estaba sentado. Podía ver a Fili y a Kili hablar con los otros como si se conocieran de toda la vida, reían divertidos... Le encantaba poder verlos así. Era lo que siempre debían haber tenido con otros pequeños enanos en su montaña, su hogar, y hasta esa tarde solo se habían tenido el uno al otro como compañeros de juegos y a unos pocos miembros de su familia que intentaban suplir esa falta de niños jugando con ellos, pero no era lo mismo.

\- jamás pensé que podría verles así.- comentó Thorin sonriendo sinceramente ante aquello.

Bilbo se giró al oírle hablar, sorprendido al ver esa sonrisa en sus labios. Era increíble ver cómo aquel gesto se reflejaba en los ojos azules del moreno que se veía más relajado de lo que le había visto nunca.

Se movió un poco en el banco para hacerle sitio y que se sentara a su lado.

\- la verdad es que han encajado muy bien en el grupo.- comentó el hobbit disfrutando un rato de la paz del momento.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, en silencio, en mutua compañía cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- gracias.- susurró Thorin de pronto en un tono bajo que hacía que más bien pareciera una confidencia.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bilbo en el mismo tono y mirando a Thorin algo sorprendido por recibir ese agradecimiento así, de la nada.

\- por permitirnos unos días de calma. Hacía mucho que no estábamos en un lugar sin tener que estar mirando por encima del hombro todo el tiempo.- le respondió riendo al ver a Kili por el suelo rodando césped abajo con un par de niños más.

\- tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis.- ofreció nuevamente Bilbo para después pasar el resto de la tarde allí viendo jugar a los niños.

Un poco antes de la hora de la cena, cuando todos los pequeños se hubieron ido a casa, Bilbo tocó a la puerta del que era su propio cuarto abriendo despacio, no queriendo molestar el descanso de Thrain.

\- perdón, pero necesito tomar alguna de mis cosas para darme un baño y poder cambiarme de ropa.- le comentó a Balin que de nuevo se sentaba en la butaca junto a la cama.

\- estás en tu casa muchacho.- respondió Balin imitando lo que no hacía tanto había hecho Oin, eran demasiado mayores para tratar de usted a alguien tan joven.

\- de momento es su cuarto.- contestó Bilbo sonriendo y yendo al baño para sacar algunos enseres personales y volviendo para tomar algo de ropa del armario, su camisa de dormir y su bata entre otras cosas mientras Balin acomodaba uno de los vendajes que se había movido y dejaba expuesta una pequeña parte de un profundo y feo corte.

\- ¿Qué ha podido hacer una herida así?- se atrevió a preguntar Bilbo tomando algo de confianza con Balin, sabía que no era muy correcto que preguntase pero de verdad desde que las había visto la noche anterior tenía mucha curiosidad.

El enano lo miró con gesto amable y una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?- preguntó Balin en cambio, queriendo saber a quiénes imaginaba el hobbit que tenía hospedados.

\- Supongo que son enanos de Erebor. Las noticias que llegaron aquí fue que un dragón se hizo con la montaña y les dejó sin hogar, por lo que trataron de recuperar Moria. - hizo una pausa mirando a Balin que simplemente lo observaba y que asintió para que prosiguiera al verle dudar un poco.- se oyó que tuvieron muchísimas bajas y que a pesar de haber ganado no recuperaron la montaña.- explicó Bilbo.- pero hace años de eso, y esas heridas son recientes.- comentó finalmente preguntando de nuevo indirectamente que había ocurrido.

\- hubo muchas bajas sí y algún desaparecido. Thrain no estaba entre los muertos ni entre los supervivientes.- respondió Balin tomando la mano de su marido y mirándole preocupado.

Conseguían darle de comer con paciencia pero no recobraba la consciencia de forma clara, solo tenía leves momentos de duermevela.

\- lo recuperamos de manos de los orcos hace unas pocas semanas.- explicó dejando entrever algo del abatimiento que sentía.

\- ¿Estuvo años prisionero de los orcos?- preguntó entendiendo ahora el por qué de cicatrices antiguas mezcladas con heridas a medio curar y heridas más recientes.

Bilbo miró a Balin esperando una respuesta pudiendo ver la mirada cargada de preocupación y casi podría jurar que de miedo por perderle del todo también, haciendo que tragara grueso y se estirase para poner una mano sobre la de Balin para atraer su atención.

\- Siempre me han dicho que los enanos son muy fuertes...- Bilbo hizo una pausa pensando si debía continuar o iba a ofender a Balin pero terminó haciendo lo que le dictaba el corazón, como solía hacer siempre, por lo que prosiguió en tono más bajo, como si fuera una confidencia- y muy testarudos... Ha aguantado años como prisionero de los orcos, no creo que se vaya a rendir ahora que está de nuevo con su familia. Seguramente solo necesita tiempo.

Balin le sonrió un poco notando movimiento que atrajo la atención de ambos. Thorin se acercó a la butaca de su adad poniendo las manos en sus hombros de forma cariñosa.

\- es la primera vez en años que no tiene que estar alerta por su vida. Creo de verdad que nos vio cuando lo recuperamos. Sabe que está a salvo. Démosle tiempo para que su cuerpo sane.- susurró Thorin pegando la frente en la cabeza de Balin en un gesto familiar y cercano.- se va a recuperar adad.

El enano más mayor asintió ante las palabras de ambos y los gestos de su hijo sonriendo un poco.

Bilbo sonrió dejando a solas a los enanos para poder darse el baño por el que había ido, saliendo tiempo después muy relajado y a gusto, en su camisa de dormir y su bata.

Era cierto que seguramente no se debía estar así con unos invitados pero si iban a estar un tiempo allí con él era mejor que todos se sintieran cómodos, y él tenía por costumbre ponerse cómodo de ropa al caer la noche, antes de cenar.

Para cuando salió del baño ya estaba lista la mesa para cenar, con Fili y Kili recién bañados de nuevo por el barro con el que se habían manchado, y aunque estuvo muy tentado de decir que no era necesario que ayudaran con la cena, se quedó callado. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pretendía era que se sintieran cómodos y eso implicaba dejarles tomar iniciativa en algunas cosas ¿no?.

Bilbo pasó a la cocina para terminar de hacer los últimos ajustes en la comida antes de sacarla, dándose cuenta de que Fili y Kili lo miraban y cuchicheaban, pero supuso que era cosa de niños.

Como siempre, sacó algo que Thrain pudiera comer, siendo esta vez agarrado por Dwalin que no había dicho nada en toda la tarde, y simplemente salió del salón para ir al cuarto a dar la cena a su cuñado y que su hermano pudiera ir a la mesa.

Era obvio para los presentes que algo había ocurrido en el paseo dado que los dos enanos ni se habían mirado desde que habían vuelto y ambos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos no muy alegres a juzgar por sus caras.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto y se sentaron a cenar mientras los niños les contaban encantados cómo habían jugado con el resto, los lugares que habían visitado y cómo les habían enseñado a reconocer algunas plantas.

De pronto Kili se quedó mirando a Bilbo muy fijamente como si pensara si debía decir lo que quería... Pero en el fondo no veía por que no...

\- oye tío Bilbo, ¿tú eres rico?- preguntó en un inocente tono mientras su hermano le daba un codazo y el hobbit comenzaba a toser con fuerza mientras murmuraba algo que parecía sonar a "estos malditos enanos me van a matar del susto", y que se entremezclaba con los reclamos de los adultos que le regañaban.

\- Kili, hijo no le puedes ir diciendo a la gente todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza sin pensar.- le regañó su madre mirando a Bilbo mortificada.

\- pero mamá, lo he pensado. Lo llevamos pensando un bueeeeeen rato. ¿A que sí Fiiii?- respondió llamando a su hermano cómo hacia desde que había aprendido a hablar.

\- Da igual, esas cosas no de preguntan. Por Mahal...- contestó ella mirando con gesto serio a sus hijos.

\- pero mamá, el tío Bilbo no trabaja y no hay túneles en la casa para sacar oro como en las minas.- le razonó Fili ganándose otra caterva de quejas por parte de los adultos.

\- Es suficiente, ¡ya está bien!.- les cortó la voz severa de su tío Thorin que fue totalmente desautorizada en un instante al ser entremezclada e interrumpida por la risa de Bilbo que una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial no pudo contenerse.

Sabía que sí, debían avisarles de que eso no de hacía, pero de verdad que le estaba resultando hilarante.

\- ¿Seguro que no tengo túneles de los que saco oro?- preguntó Bilbo divertido mientras los niños asentían.- ¿Seguro que habéis mirado bien?.- preguntó de nuevo ante lo cual ambos continuaron asintiendo profusamente haciendo que su abuelo frunciera el ceño y Thorin se pasara una mano por la cara, estaban reconociendo que habían registrado la casa.

\- Bueno, si habéis mirado bien, será que no los tengo... Así que esa parte está aclarada. No tengo una mina de oro.- comentó Bilbo sonriendo.- pero ¿quién os ha dicho que no trabajo?

\- pues... No has ido a trabajar.- dijo Fili como si fuera obvio.

\- No he ido a trabajar porque nadie me ha avisado que tuviera que hacerlo.- comentó notando las miradas extrañadas de los niños y de adultos, aunque fueran más discretas.- tengo el mismo trabajo que tenía mi madre y que sus padres tenían antes que ella. Soy partero.- explicó Bilbo sonriendo.- la gente viene a buscarme cuando necesitan que atienda a alguien.

\- entonces, ¿Trabajas solo de vez en cuando?- preguntó Fili tratando de entender mientras los adultos se calmaban un poco al notar que los niños parecían no seguir con sus preguntas fuera de lugar.

\- si... Solo cuando alguien está de parto o hay problemas con un embarazo.- le confirmó el hobbit asintiendo.

\- pues te deben pagar mucho.- remató Kili haciendo que Bilbo soltara una carcajada mientras le volvían a regañar.

\- oh Bilbo, perdona, de verdad. Este hijo mío no tiene límite entre lo que debe decir y lo que no.- le pidió Dis sonrojada.

\- no te preocupes.- contestó a Dis aún sonriendo y mirando a Kili.- no sé mucho de enanos pero a mi padre le encantaba contarme historias y a mí escucharlas ¿sabes?. Él me contaba que Aulë, me parece que vosotros lo llamais Mahal, creó a los primeros enanos.

El niño lo miró sin entender por qué le decía eso pero asintió poniéndose serio, para todos los enanos Mahal era muy importante, pero aún más para ellos ya que descendían de Durin, el primer enano creado. No era algo que se tomaran a broma y se lo inculcaban desde muy pequeños.

\- los formó de barro y roca en la profundidad de una montaña- explicó Fili como se lo habían explicado a él muchas veces.

\- y como creaciones de Mahal vivís y trabajáis en lo que le pertenece. La roca, las joyas, los metales...- comentó Bilbo viendo asentir a los niños.- entonces, supongo y solo estoy suponiendo, que para vosotros no es igual un enano que trabaje la forja con maestría que uno que se dedique, no sé, a ser un sastre, ¿no?.

Los niños rieron un poco con la comparación.

\- no es igual, tienes razón.- respondió Balin dado que el tema de pronto era demasiado serio para tratarlo con niños pequeños.-todos son igual de importantes porque sin un escriba no hay registros de la actividad que se lleva a cabo, sin un minero no hay material que trabajar, pero un buen maestro en la forja es muy importante porque es la expresión máxima de nuestro pueblo.- explicó mirando a Bilbo sin entender cómo habían llegado a este punto en la conversación.

El hobbit asintió sonriendo al enano para luego mirar a los niños.

\- a los hobbits nos formó Yavanna. - explicó con un tono mucho menos formal que el que ellos habían usado para contarle algo de su historia ancestral.

\- ¡La esposa de Mahal!- interrumpió Fili al reconocer el nombre.

\- ¡Sí, exacto!- contestó Bilbo.- cuando los elfos, los hombres y los enanos fuisteis creados, ella se entristecía enormemente porque ninguna de las tres razas os maravillábais y cuidábais de su creación. Es la Dadora de Frutos. Como Mahal, representa la tierra, pero la parte fértil, es la señora de las cosas que crecen, de la vida. Nos creó para que cuidáramos su mundo, para que aprovecháramos su fertilidad y creáramos vida. Todos aquí somos igual de importantes, pero para nosotros el ayudar a que una nueva vida llegue a este mundo es sagrado. Así de importante es mi trabajo. - concluyó esperando que eso ayudara a los niños a entender cómo era posible que viviera cómodamente sin ir a trabajar todos los días.

\- aaaaaah, pero entonces... - iba a decir Kili siendo cortado por su madre.

\- pero entonces nada. Es hora de dormir. Vamos, dad las buenas noches y a la cama.- respondió Dis para terminar con los comentarios fuera de lugar de sus hijos.

Los pequeños hicieron un puchero pero se levantaron para pegar su frente con todos los enanos presentes en un gesto de cariño para darles las buenas noches y terminando por ir con el hobbit.

\- buenas noches tío Bilbo.- le dijeron sorprendiéndole con el mismo gesto que habían tenido con el resto de su familia y arrancando una sonrisa tierna de Bilbo.

\- que descanséis.- respondió viéndolos salir de la mano de su madre que bajito les iba diciendo por qué no podían llamarle tío Bilbo.

\- disculpa sus maneras de hablarte.- pidió Thorin negando con la cabeza antes las ocurrencias de esos niños.

\- no importa. Se han pasado la tarde oyendo a los demás decirme tío Bilbo, es normal que los imiten.- respondió sinceramente.- no me molesta en realidad.

Thorin asintió poniéndose en pie para comenzar a recoger la mesa, seguido por Bilbo y Bifur, en realidad no tardaron demasiado en tener todo listo para poder irse a la cama ellos también.

\- yo me quedo esta noche con papá, tú ve a dormir.- le dijo Thorin a Balin esperando que quisiera descansar al menos una noche en una cama y no junto al lecho de su marido pero casi antes de que terminara de decirlo, Balin ya negaba con la cabeza.

\- puede que acepte reemplazos a ratos en el cuarto, pero no hay quien me aparte de pasar la noche a su lado.- le dijo repitiendo con Thorin el gesto cariñoso que los niños habían tenido un poco antes.- ve a descansar.

\- necesitas dormir una noche seguida al menos.- le recordó su hijo preocupado.

\- vete a la cama de una vez para que tu adad se quede tranquilo.- dijo Dwalin desde la puerta de la sala, llevando con él el cuenco vacío de la cena.- yo me quedo con ellos y me aseguro de que duerma aunque sea en el sillón. Así todos estaremos cómodos.- añadió mirando a Bofur antes de ir a la cocina sin decir nada más y de que Bofur se fuera al cuarto sin abrir la boca tampoco.

Balin negó con la cabeza al verles así y murmuró un buenas noches antes de irse al cuarto.

\- parece que hay problemas.- comentó Bilbo yendo al cuarto con Thorin después de apagar las velas del salón.

\- sí, eso parece.- respondió el enano cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de ellos mientras se acomodaba para meterse en la cama.- no lo han tenido fácil tampoco.

Bilbo asintió mientras se quitaba la bata y se acostaba para poder dormir tranquilo esa noche, esperando que no hubiera sobresaltos.

Estaban ya acostados a oscuras y empezaba a relajarse para dormir cuando Thorin le habló.

\- oye tío Bilbo, ¿tú eres rico?- susurró Thorin imitando el tono de voz de su sobrino arrancando una risa de Bilbo.

\- que ocurrencias tienen.- respondió Bilbo riéndose.- imagina, un agujero hobbit con una mina de oro.- añadió mientras Thorin también se reía.

\- en serio, perdona a mis sobrinos. Son buenos chicos pero son demasiado curiosos- comentó el enano.

\- son dos niños pequeños, tienen que ser curiosos.- respondió Bilbo divertido.- sois muy afortunados.

\- ¿Te lo parece?- preguntó sorprendido el enano ante esas palabras.

\- oh sí. Tenéis una familia increíble.- comentó con un tono de voz que casi parecía triste.

\- sí, es cierto, la tenemos.- respondió dándose cuenta del punto de vista de Bilbo y no pudiendo evitar darle la razón.- buenas noches.

\- que descanses.- se despidió el hobbit deseándole una buena noche antes de dormirse.

Sin embargo, el ambiente tranquilo que se respiraba en ese cuarto faltaba en dos dormitorios de la casa.

Bofur estaba acostado extrañando a Dwalin. Al menos aunque se metiera en la cama después que él podía sentirle a su lado, el calor que desprendía, su olor... De hecho era incapaz de dormir sin oír los rítmicos ronquidos de su marido.

Era consciente de que había sido cruel al sacar así las circunstancias de su matrimonio pero había sido necesario. Seguramente todo se complicaría cuando descubriera lo que pasaba y necesitaba un poco más de calma, solo un poco, aunque no estaba seguro de si quedarse solo era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar... Si solo hubiera ocurrido unos años antes...

Suspiró acariciando la panza que sin duda se empezaba a notar al llevar solo una camisa de dormir y que aún lograba disimular durante el día gracias al amplio abrigo que su hermano le había regalado al despedirse. No lograría ocultarlo mucho más, por mucho que lo intentara, su ropa comenzaba a no poder dar más de sí y su relación tampoco.

\- tu padre habría adorado tenerte hace unos años.- le murmuró a su panza sin dejar de acariciarla.- no llegas en muy buen momento ¿Sabes?- susurró de nuevo maldiciendo por lo bajo esa locura de las hormonas y sintiendo como no podía evitar llorar y que pasaría la noche sin poder dormir.

Balin por su parte, estaba acomodado en el sillón junto a la cama de Thrain, tomando la mano de su esposo y terminando por mirar a su hermano.

\- yo diría que te has equivocado de dormitorio tal y como están las cosas con Bofur.- le comentó finalmente.

\- es mejor así, después de todo, no me quiere ahí.- rezongó Dwalin con tono muy bajo, lo que denotaba su enojo y principalmente lo que le dolía la situación.

\- ¿Y qué puede ser tan grave para que Bofur no te quiera en el cuarto?- preguntó sin entender nada, porque sin duda alguna el estar acampados juntos hacia que fuera muy sencillo enterarse de todo lo que les pasaba a todos y él no había presenciado ni una sola pelea.

\- No lo sé. Lleva semanas evitando dormir conmigo. No se acuesta hasta que está seguro de que estoy durmiendo y se levanta mucho antes que yo. He intentando hablar con él pero no ha ido bien.- comentó mirando a su hermano, para luego mirar a la pared.- intentaba decirle que estaba preocupado por él, que estoy aquí si algo le está ocurriendo y en vez de eso he terminado recriminandole que no cumple con sus deberes maritales.

\- ¡Dwalin!- exclamó bajito Balin mirándole serio.- esas no son formas.

\- sabes que las palabras no son lo mío. O soy demasiado directo o me enredo y termino diciendo algo que no quiero decir.- suspiró bajando la cabeza.- me dijo que llevaba cumpliendo con ellos 40 años y que no me quejara dado como fue nuestro compromiso...

\- oh hermano, pensé que estábais bien con eso- dijo Balin cabizbajo.

\- También yo, pero al parecer no.- susurró negando con la cabeza.- rompería el matrimonio si al hacerlo no estuviera repudiándole y dejándole sin honor.

\- y perdiendo el tuyo en el camino.- le recordó Balin preocupado cada vez más.

\- ¿Y a quién le importa mi honor?- preguntó en respuesta negando con la cabeza.- lo daría con gusto por volver a ver brillo en sus ojos.

\- seguramente te iría mejor con él si en vez de estupideces le dijeras eso.- contestó Balin y suspirando un poco.- lo siento, este problema os lo causamos Thrain y yo.

\- claro que no. Fue Thror, esa maldita locura por el oro y esa idea estúpida que se hizo de lo que era el honor.- respondió Dwalin negando con la cabeza.- y no fue mal hasta hace poco...

\- si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...- se ofreció su hermano queriendo ver feliz a Dwalin.

\- intenta averiguar qué le pasa.- pidió con tono bajo antes de suspirar también y mirar a Balin.- y duerme. No sé cuánto llevas sin dormir apropiadamente, así que, descansa.

\- haré lo que pueda.- le aseguró esperando poder ayudarles a arreglar ese desaguisado.

Muchísimas gracias, Bubblus por ser mi beta en este capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlar: amor supremo

Ukrad: corazón más grande, el mayor corazón de todos

Casi amanecía cuando un quejido lastimero despertó a Balin, haciendo que centrara su atención en la cama, donde Thrain parecía agitarse en su estado de duermevela hasta terminar por gritar abriendo los ojos de forma desmedida e incorporándose de golpe a pesar del dolor de las heridas.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás a salvo, estás con nosotros, Merlar, tranquilo- pidió Balin mientras Dwalin se levantaba dispuesto a sujetarle si hiciera falta para que no se lastimara él ni a su hermano.

\- ¿Ukrad?- susurró una voz rasposa mientras agarraba a Balin de los brazos con fuerza como si temiera que en realidad su mente le estuviera engañando como tantas veces antes había hecho, soñando con regresar con su familia.

\- sí, sí. Tranquilo.- susurró Balin moviéndose para pegar su frente a la de él dejando que lo agarrara y confirmara que estaba allí.- estás con tu familia. No pueden lastimarte más. Tranquilo.

Thrain se dejó acostar de nuevo en la cama gimiendo por el dolor de las heridas, lo que le hizo soltar un poco su agarre de los brazos de Balin, pero reafirmándolo en sus manos.

\- hijos... Teníamos hijos.- susurró agarrando con fuerza la mano de Balin.- Frerin... Estaba conmigo en Azalnubizar. Él... Él murió tratando de defenderme, está muerto. Lo mató. Trata de matarnos a todos.- le dijo a Balin de forma titubeante al principio como si fuera recuperando recuerdos de entre una maraña de neblina.- Thorin, Dis...

Balin miró a Dwalin un instante para que fuera a por ellos para ver si lograban tranquilizar a Thrain.

\- Thorin y Dis están durmiendo. Están bien merlar.- susurró tratando de no dejarse llevar por la angustia de verle así.- tranquilo, por favor.- pidió con tono bajo, al tiempo que Thorin entraba corriendo en el cuarto hacia la cama.

\- ¡Padre!- llamó entrando corriendo y acercándose a la cama.

\- ¿qué?... Sí... Te reconozco. - susurró el enano soltando una mano a Balin para tocar las trenzas de Thorin donde llevaba los abalorios que señalaban su linaje.- Thorin...- añadió sonriendo cansadamente y moviéndose para pegar su frente a la de su hijo.

\- papá...- llamó Dis cuando estuvo junto a su hermano y atrayendo así la atención de su padre que la miró unos instantes antes de sonreir, de nuevo con cansancio, a su hija para imitar el gesto que había tenido con Thorin.- estábamos muy preocupados... No terminabas de despertar.- le explicó ella pegada a la frente de su padre cariñosamente.

\- estabas... Estabas embarazada y... Tenía un nieto.- dijo mirándola para luego ver a Balin tratando de obtener información.

\- y ahora en vez de uno tienes dos. Están dormidos, es muy temprano.- le explicó Balin pasando una mano por su pelo con una sonrisa tranquila.- luego vendrán a verte. Y tú deberías descansar. - pidió el enano con suavidad.- estaré justo aquí cuando despiertes.

A pesar del cansancio, del dolor por las heridas, Thrain negó con la cabeza. Temía que si se quedaba dormido volvería a despertar en una jaula, atormentado por aquellos malditos orcos que preguntaban una y otra vez por el anillo de poder que su padre había llevado y que no habían logrado encontrar tras la batalla. Lo habían apaleado, herido, quemado... Pero no habían logrado arrancarle ni una sola palabra sobre si conocía su paradero y de dónde estaba el anillo.

Su padre, Thror, podría haber enloquecido de codicia y poder por el oro de Erebor, pero él tenía un tesoro aún mayor que su padre había ignorado. Él protegería a su familia a como diera lugar y jamás revelaría el paradero del anillo para que estuvieran a salvo.

\- por favor.- pidió Thorin observando a su padre.- ha sido mucho tiempo con los orcos. Debes descansar para recuperarte.

En respuesta, Thrain volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- es una hermosa visión. No quiero perderla.- le explicó a su hijo con tono suave.

\- no es una visión- le respondió Balin soltando la mano de su marido.

Los enanos normalmente no expresaban su afecto en público salvo por los toques en la frente y aún así cuidaban muy bien de que solo hubiera gente de confianza cerca, eran sumamente privados, pero allí solo estaban sus hijos, por lo que Balin acarició la barba de su marido con devoción antes de inclinarse a besarle levemente en los labios.

\- no es un sueño. Estás a salvo, con nosotros.- susurró suavemente sin apartarse demasiado.- Yo mismo te despertaré en un par de horas para que desayunes algo. No voy a moverme de aquí.

Thrain lo miró suspirando por ese leve roce en sus labios, perdiéndose en el color marrón ambarino de los ojos de Balin y terminando por asentir. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde que lo conoció en su juventud y aún no era capaz de negarle nada.

Suspiró volviendo a ver a sus hijos antes de atreverse a cerrar los ojos y a intentar dormir.

\- Id a descansar. - les dijo Balin a los dos.- aún es temprano.

\- no creo que pueda dormir ahora mismo.- le aseguró Dis acercando la silla a la cama y sentándose allí.- además Dwalin cuida a los niños.

\- yo tampoco creo que pueda. Voy a vestirme- respondió Thorin aliviado al ver que su padre estaba despierto aunque pareciera confundido, saliendo del cuarto para ir por su ropa, sorprendido al ver a Bilbo de pie a la puerta del cuarto que compartían.- ¿Te hemos despertado?- preguntó viendo al hobbit en bata, como esperando algo.

\- me desperté cuando Dwalin entró a buscarte- explicó Bilbo asintiendo.- ¿Está todo bien?

\- mi padre despertó- respondió Thorin con suavidad.- Dwalin vino a avisarme porque preguntaba por nosotros.

\- es una noticia maravillosa. - comentó Bilbo.- me alegra muchísimo que esté mejorando.

\- sí, parece que pronto vas a perdernos de vista.- contestó Thorin mirando a Bilbo sintiendo algo de pesar, era increíble poder estar asentado en un lugar sin tener que pensar como lograr que su familia tuviera algo que comer o dónde dormir al día siguiente.

\- ha despertado pero no está recuperado y he dicho muchas veces ya que no hay prisa.- replicó el hobbit sonriendo con calma, tal vez en algún momento le molestasen, pero ahora mismo y le gustaba ver su casa llena de vida de nuevo.

Thorin tan solo hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras que su mirada le agradecía el gesto.

\- Haré panecillos de miel y frambuesas para desayunar. Después de todo tengo tiempo antes de que sea la hora.- comentó el hobbit finalmente dejando a Thorin para que se vistiera yendo a atender la cocina.

Un par de horas más tarde se pudo oír cómo la casa de iba llenando de vida al ir despertando todos y oyendo unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo que sin duda eran de Fili y Kili.

\- ¿El abuelo despertó?- preguntó Kili entrando corriendo en el cuarto seguido de Fili- Dwalin dijo que despertó.

Las voces emocionadas del pequeño hicieron que Thrain despertara de golpe sobresaltado teniendo de nuevo que ser sujetado para calmarle, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo.

\- salid de aquí.- les dijo Dwalin entrando en el cuarto para ayudar a su hermano y sus sobrinos para calmar a Thrain.- vamos, fuera.- añadió sacándoles con un suave empujoncito antes de cerrar la puerta frente a los niños.

Fili tomó a su hermano de la mano para moverle de la puerta hasta el salón, donde se sentó en una esquina con él, abrazándole intentando que Kili dejara de llorar y así los encontró Bilbo que iba preparando la mesa para servir el desayuno.

\- pero ¿qué hacéis ahí los dos?- preguntó al verlos allí solos.

\- el abuelo se puso peor por mi culpa.- respondió Kili hipando por la llantina.

\- y nos sacaron del cuarto.- dijo Fili viendo al hobbit con una mirada cargada de dolor, la última vez que le habían sacado de un lugar había sido la tienda de campaña donde su papá estaba siendo atendido y poco después le dijeron que se había muerto.

\- oh, estoy seguro que no ha sido culpa tuya.- consoló a Kili sonriéndole un poco y sacando su pañuelo para secarle la cara.- vamos, dentro de poco podréis ir a ver a vuestro abuelo y no queréis ir así, ¿Verdad?- comentó tratando de animarles un poco aunque estaba preocupado.

Por lo que se oía todos los enanos adultos estaban en el cuarto, y de verdad esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué tal si os acompaño y vemos qué tal está el abuelo?- sugirió ayudándoles a levantarse para llevarlos de nuevo hasta la puerta, tocando suavemente con los nudillos.

Fue Bifur el que abrió la puerta y ocho pares de ojos se fijaron en él al instante, sin duda estaban tratando temas serios, pero parecía que el enano postrado en cama estaba despierto, sereno y lúcido.

\- ¿Algún problema Bilbo?- preguntó Balin al no ver reacción alguna en el hobbit.

\- Sí. Sí que lo hay. Tengo dos enanos llorando en el salón porque su abuelo se empeoró por su culpa.- comentó haciéndose a un lado y dejando que los dos hermanos vieran el interior del cuarto y pudieran entrar.

\- oh, claro que no.- dijo Dis al notar las miradas preocupadas y tristes de sus hijos y yendo por ellos.- el abuelo se asustó ante el ruido fuerte y aún no sabe muy bien donde está cuando despierta de golpe, pero está bien.- explicó acercándoles a la cama para que lo vieran mejor.

\- mira Fili, ¿Te acuerdas del abuelo? Eras muy pequeño cuando...- dijo Balin sonriendo a sus nietos con un tinte de tristeza en el gesto- cuando se fue.

El pequeño asintió mirando al enano de la cama.

\- me gustaban sus cuentos.- comentó el niño sin dejar de verle ni un instante, recordando lejanamente estar junto a una hoguera sentado en las rodillas de aquel enano que le contaba historias que le ayudaban a dormir a pesar de que mucha gente lloraba a su alrededor por haber perdido su casa y a gente que querían.

\- sí, solía contarte historias de aventuras.- le respondió el enano, sonriendo al pequeño.- has crecido mucho, dentro de poco hasta tendrás barba.- añadió haciendo que su nieto mayor sonriera asintiendo.- y entonces tú debes ser Kili.

El moreno asintió pegado a las piernas de su madre aún algo afectado por lo ocurrido, pensando que podrían estar enojados con él.

\- ven que te vea.- pidió sonriéndole tratando de animarle mientras Dis empujaba cariñosa a su hijo hacia la cama.- vaya, mírate, eres igual que tu tío Thorin de pequeño.- le dijo al verle ganándose una sonrisa por parte del niño.

En medio de todo ese lío, Bilbo se escabulló de la habitación, para dejarles a solas mientras terminaba de poner la mesa para el desayuno. Otro día más que iba a llegar tarde al mercado... y a decir verdad le importaba menos de lo que se pudiera esperar.

Bofur no tardó en aparecer en la cocina donde el hobbit seguía trabajando en el almuerzo.

\- Buenos días Bilbo. ¿Te importa si llevo el desayuno para Thrain?- preguntó sonriéndole aunque sus ojos mostraban unas enormes ojeras de no haber dormido mucho.

\- la bandeja está sobre la mesa, puse tazas para dos. Seguro Balin quiere desayunar con él.- supuso mientras servía una jarra de leche caliente y otra de café y las ponía en la bandeja.

\- seguro que sí, no tardamos en venir a desayunar.- comentó llevando la bandeja al cuarto mientras instantes después el resto iba llegando a la mesa para desayunar.

Bilbo pudo ver cómo los niños estaban mucho más tranquilos, en realidad, todos lo parecían, como si el ambiente estuviera más ligero, aún quizás con la excepción de Dwalin y Bofur.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, sin demasiado bullicio como si temieran molestar a los dos enanos que estaban en el dormitorio, tras el cual, Bilbo se puso en pie sonriendo.

\- De nuevo voy tarde al mercado, esto se me va a terminar haciendo una costumbre.- comentó sonriendo y yendo a la cocina, confiando en que los enanos se encargaran de recoger la mesa.- he dejado en el horno unas empanadas de carne para la comida, por favor dadlas una mirada para que no se quemen.

\- yo me encargo.- le aseguró Oin mientras iba recogiendo platos de la mesa.

\- Bilbo tenemos algo de ropa que lavar.- comentó Dis con más seguridad de la que los demás mostraban al pedirle las cosas.

El hobbit había sido más que amable con ellos y sin duda entendería que si iban a estar allí algunos días necesitarían hacer la colada, por lo que no tuvo problemas en preguntarle.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Hay un lavadero en la parte de atrás, a la izquierda de donde pusimos la mesa para los niños. El jabón está con los cubos en el hueco de debajo. Y las cuerdas de tender están arriba, sobre la casa, hay escaleras en la parte de delante, justo al lado del banco.- le explicó sonriéndole.

\- Bilbo espera. - pidió Bofur poniéndose en pie necesitando alejarse de la presencia de Dwalin. Le echaba muchísimo de menos pero a la vez le ahogaba saber que le había herido y no sabía cómo afrontar todo eso.- vamos contigo. No tiene sentido que luego tengamos que ir a por la compra. Bueno, si te parece bien.

\- Oh, claro que sí. Además seguro te viene bien dar un paseo, el mercado estará animado, vamos.- comentó asintiendo sin ver la mirada molesta que Dwalin le dirigía mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

\- Buenos días señor Bolsón.- saludó una voz desde fuera.

\- Buenos días señora Ganapies.- respondió Bilbo mientras esperaba a que Bofur y Bifur se pusieran las botas, ya que al parecer habían comenzado a no ponérselas mientras estaban dentro de la casa.

\- Se comenta por ahí que tiene invitados en casa. Ayer vieron a sus sobrinos con lo que parecían dos niños enanos jugando por los prados.- comentó la chismosa mujer sonriendo deseando saber más ante lo que Bilbo pudo oír algo de barullo dentro de la casa y como si alguien corriera hacia él para detenerle, pero no llegando a tiempo para frenar su respuesta.

\- oh sí. ¿Recuerda aquellos enanos amigos de mis padres?- preguntó viendo a la mujer asentir encantada al ver que parecía que le iba a dar información privilegiada de primera mano.- pues un amigo de ellos, que tenía un primo viviendo cerca de las colinas de hierro le comentó a un pariente de su cuñado, que por cierto era primo de este amigo de las colinas de hierro, los servicios que mis padres les prestaron y bueno... Aquí están aunque antes de llegar se perdieron en el camino por lo que tuvieron que acampar sin saber lo cerca que estaban realmente de Bolsón Cerrado- explicó con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia porque la hobbit parecía encantada con todo lo que le había dicho pero en realidad no le había contado nada.

\- ya veo... ¿y se van a quedar mucho tiempo?- preguntó continuando con su deseo de saber.

\- Oh, señora Ganapies, sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte preguntarle a mis huéspedes si tienen intención de quedarse mucho, ¿no le parece?- preguntó de vuelta dejando en claro que de hecho el que ella preguntara era igual de desconsiderado.

\- Por supuesto, claro que sí- se apresuró a asegurar ella sin perder la sonrisa.- es solo por saber si estarán para la Gran Fiesta. Hay que contar con ellos si están aún en su casa.

\- Pues no sabría decirle ahora mismo, pero dado que falta más de un mes, se lo informaré según se vaya acercando la fecha.- le aseguró sin perder la compostura y la amabilidad con ella. Es cierto que era una cotilla empedernida pero no era mala persona.

\- oh, y por cierto, dicen que los niños estuvieron recogiendo athelas ayer. Espero que no haya nadie herido.- deseó la hobbit realmente preocupada por el hecho.

\- No, por suerte no. Uno de ellos se resfrió debido a la mojadura por la tormenta, pero ya se siente mucho mejor.- aseguró Bilbo terminando por solventar las dudas de la vecina.

\- Nada mejor que la infusión de athelas con miel para el resfriado, es cierto.- confirmó ella satisfecha con lo dicho y despidiéndose con un gesto amable que Bilbo imitó girándose luego para ver a Thorin en el pasillo cerca de él, un poco pálido quizás, a Bofur y Bifur congelados en el sitio, y a Balin que se había quedado quieto en medio del lugar mientras sacaba del cuarto la bandeja del desayuno.

\- ¿Tan estúpido parezco?- preguntó mirando a los enanos.- Traéis a un enano gravemente herido por orcos hasta la Comarca, os encuentro acampados a la desesperada ¿Y pensáis que voy a ir contándolo por ahí? Es más que obvio que os escondéis, si no, habríais hecho parada en Bree donde, si bien no tendríais casa donde guareceros, las defensas de la ciudad os hubieran protegido ante un ataque de los orcos que pudieran tratar de seguiros.

\- Bilbo...- respondió Thorin sin saber muy bien que decirle salvo volver a agradecer y disculparse por el riesgo en el que seguramente le habían puesto.

\- Con lo que la he dicho, en breve toda la Comarca sabrá que unos viejos amigos de mis padres están de visita y poco más, pero frenará a los curiosos. - comentó negando con la cabeza, no era necesario que le dijera nada.- ¿Nos vamos?- les preguntó a Bofur y Bifur volviendo a sostener su cesta.

Ambos asintieron para salir con él, siendo los tres detenidos por Balin.

\- Bilbo.- llamó Balin y sonriendo al hobbit cuando éste se giró a verle.- ha sido una muestra magnífica de oratoria. - le halagó por la charla con la vecina en la que había hablado mucho sin decir nada en realidad.

\- Gracias.- respondió Bilbo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir sin ser consciente de verdad de lo magnífico del cumplido viniendo de Balin, alguien que saliendo de lo más bajo de la sociedad enana había terminado siendo uno de los mejores consejeros del rey además de su yerno.


	8. Chapter 8

Para cuando regresaron con la compra Bofur iba del brazo de Bilbo comentando animadamente lo que habían estado viendo en el mercado y los precios, sin notar ninguno de los dos la mirada celosa y enojada de Dwalin, aunque al parecer fueron los únicos que no lo notaron.

\- Bilbo, a mi padre le gustaría conocerte.- dijo Thorin interrumpiendo la risa que compartía con Bofur.

\- Claro. - respondió dejando la cesta sobre la mesa para ir al cuarto, tocando a la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta.

\- ¡Ah! Bilbo pasa.- pidió Balin sonriéndole más animado que los días anteriores.

\- entonces eres el hobbit a quien al parecer le he ocupado la habitación.- le dijo Thrain sonriendo cansado y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.- por lo que me han contado creo que tú salvaste mi vida.- añadió dado que ha esas alturas Balin ya le había puesto al tanto de absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- No fue para tanto.- respondió Bilbo acercándose como le había pedido- sólo les eché una mano.

\- prestándonos un gran servicio al hacerlo y sin recibir nada a cambio dado que no pudimos ayudar en lo poco que pediste.- comentó el enano refiriéndose a las herramientas de jardín.

\- ya les aseguré que no hay problema por ello.- le explicó Bilbo no queriendo que se preocupara en realidad por ello.- fue una petición pero no hay ofensa en no haberla cumplido.

\- muchas gracias. Absolutamente nadie antes tuvo esa consideración con mi familia al parecer.- contestó tomando la mano del hobbit al decirlo de forma que casi parecía solemne.

Bilbo supo casi al instante que si le decía que no tenía nada que agradecer le ofendería por lo que asintió de forma cortés aceptando el agradecimiento del enano.

\- como ya les he dicho a los demás, pueden quedarse cuanto necesiten. No hay prisa.- le aseguró apretando la mano de éste en un gesto de confianza antes de soltarla.- y ahora voy a terminar la comida. No tardará demasiado.- añadió antes de sonreírles a ambos y salir del cuarto.

La comida transcurrió sin complicaciones si no se contaban las miradas de Dwalin cada vez que Bofur y Bilbo compartían parte de la conversación.

Cuando el salón estuvo recogido de nuevo, Balin pidió ayuda a su hermano, trayendo así a Thrain a una butaca de la sala.

El enano estaba sin vestir de forma apropiada, solo en pantalones y camiseta ambos interiores, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

\- papá deberías seguir acostado.- dijo Dis en cuanto le vio allí.

\- Necesitaba moverme un poco.- comentó Thrain sonriendo a su hija.- y asearme.- dijo señalando la maraña de barba y pelo mal cuidados durante su estancia con los orcos. Su familia sin duda lo había lavado pero distaba mucho de estar arreglado.

Bilbo estaba sentado en una silla leyendo sin poder evitar quedarse viendo a Thrain, dejando a su libro olvidado en su regazo. Simplemente estaba fascinado con la fuerza del enano. Sin duda las heridas no estaban cerradas y había estado prácticamente inconsciente esos días, pero había logrado levantarse aunque fuera un rato al menos.

Era increíble no ver ni un solo gesto de dolor en su cara mientras Balin, recurrentemente peinaba con cuidado cada mechón de pelo y barba de su marido.

Bilbo no entendía por qué todos parecían mirar con tanto respeto aquellos gestos ni por qué nadie se ofrecía a ayudar con eso, había mucho que hacer para desenredarlo bien.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó siendo al instante mirado por los enanos, Fili y Kili incluidos, sintiendo al instante que tal vez no debería haber dicho nada.

\- Seguro que mi hermano se basta y se sobra solo para atender todas las necesidades que su marido pueda tener- respondió Dwalin con un tono brusco que avisaba claramente que se mantuviera al margen.

\- Dwalin...- llamó su hermano para calmar su ánimo pero no lográndolo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera debería estar viendo esto.- respondió Dwalin poniéndose en pie y moviéndose a la entrada de la sala. Sabía que debían seguir allí hasta que Thrain se recuperase y pudieran decidir qué hacer con sus vidas pero se sentía encerrado allí. Estaba perdiendo lo poco que tenía en su vida y no podía hacer nada, salvo dedicarse a mirar como las atenciones de su marido iban dirigidas al maldito hobbit.

Bilbo no entendía lo que ocurría en realidad y desde luego estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerles una disculpa cuando Thrain se le adelantó.

\- para nosotros nuestro pelo o nuestras barbas es algo muy importante. Sus trenzas, los abalorios o las joyas que llevamos en ellas pueden mostrar muchas cosas. Desde nuestro rango, nuestra familia, a qué nos dedicamos, incluso puede dar fe de lo mucho que nuestra pareja nos quiere. Por eso nadie que no sea muy cercano debería hacerlo.- le explicó al hobbit.- mi esposo, mis hijos, tal vez un hermano, pero nadie más debería tocarlo con idea de peinarme. ¿Debo suponer que no es igual aquí?

\- ¿Aquí? Cuando tienes media docena de hijos o más, sobre todo si son niñas y hay una fiesta o algo parecido, donde hay mucho trabajo, las repartes por las casas de la familia más cercana para que las peinen ellos.- explicó Bilbo negando con la cabeza dejando claro que para ellos no tenía tal solemnidad.

\- Sigue siendo la familia quien las peina.- respondió Dwalin cruzándose de brazos y recordándole a Bilbo que era el anfitrión pero no era parte del grupo, sin saber en realidad el daño que ese comentario podía llegar a hacer al mediano, que desde que había perdido a sus padres se había sentido inexorablemente solo.

\- Fue nuestra familia la que os negó un techo y prefirió ignorar que yo seguía vivo dejándome en manos de los orcos. - comentó Thrain e iba a continuar siendo interrumpido por la puerta de entrada por la que entró corriendo Dalia, volviendo a mirar a Dwalin desde abajo con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Siempre estás aquí?- preguntó la niña curiosa, dado que la vez anterior le había encontrado en el mismo sitio.- cualquier día alguien te va a golpear con la puerta si no tienes cuidado, ¿sabes?

\- sobre todo si ese alguien entra de esa forma como si fuera una tromba de agua.- respondió Bilbo sonriendo a la niña a pesar de sentirse bastante afectado por la conversación anterior.

La niña lo miró con una sonrisa arrebatadora que no mostraba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento mientras que Fili y Kili corrían a su lado.

\- Dalia mira- dijo Kili tomando su mano para llevarla hasta Thrain.- mi abuelo.

La niña lo miró inclinándose educadamente mostrando unos modales exquisitos en un principio.

\- tú eres nuevo.- dijo haciendo que Bilbo no supiera si reír o regañarla.- ayer no estabas.

\- sí que estaba, estaba en cama, enfermo.- le explicó Fili a la niña.

\- Ah... Las athelas eran para ti. Que bien que ya te sientas mejor. Me alegro mucho.- le dijo al enano realmente feliz de verle recuperado y moviéndose hacia su espalda para ver lo que Balin hacía con detenimiento.

\- que trenza más chula. Yo quiero una también.- pidió la niña como si nada dándose la vuelta para dejar su melena a disposición de Balin como si nada.

\- Dalia.- llamó Bilbo antes de que nadie respondiera nada, queriendo evitar otra confrontación por el mismo tema y atrayendo la atención de la niña.- ¿Venías a jugar?- preguntó viéndola asentir cada vez más despacio como si pensara que algo se la olvidaba.

\- Ah, no. Tía Prímula me pidió que te dijera que tenías que ir a casa del Thain.- comentó como si eso no fuese nada.

\- ¿Estás segura que te dijo eso?- preguntó poniéndose en pie casi al instante con gesto preocupado.

\- y que te dieras prisa.- añadió asintiendo y mirando a Fili y a Kili después mientras Bilbo simplemente corría a un arcón que había cerca de la puerta para sacar una bolsa de cuero curtido y ponérsela al hombro.

\- ¿Juegas? - preguntó Kili ese día más dispuesto a compartirle los juguetes a la niña, que ya se dirigía a la alfombra.

\- Hoy no Dalia. Vete a casa.- respondió Bilbo serio mirando a la niña.- lo digo en serio, vete a casa.- añadió antes de salir de allí a la carrera prácticamente. No sabía cuándo iba a volver y no quería que la niña, bendita fuera su inocencia, metiera la pata, para eso ya estaba él.

La niña se quedó mirando la puerta extrañada pero sabía que cuando su tío decía que no siempre tenía un buen motivo.

\- Creo que me tengo que ir.- le respondió a Kili encogiéndose de hombros.- mañana vengo con Bando y los demás y jugamos.- prometió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Dalia, cielo, ¿No quieres una galleta para el camino?- preguntó Dis esperando atraer a la niña y ofreciéndole el tarro de las galletas para que pudiera tomar una.

\- muchas gracias- respondió la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente y corriendo hacia donde la enana estaba sentada para agarrar la galleta.

\- y Dalia, ¿Tú sabes quién es Thain?- preguntó a la niña que asintió.

\- Es el que más manda en la Comarca.- le explicó la niña atrayendo la curiosidad de los enanos.

\- como...¿Cómo un rey?- preguntó Dis viendo encogerse de hombros a Dalia. No era un concepto que los hobbits pequeños entendieran.

\- es como... Si tú peleas con el vecino porque dices que está tierra es tuya y yo digo que es mía, pues él dice de quien es... - le explicó la niña haciendo que Dis asintiera y le diera otra galleta.- ya me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.- contestó Dis tranquilamente antes de ver a los demás.- ¿Tendrá problemas por tenernos en su casa?- sugirió con preocupación.

\- Espero que no.- respondió Balin no queriendo que el muchacho tuviera problemas con su gobernante por ellos.

\- Igualmente creo que cuando regrese de merece una disculpa- dijo Thrain con tono serio.- salvó mi vida y sin conocernos nos ha tratado como debió habernos tratado nuestra familia. No me parece bien juzgarle por no conocer nuestras costumbres. Seguramente nosotros estamos ofendiendo algunas de las suyas y no ha reclamado nada.- añadió viendo a Dwalin directamente, entendía el enojo de su cuñado y sus celos pero tal vez los matrimonios entre hobbits no eran como entre enanos y simplemente necesitaban hablar con Bilbo.

Pasaron la tarde en la casa sin que el hobbit volviera ni supieran donde estaba hasta que al empezar a anochecer Dis entró en el cuarto donde su padre volvía a estar acostado, cansado solo por el hecho de levantarse para que Balin pudiera peinarle.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó la enana a sus padres.- ¿Preparamos algo de cena?

\- ¿No ha vuelto aún?- preguntó Balin preocupado al ver a su hija negar con la cabeza.- Supongo que agradecerá tener la cena preparada cuando llegue. Está siendo una conversación larga y seguramente intensa.- prosiguió sin verbalizar su preocupación de que pudiera haber sido encarcelado o algo así.

\- prepararé algo entonces- respondió ella antes de salir de allí preocupada también y no muy cómoda de cocinar allí sin estar Bilbo, dado que no quería usar algo que él tuviera pensado para cocinar al día siguiente.

Esperaron bastante antes de decidirse a cenar, recogiendo después y reservando la cena para Bilbo, pero aún pasada la medianoche el hobbit no había regresado.

\- Mañana a primera hora hay que salir a buscarle. Alguien debería poder dar razón de él.- dijo Balin preocupado por el muchacho.

Todos sabían que ir ahora sería inútil, era ya de noche cerrada, cualquiera que se los encontrara en su puerta se llevaría un buen susto y no los ayudaría.

\- hagamos turnos por si vuelve y necesita ayuda- sugirió Oin dispuesto a hacer la noche si nadie más quería.

\- yo me quedaré.- respondió Dwalin seriamente, logrando así ver cómo la tensión desaparecía de los hombros de Bofur por no tener que dormir con él.

Poco a poco los enanos se fueron acostando quedándose Thorin a solas con Dwalin.

\- Sabes que el punto es que recibas a Bilbo, lo ayudes y con suerte te disculpes ¿Verdad?- preguntó observando a su tío, que sin duda era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Dwalin gruñó algo ininteligible pero que sonaba más bien a una maldición en khuzdul y que hizo sonreír a Thorin.

\- No creo que Bilbo quiera meterse en tu relación si te soy sincero.- comentó viendo al otro.- más bien creo que trata de ayudar a Bofur porque siente que algo no está bien con él, lo que es más que obvio.

\- ¿Que algo no está bien?- preguntó Dwalin negando con la cabeza.- Nada está bien Thorin.

\- puedo verlo, pero no entiendo por qué.- respondió su amigo preocupado.

\- tampoco yo.- susurró encogiéndose de hombros.- simplemente se me escapa de entre los dedos mientras intento no perderle.

\- Habla con Bofur... - pidió Thorin apoyando la mano en el hombro de Dwalin en gesto de apoyo.- y discúlpate con Bilbo, yo hablaré con él sobre nuestras costumbres.- le aseguró tratando de apoyarle.

\- Gracias Thorin- murmuró asintiendo y dedicándole una leve sonrisa cansada.- vete a la cama. Si vuelve el mediano lo sabrás, al fin y al cabo, compartís cuarto.

Esta vez fue Thorin el que asintió aceptando irse a acostar, preocupado por Bilbo, Dwalin y Bofur.

...

Amanecía cuando Bilbo abrió la puerta despacio suponiendo que todos dormían, dejando su bolsa de cuero en el baúl de la entrada.

Estaba cansado y aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder tener algo de sueño decente por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra, dando un respingo al girarse para casi chocar con Dwalin que estaba en la entrada del salón. Al final Dalia iba a tener razón con eso de que siempre estaba allí.

\- Buenos días.- saludó serio sin haber olvidado la conversación del día anterior pero sin ganas de discutir en ese momento.

\- Estábamos preocupados. ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó mirando al hobbit y de hecho notando que no parecía herido, solo tenía un gesto de profundo cansancio.

\- Todo está bien, gracias.- respondió serio yendo a la cocina a por las lecheras vacías para sacarlas fuera y ponerlas en el carro e ir por leche para el desayuno de todos.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin atreverse a inquirir nada más sobre su ausencia.

\- Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia. Ayer se terminó la leche, hay que ir por más.- dijo cargando con cuidado las lecheras en el carro vacío.

\- Dime dónde y yo voy.- sugirió Dwalin llevando una de las lecheras con facilidad.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bilbo mirándole serio, no tenía demasiada paciencia esa mañana.

\- Porque pareces cansado...- contestó el enano viéndole y sabiendo que no podía dejarlo ahí.- lamento mucho lo de ayer Bilbo. Es solo que... Tengo problemas con Bofur y me tienen de los nervios. Sé que no es excusa pero la forma en la que está contigo, cómo te habla...

\- Estás... O por la dama verde, ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.- es... una estupidez. En modo alguno busco nada con tu marido, primero porque estáis casados y eso es sagrado para los hobbits, y segundo, Bofur no me gusta de esa manera. Es agradable y divertido pero nada más.

Dwalin asintió sin entender porqué el oír algo así le tranquilizaba tanto hasta el punto de poder llegar a esbozar una leve sonrisa hacia el hobbit.

Finalmente Bilbo le dio indicaciones para llegar a la lechería y volvió adentro mucho más animado. Se quitó la chaqueta y decidió lavarse un poco antes de empezar a hacer el desayuno, topándose en la puerta del baño con Bofur que mostraba a través de la camisa que llevaba una incipiente pancita que dejaba muy pocas dudas al respecto.

Bofur, que había pasado la noche como la anterior durmiendo poco y angustiado por la situación de su matrimonio, se sorprendió al verlo ahí tan temprano y despierto, poniendo de forma instintiva una mano en su abdomen, tratando de protegerse de la mirada del hobbit.

\- Deberíais haberme dicho que estabas esperando un hijo, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Bilbo serio, fastidiado por el secretismo de los enanos. ¡Ni que fuera un enemigo!.

\- Shhhh- pidió Bofur agarrando a Bilbo por el brazo al tiempo que miraba alrededor nervioso.- habla bajo. No lo saben.- rogó entre susurros.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo saben?- preguntó Bilbo bajando el tono de voz mientras Bofur le llevaba hacia la habitación que estaban ocupando Dwalin y él.

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie. Bueno, mi primo Bifur lo sabe pero guarda el secreto.- comentó bajito.- por favor, Bilbo.

\- yo... Si, claro, tranquilo. Pero no entiendo nada.- respondió sincero.

Bofur fue hasta la cama sentándose allí y mirando a Bilbo con gesto abatido.

\- es difícil de explicar... Yo... No esperaba quedarme embarazado.- dijo pasando una mano por su abdomen, tratando de relajar la molestia que sentía.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Bilbo acercándose a él.

\- cuando tu marido no quiere hijos, sí, lo es.- respondió con tono bajo y mirándose las manos oyendo un jadeo horrorizado por parte del hobbit.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Dejar que otra familia lo críe?- preguntó Bilbo y viendo a Bofur negar con la cabeza.- ¿Vas a abandonarlo?- preguntó de nuevo aunque ahora su tono si que era asustado.

\- ¡claro que no! Es mi hijo.- respondió Bofur al instante abrazando su pequeña pancita.

\- Bofur... Sigo sin entender nada.- comentó Bilbo sinceramente.

\- Mira Dwalin y yo no somos... un matrimonio muy normal.- trató de explicarle Bilbo.- la codicia por el oro volvió loco a nuestro rey. De pronto, nuestras leyes ancestrales no importaban si a él no le convenían, había una gran distinción de clases, las cosas cada vez iban peor. Los enanos tienen su alma gemela, un único amor al que serán fieles toda su vida, pero eso en Erebor, solo importaba si al rey le venía bien- explicó moviéndose para acabar apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y poniendo sobre su regazo las cobijas.- al rey le interesaba dar prestigio a la familia de Dwalin y lo hizo mediante matrimonio. Dado que eran de las clases de mineros más bajas debía casar a Dwalin con alguien con renombre, solo que si le casaba con un noble bajaría el estatus del noble por lo que le tocó al hijo de un joyero cuya fama le estaba haciendo que ganara un gran prestigio.

Bofur hizo una pausa al sentir la mano de Bilbo en la suya, sosteniéndola con fuerza tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Así que terminamos casados el uno con el otro sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera. Para los enanos el matrimonio es sagrado, si uno lo rompe quedan deshonrados ambos.- comentó bajito y volviendo a tragar grueso.- mi marca, que me designaba como portador, había aparecido hacía muy poco y aún no había decidido si quería casarme con una enana o con un enano y traer al mundo a sus hijos pero no pude elegir. Sé que debe ser difícil de entender lo que esa decisión significa si no lo vives pero...

Bofur se detuvo al ver la muñeca derecha de Bilbo desnuda frente a sus ojos donde portaba una hermosa marca que lo designaba como portador.

\- Entiendo muy bien.- respondió Bilbo con tono suave, tratando de calmar a Bofur.- en los hobbits las marcas aparecen al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y te dan el derecho de elegir una esposa o un esposo para formar una familia.

Bofur asintió mostrando su muñeca donde su marca, normalmente de color marrón clarito era ahora de un profundo color marrón chocolate, marcando así el estado de preñez del enano.

\- a nosotros también nos sale alrededor de nuestra mayoría de edad. Dado lo difícil que es para los enanos tener hijos, es un orgullo tener una hija o un hijo portador.- explicó suspirando.

\- Debió ser horrible verte forzado a casarte con alguien que no amabas y sin poder elegir.- comentó Bilbo viendo a Bofur asentir.

\- no hacía mucho que había cumplido mi mayoría de edad, no había decidido qué hacer y aún así no podía negarme. Tal y como estaba la mente del rey si lo hubiera hecho habría condenado a mi padre y seguramente a nuestra familia a la deshonra. Imagina mi cara cuando vi a Dwalin. Es muy alto para ser enano y tiene un porte impresionante. Me pareció un bruto, hosco y maleducado. Tampoco iba de buena gana a casarse.- comentó Bofur.- pero en cuanto nos quedamos solos descubrí un amante gentil y generoso. De pocas palabras y no siempre acertadas pero de buen corazón. Creo que aprendimos a apreciarnos.- explicó finalmente.- por años intentamos formar una familia. Al menos aquel sinsentido serviría para algo bueno, pero nada. Mi marca no cambiaba. Después de doce años casados dejé de prestar atención a la marca, ya sabíamos que no habría hijos después de todo, pero estábamos acomodados a vivir juntos y durante unos cuantos años funcionó.

\- ¿Hasta que llegó el dragón?- preguntó Bilbo con tono bajo viendo a Bofur asentir.

\- Todo ha sido caos y muerte desde entonces.- respondió el enano.- nuestros seres queridos perdidos o muertos, el dolor de los que sobrevivimos, ver que el resto del mundo iba siendo acogido por sus familias y que a tí se te van cerrando las puertas y oyendo a Dwalin decir una y otra vez que ningún niño debería vivir así. Notar la tristeza en sus ojos por Fili y Kili, o el alivio al ver que mi hermano y su esposa o Gloin, el hermano de Oin, y su familia eran acogidos por sus familias políticas porque no debería haber niños sin tener un lugar en que criarse... Y ahora yo...- respondió señalando su abdomen.- no puedo decírselo.

\- Claro. Simplemente un día te vas a poner de parto y a decirle " toma, tu hijo", dado que no lo vas a dar a otra familia ni lo vas a abandonar.- respondió Bilbo afianzando su mano.- tienes que decírselo Bofur.

\- lo sé, pero voy a complicar aún más la situación de todos y a darle muchos quebraderos de cabeza a mi marido, por no hablar de...- se calló de golpe teniendo que volver a sostener su abdomen por una punzada, cada vez eran más fuertes.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y acercándose más al instante poniendo una mano en su abdomen por encima de la camisa.

\- Llevo días con punzadas.- explicó preocupado por todo.

\- y viviendo con un partero no se te ocurrió comentármelo, ¿verdad?- dijo resoplando un poco.- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- no estoy seguro.- respondió Bofur mirando a Bilbo con gesto de agotamiento puro por la situación que le superaba.

\- ¿Me dejas revisarte?- preguntó a Bilbo, que deslizó la mano bajo su camisa ante el asentimiento de Bofur, en el mismo momento que Dwalin entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué narices está pasando? Que no debía preocuparme decía- dijo Dwalin yendo directo a por Bilbo y agarrándolo contra la pared con fuerza.- es mi esposo y tú vas a mantener tus manos lejos de él.

\- ¡Dwalin!- llamó Bofur levantándose de golpe para sostenerle y que no lastimase a Bilbo.- para, suéltalo. Por Mahal, suéltalo de una vez.

El oír el tono rogativo de Bofur fue más que suficiente para detener en seco al otro enano. ¿Tanto le importaba el mediano cómo para que no le dejara defender el honor de su matrimonio?.

Dwalin lo soltó sin mirar siquiera a Bofur sorprendido al ver un brillo ¿feliz? en los ojos del hobbit que no correspondía demasiado con la situación que estaban viviendo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia su marido para que le mirase.

Dwalin gruñó por lo bajo girándose a mirar a Bofur de pie junto a él, con la camisa demasiado estrecha alrededor de su abdomen y... Oh, por Mahal.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?- dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire sin dejar de ver a su marido.

\- yo no...- respondió Bofur encogiéndose en si mismo al tiempo que Bilbo pasaba por medio de ambos.

\- Bofur deberías acostarte. Yo... Mejor me voy. Avisadme cuando acabeis si necesitáis mis servicios.- ofreció Bilbo saliendo de allí y esperando que todo fuera bien porque desde luego Bofur no necesitaba tanta tensión.


	9. Chapter 9

En cuanto ambos se quedaron solos Bofur se sentó en la cama arropándose con la sábana y la manta, como protegiendo su abdomen sin saber que decirle a Dwalin.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó con tono serio sin atreverse a acercarse a él, no muy seguro de las reacciones que cualquiera de los dos pudiera tener.

\- Hace unas pocas semanas. Un poco después de salvar a Thrain de los orcos.- respondió cabizbajo sin atreverse a mirar a su marido.- me estaba lavando y vi que mi marca había cambiado pero no sé cuando pasó, hace años que no le presto atención.

\- ¿Pero por qué no decírmelo?- preguntó dando un paso hacia la cama, doliéndole al notar que Bofur se encogía un poco sobre si mismo protegiéndose de él.

\- Sabía que no lo querrías. Siempre lo dices. Un campamento como el nuestro no es lugar para niños. Veo tu lástima cada vez que Fili y Kili piden algo que deberían tener y no podemos darles, cuando se acurrucan de frío en brazos de uno de nosotros junto a la hoguera... Y yo- unos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo le hicieron callar al instante, levantando la cabeza hacia su esposo, que al instante lo estaba besando con amor.

\- No es la mejor situación ni el mejor momento, es cierto, pero está en camino y tiene que saber que si bien es algo inoportuno dadas las circunstancias, es amado por ambos.- dijo Dwalin soltando solo uno de los brazos hasta la prominente pancita de Bofur acariciando la zona con reverencia.- no puedo darle una montaña para vivir pero me mataré por hacer que no os falte de nada.- añadió al tiempo que Bofur apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, con cansancio por la tensión de los últimos días.

\- Bilbo solo iba a revisarme porque no me he estado sintiendo bien. - susurró contra el pecho de Dwalin.- Jamás te haría algo así, nunca te engañaría.

\- ¿Algo no va bien?- preguntó preocupado al instante acariciando su pelo.

\- He estado sintiendo punzadas.- explicó poniendo también una mano en su panza, sobre la mano de Dwalin.

\- y ¿qué dijo?- preguntó preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar con Bofur y su hijo.

\- ¿Qué va a decir? Le estampaste contra la pared antes de que me tocara si quiera.- respondió Bofur negando con la cabeza.- deberías disculparte, de nuevo, y pedirle que me revisara.- sugirió viendo a su marido asentir y soltarle para ir a por el mediano.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Bilbo en el pasillo con la misma bolsa de cuero curtido con la que había salido el día anterior de casa, alejado de la puerta para no oír su conversación pero esperando a que le avisaran.

\- ¿Ya puedo pasar?- preguntó Bilbo sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza para que no se disculpara.

\- Por favor.- respondió Dwalin haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar- ¿Espero fuera?- preguntó mirando hacia Bilbo que se acercaba a la cama.

\- Eso es cosa vuestra. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo tanto si te quedas como si te vas. Depende más de Bofur que de mí.- contestó Bilbo mirando a Bofur que simplemente extendió una mano hacia Dwalin para que fuera a su lado, por lo que momentos después la puerta estaba cerrada y Dwalin se sentaba al otro lado de la cama para tomar su mano.

Bilbo no dijo nada, sonriendo simplemente ante el gesto y, como iba a hacer antes de que Dwalin le apartase, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de Bofur comenzando a palpar su abdomen, muy pendiente de las zonas donde el enano sentía dolor, nada de eso debería ser doloroso, sin contar con que era un abdomen demasiado tenso.

Continuó con la exploración, incluyendo el tratar de oír al pequeño con una especie de trompetilla parecida a la que usaba Oin normalmente y pensando un poco mientras de limpiaba las manos con un paño y un líquido transparente que llevaba en la bolsa.

\- Eres el primer enano que atiendo Bofur así que podría equivocarme, pero yo diría que nacerá en diciembre o enero dado que vuestros embarazos son de 10 meses por lo que tengo entendido.- comentó mientras iba cerrando la bolsa aún pensativo como buscando un plan de acción.- de todas formas no deberías sentir dolor y siendo sincero me preocupa lo tenso que está tu abdomen. Necesito que te tomes las cosas con calma unos días. Caminar un poco por la casa pero nada de grandes paseos, nada de preocupaciones si es posible, necesito que te relajes.- le explicó ante lo que el enano iba asintiendo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Dwalin viendo aún el rostro pensativo del hobbit y necesitando saber si su familia iba a estar bien.

\- No estoy seguro, la verdad.- respondió Bilbo sinceramente mirando a ambos.- es como si el bebé no tuviera espacio para desarrollarse bien, como si le hubieran estado haciendo presión hacia dentro.- añadió cayendo en la cuenta de que Bofur había estado intentando ocultar su embarazo, mirando serio al enano sin decir nada.

\- ¿Bofur?- preguntó Dwalin sin poder creer que en realidad él hubiera podido hacer algo que lastimase a su hijo a sabiendas de que lo lastimaría.

\- He arreglado la ropa cuanto he podido pero no da más de sí.- respondió tragando grueso. No había pensado que eso lastimaría a su hijo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más.

\- Buscaremos una forma de solucionar eso.- susurró Dwalin pegando la frente a la de Bofur.- ahora tienes que estar tranquilo.- pidió esperando que si se cuidaba todo fuera bien.

\- Dwalin tiene razón, de momento cálmate. La camisa que llevas no te oprime y el abrigo tampoco, así que lo puedes usar como bata para la casa. Te prestaría una mía, pero te quedaría pequeña.- comentó Bilbo.- te prepararé un buen té de valeriana para relajar y si mañana no se ha aliviado nada, avisaremos a mi abuela, ella tiene más práctica con enanos.- añadió sonriéndole para infundirle ánimo.- no te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. Iré a preparar el té y a hervir la leche que trajiste, y de nuevo enhorabuena a los dos.

Bilbo salió del cuarto hacia el salón donde Thorin parecía buscar a alguien.

\- ¡Bilbo! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose al hobbit, mirándole con preocupación buscando algún tipo de daño.- ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con el Thain?.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a tener problemas con el Thain?- preguntó Bilbo sin entender la pregunta en realidad.

\- Por tenernos en tu casa.- contestó Thorin mirando alrededor de nuevo.

\- Mi casa es mía para tener en ella a quien quiera, siempre que mis invitados no den problemas en el pueblo el Thain no tiene nada que decir al respecto.- respondió Bilbo sonriendo.- ¿Qué buscas?

\- A Dwalin. Dijo que te esperaría por si necesitabas algo cuando llegaras y para disculparse.- explicó Thorin mientras sus padres salían del cuarto, Thrain apoyado en Balin para caminar.

\- Bilbo, muchacho, que bueno verte bien. Estábamos preocupados.- dijo Balin en cuanto notó que el mediano estaba allí.

\- Sí, Thorin me lo estaba comentando pero no había motivo. El Thain me llamó porque había problemas con un parto cerca de Delagua y tuve que trabajar- respondió dejando pasar a ambos para que Thrain se pudiera sentar en la cabecera de la mesa, donde iba a tener más amplitud para estar cómodo.

\- ¿Y todo fue bien?- preguntó Balin acomodando del todo a Thrain.

\- Al final sí, todo terminó bien.- respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.- voy a hervir la leche o no desayunaremos hoy.- añadió antes de ir a la cocina a para ello regresando con varios cuencos y tazas para poner la mesa, siendo interceptado por dos pequeños que se abrazaron a sus piernas en cuanto le vieron.

\- Pensábamos que no ibas a venir más.- dijo Kili sin separarse de él.

\- Vivo aquí, difícilmente podría no volver ¿no crees?- comentó esbozando una sonrisa Bilbo.

\- Sí, pero...- dijo Kili abrazándose más a él, para ellos, todo el problema venía de la forma en la que Dwalin le había hablado. Seguro había tardado en volver porque se había puesto triste porque le dijo que no era de la familia.

\- Cuando mamá me bañe, ¿me peinas?- pidió Fili que era lo primero que decía desde que lo habría abrazado.

\- ¡Y a mí!- reiteró el más pequeño de los dos mirando hacia arriba para ver a Bilbo.

\- Bueno creo que difícilmente podría hacerlo.- respondió suspirando un poco, estaba cansado después de pasar toda la noche en pie, y no estaba seguro de tener ganas de lidiar en ese momento con más complicaciones.

El puchero de los niños fue notable ante la respuesta del hobbit.

\- ya está bien. Dejad en paz a Bilbo.- pidió Dis acercándose para apartar a los niños de él, sabiendo que esa respuesta seguro había herido a sus hijos, ya que poco más o menos les acababa de decir que no eran nada para él pero como su padre había dicho el día anterior, Bilbo no conocía sus costumbres.

\- ¿No nos quieres ya por lo que te dijo Dwalin ayer?- preguntó Fili mirando a Bilbo con ojos tristes.

\- Oh, por Yavanna. Yo no tengo cabeza para esto hoy.- susurró más para si mismo que para el resto y mirando a los niños.- no estoy enfadado con nadie Fili, y por supuesto que os quiero, pero si no recuerdo mal las trenzas que lleváis significan cosas, de las que de hecho, yo no tengo idea, así que difícilmente podría hacerlas adecuadamente.- les explicó con paciencia.

\- pero desenredarnos el pelo ¿Si?- sugirió Kili con voz queda.

\- Sí, supongo que eso sí. Si a vuestra madre le parece bien.- añadió no queriendo más problemas a cuenta del pelo de nadie.

\- Claro que sí Bilbo. Perdona lo de ayer de Dwalin. Está un poco irascible últimamente - trató de explicar Dis, evitando decir que estaba celoso.

\- y hablando de Dwalin. Dijo que esperaría a que llegaras.- comentó Oin sentándose en el que ya era prácticamente su lugar a la mesa.

\- Me estaba esperando cuando llegué- confirmó Bilbo terminando de acomodar los platos- y fue a buscar la leche. Debe haber ido a despertar a Bofur para el desayuno.- añadió como si nada.

\- Nosotros le ayudamos- dijo Fili tomando la mano de Kili para ir al cuarto y saltarles en la cama, al tiempo que Bilbo lograba sostenerles.

\- No creo que necesiten ayuda ahora mismo.- comentó haciéndose el tonto pero señalando a los niños su lugar en la mesa para que fueran a sentarse.

\- Señor Hobbit, me parece que sabe usted algo que los demás no sabemos.- dijo de pronto Thorin mirando a Bilbo con un brillo divertido en los ojos, recordando lo mucho que le había molestado que le dijera "señor hobbit" el día que se habían conocido.

\- Sin duda, Señor Enano, sé muchas cosas que ustedes no saben. Pero no veo utilidad alguna a que yo les cuente cómo se plantan unos tomates dignos de ganar cualquier competición de horticultura ni de qué les sirve conocer el ciclo de transformación de la mariposa de las patatas.- añadió viéndole con el mismo gesto de autosuficiencia que él y la sonrisilla bulona en el rostro.

Esa respuesta arrancó una risa de parte de Thorin y la sonrisa de algunos enanos, mientras que Balin solo observaba la escena notando cierta complicidad que comenzaba a surgir entre su hijo y el hobbit pero sin decir nada al respecto.

\- pero entonces, ¿Se van a perder el desayuno?- preguntó Fili sentándose en su lugar.

\- ¿Quién se va a perder el desayuno?- preguntó Dwalin entrando en el salón con Bofur a su lado.

\- Te olvidaste el pantalón tío Bofur.- dijo Kili al ver al enano descalzo, sin pantalones pero con el abrigo puesto.

\- No me lo olvidé Kili. Yo...- se detuvo mirando a Dwalin en busca de ayuda para encontrar una explicación factible.

\- No se los puso porque hay que arreglarlos. No le quedan de cintura.- explicó Dwalin con simpleza haciendo que Bofur se sentara a la mesa.

\- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Balin alzando una ceja.

No daba la sensación de que su cuñado hubiera engordado y si a eso le sumaba la extraña actitud del enano esas últimas semanas y la cara de embelesado que su hermano tenía en ese momento solo había que sumar dos y dos.

Estiró la mano dejándola sobre el abdomen abultado de Bofur que se tensó al instante. Después de todo, ese embarazo complicaba la situación de todos y casi estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Balin lo abrazó riendo feliz.

\- Ya iba siendo hora- comentó aún abrazando a Bofur.- ¡Qué magnífica noticia!- añadió antes de sonreír a su hermano abrazándole también y pegando su frente con la de Dwalin.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en seguir a la de Balin, importándoles más que la familia creciera que la situación que eso podría llegar a crearles.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kili viendo a su madre abrazar a sus tíos también.

\- Van a tener un primo según parece.- les informó Balin viendo la cara de los niños iluminarse al tiempo que bajaban de las sillas para ir a abrazarse a Bofur.

Bilbo sonrió al ver así a los enanos antes de ir a la cocina, partiendo pan que había sobrado. No había nada horneado ese día, dado que no había estado en casa así que unas tostadas de pan con nata y miel deberían servir.

Regresó al salón donde aún había comentarios de felicidad y regocijo por el nuevo miembro en camino, pudiendo notar en la cara de Bofur una expresión más relajada que la que había llevado semanas anteriores.

Colocó en la mesa la tetera con la infusión de valeriana para Bofur antes de seguir trayendo el resto de las cosas oyendo la puerta de la casa abrirse.

\- Buenos días.- saludó Prímula entrando en el salón cargada con dos cestas viendo a los enanos allí y fijándose en uno que no había visto antes ni por el mercado con Bilbo, suponiendo que era el enfermo que los niños le habían contado.- me alegra ver que está mejor.- le dijo directamente a Thrain.- soy Prímula, la prima de Bilbo.- añadió presentándose y dejando las cestas en el suelo.

\- Mucho gusto. - saludó Thrain e iba a presentarse cuando Kili saltó de la silla hacia ella.

\- Es mi abuelo Thrain.- dijo el niño entusiasmado y acercándose al enano con un gesto de orgullo.

\- Sí, Dalia ya me lo contó. Mira que bien lo habéis cuidado que ya se levanta de la cama y todo.- respondió ella revolviendo un poco el pelo de Kili en gesto cariñoso sin saber el significado del pelo para ellos, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Kili por el gesto cariñoso.- y por cierto, ¿dónde está el hobbit del momento?- preguntó refiriéndose a Bilbo.

\- ¿El hobbit del momento? Busca en el mercado Prímula, soy el único hobbit aquí.- respondió Bilbo saliendo de la cocina con los cuencos de nata que había sacado de la leche hirviendo.

\- Mírate, trillizos nada menos.- le respondió ella orgullosa.

\- Oye, ha sido su madre la que los ha traído al mundo, no yo.- respondió al recibir el abrazo de su prima.

\- Bobadas. Ya se cuenta por ahí que el primero de los pequeños traía el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello. Si no hubieras estado allí se habría estrangulado al nacer y probablemente el parto de los otros dos no habría ido nada bien.- comentó ella palmeando su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enterado tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- los abuelos de los pequeños lo están pregonando a los cuatro vientos por toda la Comarca.- explicó Prímula antes de señalar las dos cestas.- te he traído unas pastas de miel y limón, un bizcocho con nueces y compota de manzana y me encontré de camino con tu abuela que te manda un bizcocho de chocolate y cerezas y unas rosquillas. Por cierto que me ha dicho que no hagas comida al mediodía que ella se encarga.

\- No necesitabais traer nada y desde luego que tengo que preparar algo. Tengo invitados.- comentó Bilbo viendo a Prímula sacar los dulces en la mesa para el desayuno y luego dejar a un lado unas cuantas botellas de vino que también traía.

\- yo diría que tú abuela ya lo sabe.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- dijo algo de estar asando un jamón o algo así y yo tengo ya en el horno unos pasteles de carne para traerte luego. Además que vine a robarte dos enanos.

\- ¿Tú crees que se van a dejar robar?- preguntó Bilbo divertido viendo la cara de confusión de los enanos y terminando por aclarar.- Bueno, no sé si Oin y Dwalin estén muy conformes con irse contigo pero...- añadió señalando a los dos enanos.

\- ¡Bilbo! Eres imposible a veces.- comentó ella negando con la cabeza y acercándose a Fili y a Kili.- ¿Os venís conmigo a pasar el día? Aquí va a estar muy aburrido con todas las visitas que van a venir.

\- ¿Con Dalia y Bando?- preguntó Fili al tiempo que miraba a su madre pidiendo permiso igual que Kili.

\- No sé si sería muy apropiado.- respondió Dis que no se había alejado mucho de los niños jamás y era muy protectora con ellos, como la mayoría de los enanos con sus hijos.- además que seguramente Prímula ya tiene suficiente trabajo.

\- Tengo 14 niños en casa ahora mismo, créeme que 2 más no va a ser una gran diferencia.- comentó Prímula al tiempo que Dis miraba a Bilbo sin saber que decidir.

\- Van a estar bien cuidados.- le aseguró Bilbo con tranquilidad pero dejando que la decisión la tomara ella.

\- yo... Supongo que pueden ir, sí.- comentó no muy convencida siendo coreada por la alegría de los niños.

\- pues desayunad tranquilos que en un ratito mando a Bando a por vosotros.- les dijo a los niños sonriendo.- te los devuelvo para la hora de la cena.- le aseguró a la enana que asintió en respuesta.

\- si en algún momento dan demasiada guerra o algo...- comentó Dis no queriendo que molestasen.

\- No van a dar guerra. Tú no te preocupes.- le dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza antes de mirar a Bilbo.- me voy para que podáis desayunar antes de que comience el lío.

\- Gracias Prímula.- respondió asintiendo a lo que ella respondió con un guiño divertido antes de irse a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Sé que habia prometido algo especial en este capítulo pero si hubiera puesto esa escena habría sido enorme el capítulo así que lo dejé para el siguiente para darle a todo la importancia que tiene. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

...

Para cuando Bando llegó a recoger a Fili y a Kili ya habían terminado de desayunar y los pequeños estaban más que listos para poder irse a pasar el día jugando con sus amigos por lo que no tardaron mucho en despedirse y salir corriendo con el muchacho hobbit.

\- Están felices.- comentó Dis viendo la forma en que sus hijos se marchaban corriendo con sus amigos y regresando a la salita donde todos continuaban sentados a la mesa.

\- tienen otros niños para jugar, claro que están felices.- respondió Balin sonriendo a su hija aunque en el fondo sentía pesar de tener que privar pronto a su familia de toda esa paz.

Bilbo solo sonrió ante el comentario de Dis levantándose para llevar los platos y tazas del desayuno a la cocina para fregarlos y recogerlos después cuando se oyó de nuevo la puerta de entrada y un "buenos días" desde el recibidor.

\- Buenos días- respondió Bilbo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa sonriendo al reconocer la voz de la mujer.- ¿De verdad necesitas permiso para entrar?- preguntó acercándose a la puerta para abrazar a su abuela.

\- Nunca olvides tus buenos modales Bilbo.- contestó la anciana sonriendo a su nieto u entrando con él al salón donde los enanos estaban.

\- permíteme que te presente.- pidió Bilbo señalando uno por uno a los enanos sentados a la mesa y diciendo sus nombres y ante lo que cada enano nombrado iba haciendo un gesto cortés con la cabeza en señal de saludo- y nos faltan los dos pequeños, Fili y Kili, que se los llevó Prímula a pasar el día.

Bilbo hizo una pausa viendo a los enanos y señalando a la hobbit que se agarraba de su brazo.

\- Ella es Adamanta Tuk. Mi abuela materna.- les presentó mientras guiaba a su abuela hacia una de las sillas vacías en la mesa para que se sentara.

\- Es un placer conocerla.- saludó Thrain en nombre de los presentes haciéndose seguidamente un silencio tenso en el que los enanos pensaban como explicar a la anciana su permanencia en la casa de su nieto y ella estudiaba a los enanos que ahora vivían con Bilbo.

\- Abuela, Prímula me dijo que tú estabas haciendo la comida de hoy pero de verdad que no es necesario.- comentó Bilbo rompiendo ese silencio.

\- Paparruchas.- respondió Adamanta mirando a Bilbo.- has corrido más de media Comarca para llegar cerca de Delagua, has atendido un complicado parto de trillizos y has caminando gran parte de la noche para regresar a casa, lo que tienes que hacer tú hoy es nada, salvo recibir visitas y agradecer presentes sin decir que no había motivo para que te los traigan. Esos tres pequeños y su madre estarían muertos ahora si no hubieras estado allí, así que sí que hay motivo para que te traigan presentes.

\- Está bien, está bien, gracias.- respondió sonriendo ante la regañina de su abuela sin ver el gesto en las caras de los enanos al oír la verdadera dimensión de lo hecho por parte del hobbit- y gracias por la visita también por cierto. ¿Quieres un té?.- le ofreció ya casi yendo hacia la cocina.

\- Bilbo Bolsón, ¡Que te sientes de una vez!- exigió con tono preocupado y cariñoso.- además no es una visita de cortesía, necesito hablar contigo.- explicó ella viendo como su nieto de sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sabiendo que sin duda debía ser serio.

\- Mejor os dejamos a solas si os parece.- comentó Dis poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a levantar al resto para darles intimidad, y prefiriendo no escuchar si la anciana le pedía a Bilbo que terminara con la "visita" que ellos le estaban haciendo o algún tema personal.

\- No es necesario.- respondió Adamanta negando con la cabeza- con que lo dicho no salga de aquí es suficiente.- añadió antes de mirar a su nieto.- estoy pensando en quitarle su privilegio a Hierbabuena.

Bilbo miró sorprendido a su abuela. Era la partera más anciana de La Comarca y eso la confería el poder de preservar el buen hacer de su profesión. Ser partero o partera era una condición que muchos deseaban dada la posición acomodada que otorgaba, pero no todos los que la deseaban estaban capacitados para realizarla.

Normalmente se heredaba de padres a hijos y se transmitía así el conocimiento necesario para preservar tan noble profesión pero de vez en cuando aparecía alguien qué deseaba dedicarse a ese trabajo. Eran pocos los que lo hacían por verdadera vocación y ahí era donde intervenía Adamanta. Ella debía cuidar que los hijos que heredaban los conocimientos de sus padres también heredasen su vocación y que quienes deseaban dedicarse a tan noble arte fuera por vocación y no por codicia.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quitarle sus privilegios?- preguntó Bilbo observando a su abuela.

\- Ella debió atender el parto y sin embargo envió a alguien pidiendo ayuda.- respondió la anciana viendo a Bilbo sabiendo que amaba la profesión tanto como ella y queriendo conocer su opinión de la situación.

\- Es cierto que ella debía ser la partera que debía hacerse cargo y que en un principio puede parecer que no se ocupó de su responsabilidad, pero a mí entender le salvó la vida a los cuatro. En ningún momento dejó sola a la madre mientras yo llegaba, tuvo el buen tino de darse cuenta de que algo iba mal y que no podría resolverlo ella, pidió ayuda aún sabiendo que tú lo sabrías y se arriesgaba a perder su título de partera y cuando yo llegué se quedó para ver qué hacía, cómo lo hacía y no dejó de hacerme preguntas para aprender más de la situación. - le dijo Bilbo dándole una valoración justa de Hierbabuena a su abuela para que decidiera.

\- Entonces, si fueras tú quien estuviera de parto, ¿la querrías de partera?- preguntó directamente la anciana.

Bilbo hizo una pausa para sopesar la pregunta viendo la forma en la que los enanos le miraban al entender que él también era portador, lo que para ellos era un gran honor y esbozándoles una sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

Finalmente suspiró negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no dejaría que me atendiera salvo que tuviera la certeza de que no habría complicaciones pero deberías haberla visto, abuela, de verdad que vale para esto, tiene vocación, la gusta la profesión, pero creo que no ha sido correctamente formada.- opinó Bilbo con sinceridad.

\- A Hierbabuena la crió su tía y ella le enseñó la profesión igual que a su hija Rosmerta. No creo que...- iba a seguir hablando pero Bilbo la interrumpió con enojo.

\- ¡No me hables de Rosmerta Ciñatiesa! - exclamó Bilbo con rabia.- es la partera más inútil del mundo y la única razón por la que mantiene su título es porque casualmente siempre que va a haber un parto en su zona está de viaje. Sabes tan bien como yo que como partera no vale nada y que alguien con vocación sabe quiénes están esperando un hijo en su zona y cuando se pondrán de parto y si tienes un viaje que hacer no lo programas cuando alguien va a parir. Eso no es vocación- añadió con la pasión que le provocaba su trabajo y la rabia que le daba que alguien que debía amarlo y respetarlo no lo hiciera.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo revocar su título por no estar cuando hay un parto, solo si su desempeño no es bueno...- respondió ella pensando y viendo a Bilbo.- ¿Estás sugiriendo que la madre de Rosmerta no enseñó a ambas por igual queriendo que su hija ganara más prestigio que Hierbabuena pero que Rosmerta no tiene vocación? - preguntó la abuela preocupada por ello.

\- justo eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Creo que Hierbabuena tiene todo lo que una buena partera necesita solo la falta conocimiento, pero tiene pasión, vocación e instinto. Se dio cuenta rápido de que había un problema y nos avisó. Si hubiera tardado más en llamarnos estarían todos muertos. Es avispada y curiosa. Te aseguro abuela que será una grandiosa partera sí la damos la oportunidad.- le explicó esperando que ella sopesara la situación.

\- Voy a convocarla y a hablar con ella. Quiero saber cómo fue su formación. Si al final concuerdo contigo, ¿la aceptarías en prácticas?- preguntó ella queriendo valorar la confianza que su nieto tenía en aquella muchacha.

\- Nunca he tenido a nadie en prácticas conmigo pero sin duda me preocuparía de mostrarla todo lo que sé para que pueda hacer su trabajo correctamente.- le respondió asintiendo.

\- ¿Sabes que entonces serías también el partero de su zona mientras está aprendiendo contigo?.- preguntó preocupada genuinamente por Bilbo, eran muchos viajes campo a través y aunque la Comarca era segura de vez en cuando siempre había algún peligro.

\- No lo sabía pero tampoco me importa abuela- respondió asintiendo aceptando los riesgos que eso contraía.

\- Muy bien entonces, hablaré con ella y decidiré algo.- respondió la anciana sonriendo a Bilbo.

\- Gracias abuela. Realmente no veo cual es el problema de no saber algo y pedir ayuda para que las cosas no se tuerzan. De hecho, yo necesito la tuya con un embarazo que me gustaría que valorases.- comentó observando a la anciana y notando su tensión mientras le miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bilbo sin entender en un principio la mirada de su abuela para seguidamente enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas.- ¡No! no. Yo no. Él.- añadió negando con la cabeza y señalando a Bofur.- algo no va del todo bien, pero es el primer enano que atiendo, tú tienes más práctica con enanos.

Adamanta sonrió un poco apesadumbrada mirando a Bilbo.

\- Fue justo así como tu madre nos dijo que estabas en camino... "Necesito que me ayudéis a valorar un embarazo que yo no puedo valorar".- explicó la hobbit para seguidamente mirar a Bofur.- será un placer valorarle si me lo permite- añadió al tiempo que Bofur asentía sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que notó como Bilbo le señalaba para que fuera al cuarto con ella.

\- no tardaremos.- aseguró Bilbo antes de seguir a su abuela y a Bofur al cuarto, haciendo un gesto a Dwalin para que los acompañara, sabiendo que seguramente así estaría más tranquilo.

Para cuando regresaron al salón la mesa estaba limpia y la cocina recogida por completo.

La hobbit señaló a Bofur el sillón para que se sentara poniendo una manta en sus rodillas. Nadie en la Comarca se extrañaría de verle descalzo y así ninguna visita notaría que se hecho, estaba en camisa de dormir y sin pantalones.

\- Haz caso a Bilbo y no creo que tengamos ninguna complicación- comentó Adamanta con una sonrisa y luego mirando al resto.- a ver si son capaces de hacer que el testarudo de mi nieto descanse un poco.- pidió al resto de los enanos antes de abrazar a dicho nieto.- luego te envío el almuerzo. Un día de estos me pasaré a tomar el té y hablamos más tranquilamente.- añadió en despedida.

\- Eso sería fantástico.- le aseguró Balin que después se presenciar su conversación con Bilbo sobre la muchacha partera estaba convencido de que sería una charla de lo más motivadora.- y no se preocupe, le haremos descansar.- añadió ganándose una risa de la hobbit desde la puerta.

\- suerte con eso.- se la oyó responder desde afuera mientras Thorin hacia un gesto a Dwalin para que le acompañara para regresar la butaca que habían quitado del salón para que Balin durmiera en el cuarto y que Bilbo pudiera descansar en el salón.

\- Bueno... ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate.- señaló Thorin mirando a Bilbo.

\- ¿Qué? No... No, no. Tenemos mucho que hacer.- respondió Bilbo mientras Dis lo empujaba desde atrás hacia el asiento.

\- Haz caso Bilbo. Se supone que hoy va a ser un día ocupado por lo que habéis dicho.- comentó la enana aunque no entendía por qué.

\- Sí, y por eso tengo mucho que hacer en la despensa y en la casa.- explicó de pie junto a la butaca, al tiempo que Thorin ponía sus manos en sus hombros haciéndole sentar.

\- Tienes un montón de manos disponibles así que empieza a mandar.- respondió Thorin dispuesto a no dejarle levantar.

\- ¿Vais a organizarme la despensa y a rebuscar en los armarios de la casa para ver dónde está la plata?- preguntó Bilbo serio, confiaba en ellos pero eso le parecía excesivo. Eran sus invitados, no sus criados.

\- Bueno... No. Claro que no.- respondió Thorin retirando un poco el ímpetu que le había puesto ante la idea de que descansase sorprendido al recibir así una acusación de intento de robo. Era algo que hasta hacía poco habría esperado pero que después de unos días con el hobbit le había pillado con la guardia baja no esperando algo así por parte de Bilbo.- Ninguno de los presentes ha mirado más allá de la cocina, la despensa y los armarios vacíos de los cuartos donde dormimos.- añadió serio. Les habían acusado muchas veces de algo así y jamás había dolido de esa manera.

Bilbo lo miró extrañado por la respuesta notando su seriedad y la tensión en los presentes sin entender nada de nuevo.

\- creo muchacho que está pasando algo que no entendemos- dijo Thrain desde la silla que ocupaba en la mesa.- no te conozco mucho pero por lo que me han contado sobre cómo nos has tratado desde que nos viste acampados me resisto a pensar que nos acusas de intentar robarte.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez. Pues claro que no estoy acusando a nadie de robar o de intentarlo ¿Por qué haría eso?.- respondió al instante viendo a los enanos para luego detenerse a ver a Thorin que era el que había tratado de hacer que descansase y que aunque intentaba mantenerse impasible no podía evitar que si mirada se notara dolida- Literalmente tengo que revisar los armarios para encontrar la cubertería de plata de mi madre porque no se donde la puse la última vez y luego necesito volver a guardarla en otro lugar.

\- Pues yo todavía lo entiendo menos.- contestó Bofur mirándole confundido.- ¿Qué está pasando Bilbo?- preguntó realmente sin entender nada.

\- Bueno supongo que os resulta obvio el hecho de que esté esperando muchas visitas así que...- comenzó a explicar Bilbo siendo interrumpido por Oin.

\- ¿Qué tiene de obvio muchacho? Sabemos que vas a tener muchas visitas porque tu abuela y Prímula las han anunciado pero poco más.- explicó el enano haciendo que Bilbo lo mirase confundido.

\- ¿Las parteras enanas cobran?- preguntó tentativamente Bilbo viendo el obvio asentimiento de la mayoría.

\- Como cualquier trabajador.- respondió Balin mirando curioso a Bilbo.- ¿Debemos suponer que aquí no?

\- No, no cobramos. Es la manera de asegurar a todos que da igual el nivel económico de la familia, haremos siempre nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que todo termine bien.- explicó el hobbit.- lo habitual es que después la familia del recién nacido dentro de sus posibilidades hagan llegar a quien les atendiera algún obsequio o monedas, pero quienes no están en condiciones de afrontar algo así no envían nada y no hay ofensa alguna. Cuando es un parto complicado como en este caso, la familia corre la voz y no es solo la familia sino los vecinos y demás los que se deciden a traer cosas para agradecer la buena mano del partero.- continuó Bilbo.

\- Por eso necesitas recolocar la despensa y los armarios. Esperas tener que meter muchas cosas ahí.- comentó Dis comenzando a entender.

\- ¿Y la plata?- interrumpió su hermano mirando aún tenso a Bilbo.

\- Oh, quita esa cara, que no te he llamado ladrón. De hecho si es que necesito encontrar la plata es para que no me la roben, pero no vosotros, Lobelia. Esa condenada hobbit. No creo que ella traiga nada pero si viene sin duda tratará de llevarse algo.- comentó Bilbo suspirando.- por eso siempre cambio la plata de sitio, porque en cuanto me descuido trata de buscarla. Y no recuerdo donde la guardé la última vez.

\- esa tal Lobelia, no puede ser tan... así.- dijo Bofur mirándole sorprendido.

\- el día del entierro de mi madre la pillé llevándose la plata porque según ella, con mi madre muerta no me servía para nada.- respondió Bilbo serio.- es tan... así y más.- añadió imitando en bromas el tono que Bofur había usado para luego ver a Thorin.- en serio no pretendía sugerir que queríais robarme. Si temiera algo así no os habría invitado a quedaros y si no miráis que hay en otros armarios es vuestro problema. Yo ya os he dicho que estáis en vuestra casa y precisamente por eso pregunté si ibais a colocar mi despensa y a rebuscar la plata en los armarios... Quiero que os sintáis como en casa no como criados.- añadió el hobbit suspirando aliviado al sentir la leve sonrisa de Thorin mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

\- Entonces déjanos ayudarte, llevas días cuidando que no nos falte de nada. Deja que hoy nosotros te demos una mano. Al fin y al cabo cuando uno está en su casa hace labores en ella- pidió el enano haciendo que finalmente Bilbo asintiera.

\- Está bien. Necesito encontrar esa cubertería. Está en una caja de madera labrada de más o menos este tamaño.- explicó mostrando las dimensiones de la caja.

\- Bueno... Pues vamos a buscar.- comentó Oin poniéndose en pie para ayudar en la búsqueda.

\- Thorin, traed el sofá de la biblioteca, así tu padre podrá descansar también sin tener que irse a la cama.- pidió al ver el gesto cansado de Thrain.

Thorin le sonrió yendo con Bifur para traer el sofá y ayudar a su padre a acomodarse en él para luego unirse a la búsqueda de la caja de la cubertería mientras Balin y Dis se encargaban de colocar la despensa haciendo sitio para lo que pudieran traer.

\- Entonces ¿hay algún problema con mi sobrino?- preguntó Thrain mirando a Bofur que pasaba distraídamente la mano por su abdomen.

\- Según parece no.- respondió Bofur sonriéndole.- solo necesito descansar unos días y no aplicar presión de nuevo en mi abdomen.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó Balin viendo a Bofur al oírle desde la despensa y asomándose.

\- No tengo mucha ropa donde elegir.- respondió con tono bajo.- como dijimos antes mis pantalones no dan mucho más.

\- Ya veo.- respondió Balin suponiendo la forma en la que Bofur y Dwalin debían estar sintiéndose si ni eso eran capaces de proveer a su hijo.- lo arreglaremos.- le aseguró viendo a su esposo con gesto preocupado. Necesitaban ropa, eso estaba más que claro. Y no solo Bofur. Necesitarían ropa para el bebé, Thrain llevaba ropa de Balin y no tenían más que un par de cambios cada uno. Estaban cómodos en la casa de Bilbo pero su complicada situación seguía igual que antes aunque fuera fácil olvidarse de ello.

Bilbo de buena gana se habría ofrecido para ayudar y les habría provisto de tela para hacer varios pantalones con talla suficiente pero ese día no tenía energía para más disputas por orgullo o costumbres quedándose tranquilo allí sentado mientras oía al resto trastear por la casa.

\- Creo que lo tengo.- se oyó decir a Dwalin que regresó a la sala con una caja de madera labrada y entregándosela a Bilbo sin haber mirado dentro.

\- Esta es, sí, ¿dónde estaba?- preguntó a Dwalin dado que era él quien la había encontrado mientras la abría para ver el juego de plata de su madre.

\- En el armario del pasillo, entre las mantas.- respondió mientras se acercaba a Bofur poniendo una mano cariñoso en su hombro.

\- Ya puedes cambiar la caja de sitio.- comentó serio Thorin dando a entender que de esa forma ellos tampoco sabrían donde estaba la plata.

\- ¿No decías que tenía que descansar?- preguntó Bilbo sin hacer intención de levantarse y ofreciéndoleole la caja a Thorin.- ponlo en el armario de alguno de los cuartos, que no sea el de tus padres. Seguramente si se cuela a mirar, vaya allí pensando que sigue siendo mi dormitorio.

\- Nosotros sabríamos dónde está.- respondió el enano haciendo que su padre suspirase un poco. Que hijo tan terco tenía.

\- Pues así alguien a lo mejor se acuerda de donde está la próxima vez que tenga que buscarla y no tendré que poner todo patas arriba.- añadió Bilbo con tono serio.- y deja de hacer el idiota, que ya me expliqué antes.- exclamó finalmente el hobbit mientras Thorin le miraba sorprendido.

Thrain rió un poco ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su hijo y tendió su mano con confianza hacia Bilbo para que le dejara ver la caja. Ese muchacho le caía bien.

\- De todas formas, poner un cierre en la caja seguramente ayudaría a que no se llevaran el contenido.- sugirió el enano después de observar que cerraba con un simple pasador.

\- No es muy habitual que hagan falta cerrojos en realidad salvo en este caso.- contestó Bilbo oyendo la puerta de entrada.- ya ha empezado... - susurró tomando aire antes de saludar para dar permiso a quien fuera.- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días señor Bolsón.- saludó uno de los comerciantes del mercado.- espero no molestar pero me han dejado algunos encargos para usted los abuelos de los pequeños de ayer.- le explicó con amabilidad.

\- Vaya, ha sido todo un detalle de su parte, si pudiera dejar en la mesa el encargo se lo agradecería.- comentó Bilbo sonriendo al hobbit que asintió antes de salir para comenzar a traer paquetes y más paquetes.

\- ya entiendo por qué querías hacer sitio.- comentó Dis mirando todo lo que el hobbit había dejado antes de despedirse y marcharse.- ¿Qué es todo eso?

\- Pues como no lo abramos no tengo idea.- respondió Bilbo haciendo amago de levantarse pero siendo detenido por la mano de Thorin en su hombro.

\- Nosotros lo hacemos.- comentó con la seguridad que había tomado días anteriores antes del incidente de la plata pero seguido mirando a Bilbo un poco dubitativo pensando si quizá su imposición no era bien recibida.

\- Os lo agradecería mucho.- respondió Bilbo asintiendo con una sonrisa viéndoles ponerse manos a la obra para ver el contenido de todo y colocarlo según les iba indicando.

Las visitas habían dejado de presentarse cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando Prímula y Adamanta les hicieron llegar la comida que habían preparado para ellos y en ese momento la despensa ya rebosaba con patatas, legumbres, cebollas, aceite, quesos, harina y demás sin contar los dulces horneados que sus vecinos habían estado llevándole.

Había varios cofres con jabones perfumados y sales de baño, incluso algún juego de sábanas... Realmente los abuelos de los pequeños lo habían gritado a los cuatro vientos.

\- Vaya... Ya veo por qué no necesitas cobrar una tarifa.- comentó Dis una vez tuvieron todo colocado salvo las diversas bolsas con monedas que habían ido encontrando en los paquetes y que habían dejado en la mesa para que Bilbo acomodara el dinero como mejor le pareciera.

\- Creo que se les ha ido la mano un poco.- comentó Bilbo sorprendido en realidad levantándose y acercándose a la mesa. Esperaba mucho pero no tanto.- Deberíamos almorzar. Sería una pena dejar que el asado de mi abuela se enfriara.- añadió mientras juntaba el contenido de las bolsas de dinero en una saca mayor sin contarlo y guardando la saca en uno de los cajones del armario del salón sin importarle nada que los enanos lo vieran.

\- También hay que guardar esto.- comentó Thrain dándole a su hijo la caja con la cubertería que al final no habían guardado.

Thorin iba a preguntar a Bilbo dónde quería que la pusiera pero no dijo nada ante un gesto de su padre que le indicó que simplemente fuera a guardarla. Realmente le extrañó pero fue a dejarlo en el fondo del armario del cuarto que Bilbo y él compartían regresando luego al salón donde todo estaba ya acomodado para almorzar.

\- Realmente ese asado huele muy bien.- comentó Bofur sentándose a la mesa mucho más animado de lo que de había sentido esos días de atrás donde para él, la situación se había estado volviendo insostenible por guardarle el secreto a Dwalin.

\- Mi abuela siempre ha sido una estupenda cocinera.- explicó Bilbo al tiempo que iba a traer más cosas de la cocina y esta vez era Balin quien le hacía sentarse.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos.- le recordó sonriendo mientras traían la comida que también había enviado Prímula.

Bilbo sonrió en respuesta asintiendo y esperó a que todos estuvieran a la mesa para empezar a comer.

\- Creo que luego prepararé una cesta con algunos de los dulces que han traído. Se estropearan antes de que podamos acabar con todos y seguro que Prímula los agradece con todos los niños que tiene en casa. ¿Qué os parece?- preguntó implicándoles en la toma de decisiones.

\- Me parece que es una idea estupenda.- comentó Balin.- podemos llevársela luego y ya traemos de regreso a los niños para que no tenga que venir luego de nuevo a traerlos.- sugirió mientras Bilbo asentía.

\- Así la evitamos otro viaje hoy para traer a Fili y a Kili.- respondió el hobbit mientras daba buena cuenta con ellos de la comida viendo cómo al terminar Bofur se recostaba un poco para atrás con gesto cansado. - Deberías acostarte un poco.- sugirió Bilbo al notarlo.

\- Estoy bien- le aseguró Bofur resistiéndose a la idea de irse a la cama porque quería quedarse con Dwalin. Realmente había extrañado a su marido esos días.

\- Ve a la cama anda.- le dijo su esposo poniendo una mano en su brazo levemente.

\- ¿Por qué no vais los dos?- comentó Balin viendo a Dwalin.- las últimas noches tampoco tú has dormido bien.- añadió al notar la reticencia de Bofur de alejarse de su hermano.

\- Es cierto... Te has quedado velando a Thrain y esperando por Bilbo. También te vendrá bien una siesta.- respondió Bofur poniéndose en pie al instante y agarrando la mano de su marido para que le acompañara al cuarto.

Dwalin no respondió nada, simplemente se puso en pie para pasar un brazo por la cintura de Bofur yendo con él al cuarto, no tardando en quitarse la ropa para acostarse como solía hacer, en sus pantalones interiores y sin camisa, viendo a Bofur quitarse el abrigo y meterse en la cama.

Dwalin aún se sentía un poco inseguro por todos los días que su esposo le había rehuído pero tal parecía que realmente quería su compañía así que tendió un brazo dándole la posibilidad de acercarse si quería.

\- ¡Oh Dwalin!- susurró Bofur al notar la reticencia del guerrero, pegándose a él al instante y acurrucándose en su pecho.- solo... Olvida lo que dije en ese paseo, te lo ruego. Estaba desesperado por lograr que no te acercaras y descubrieras que estaba embarazado. Hace décadas que no me importa cómo se dio nuestro matrimonio. No podría tener a nadie mejor a mi lado.

Dwalin simplemente lo abrazó al verle acurrucado contra él acariciando con suavidad su pelo.

\- He intentado compensarlo cada día de mi vida desde entonces.- le aseguró jugando entre los dedos con una de sus trenzas haciendo que Bofur sonriera por ello.

\- Soy feliz estando contigo. Aún si tuviera la posibilidad, no elegiría a nadie más con quién compartir mi vida.- respondió Bofur levantando la cara para besarle en el cuello por debajo de su barba como sabía que le gustaba, sintiendo el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Dwalin.

\- Tampoco yo querría a nadie más a mi lado.- prometió el otro besando su frente.- y deja de hacer eso. El partero te ha dicho que reposes y no vas por buen camino para eso.

\- Seguro que Bilbo lo aprobaría... Aunque siendo portador y sin estar casado seguramente nunca haya estado con nadie. No sé, ¿Crees que le escandalizaría si le pregunto?- bromeó Bofur siendo respondido por un leve azote en su trasero.

\- Deja en paz a Bilbo, siendo partero no creo que se escandalice mucho.- respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa ante la idea de Bofur.- en serio, trata de dormir. No me moveré de tu lado.- prometió besando su frente con amor.

Bofur suspiró en paz rodeado por el olor y la calidez del cuerpo de Dwalin disfrutando de la sensación antes de quedarse dormido con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía.


	11. Chapter 11

Poco después de que Bofur y Dwalin se retirasen al dormitorio todo estaba recogido y cuando parecía que iban a tener un rato tranquilo en el que quizá Bilbo pudiera dar una cabezada comenzaron a llegar paquetes y envíos de otras partes de la Comarca, de familiares de los felices padres de tres pequeños y que al vivir algo más lejos de Bolsón Cerrado no podían haber llegado antes.

\- No sé dónde vamos a meter todo esto.- comentó Dis cuando tuvieron todos los nuevos paquetes abiertos.

\- Hay demasiadas cosas.- comentó Bilbo viendo alrededor.- Normalmente no es tan exagerado.

\- Supongo que normalmente no son trillizos.- comentó Thrain sonriéndole.

\- Bueno... no. Tres no es muy normal tampoco.- respondió el hobbit terminando de recoger las sacas de monedas y guardándolas en el cajón del armario como había hecho por la mañana, tomando luego una bandeja con galletas de chocolate que había llegado y sentándose en el sofá junto a Thrain ofreciéndole para compartir con él dichas galletas mientras veían al resto ir y venir colocando todo.

\- Es raro no poder hacer nada.- comentó Bilbo tomando otra galleta.

\- A veces hay que saber aceptar la ayuda que se nos brinda porque si es ofrecida de corazón y no se acepta puede lastimar.- comentó Thrain entretenido viendo la galleta que mordisqueaba.- es una pobre muestra de agradecimiento por nuestra parte por la ayuda recibida.- añadió terminando el bocado de la galleta que estaba comiendo.

\- ¿Vuestra?- bromeó Bilbo sonriendo al enano. De sobra sabía que las heridas aún no habían sanado y que tenía que reposar, pero no pudo evitar la broma - No has movido un dedo en todo el día para ayudarles. Es una muestra de agradecimiento por parte de ellos pero tuya...

Se hizo el silencio entre el resto de los enanos cuando oyeron el comentario de Bilbo. A esas alturas suponían que no había crueldad en él como para poner a trabajar a Thrain pero esa maldita desconfianza siempre se mantenía en ellos ahí, agazapada. Los años de desprecios y maltratos por parte del mundo no se curaban en unos pocos días.

De hecho Balin iba a acercarse desde la despensa para presentar una disculpa en nombre de su esposo para que lo dejara seguir reposando cuando oyó a Thrain soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Cómo que no he movido un dedo? Si te estoy ayudando. No podrías terminar con estas galletas de chocolate sin mi inestimable ayuda.- respondió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos mientras tomaba otra galleta del plato.

\- Cierto, ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó Bilbo de vuelta antes de echarse a reír con él haciendo que el resto se relajase y continuaran colocando con una mezcla de sentimientos entre sorpresa y alivio, después de todo era raro oír a alguien tratar así a Thrain, habría sido rey de Erebor y señor de todos los enanos de no haberse presentado el dragón.

\- Creo que ya está todo.- comentó Balin yendo a sentarse con ellos un rato después.

\- Muchísimas gracias.- respondió Bilbo sonriendo a Balin y al resto con gesto agradecido para seguidamente mirar hacia la ventana. Era cerca de media tarde.- prepararé el cesto para Prímula y voy por Fili y Kili- añadió poniéndose en pie.

\- De verdad que tu abuela tenía razón, es muy difícil que te estés quieto- comentó Oin viendo al hobbit ir a por un cesto grande y prepararlo para poder llevarlo.

\- En realidad estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo Oin. Después de todo siempre estoy solo.- explicó con un tono que tenía un tinte triste mientras lo colocaba de forma que nada se aplastase.

\- Pero ahora no lo estás.- respondió Thorin acercándose a él viendo como tapaba todo con un paño para que no se viera el contenido de la cesta y tomando el asa de la misma.- dime dónde viven tus primos y yo lo llevo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No está lejos Thorin, puedo ir sin problemas.- le aseguró aunque estaba cada vez más cansado, hacía más de un día que no dormía y realmente empezaba a sentirse algo amodorrado.

\- Muy seguro. Así que cuéntame.- respondió el enano cargando la cesta para no dejarle otra opción.

\- Es muy fácil. Cuando salgas tomas el camino de la izquierda hasta un cruce. Allí sigues recto y el tercer agujero hobbit que encuentres es el de mis primos. Tienen la puerta amarilla.- le explicó viendo a Thorin asentir y yendo a ponerse las botas para ir a por los pequeños.

\- Muy bien. No tardaré mucho.- comentó tomando la cesta antes de salir mientras el resto se quedaba en la casa tranquilamente.

Anochecía cuando Bilbo interrumpió las diversas conversaciones que cada cual mantenía.

\- ¿No están tardando mucho?- preguntó preocupado.- la casa de Prímula está mucho más cerca que la lechería.- comentó mirando a Dwalin, que hacía ya un buen rato que se había levantado con Bofur y que esa mañana había ido a por la leche.

\- ¿Crees que pueda haberles pasado algo?- preguntó el enano dispuesto a ir a buscarlos.

\- No lo sé. Supuse que se tardaban porque Prímula hubiera invitado a Thorin a un té pero ya me parece excesivo.- comentó con idea de salir él a buscarlos dado que era quien conocía el pueblo cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta y segundos después Fili y Kili entraban corriendo, dejando las botas tiradas por el suelo y yendo a abrazar a su madre, seguidos de Thorin.

\- Si que os tardasteis, empezaba a pensar que os había ocurrido algo- comentó Bilbo aliviado al verles bien notando que Thorin venía especialmente callado mientras se quitaba las botas.

\- El tío se perdió algo ir a buscarnos.- explicó Kili divertido siendo coreado por una risita más discreta de parte de Fili.

Bilbo se giró para ver a Thorin que trataba de permanecer impasible aunque en realidad estaba enrojeciendo un poco mientras se quitaba las botas y las colocaba con las de los niños junto a la puerta.

\- No encontré ninguna puerta amarilla.- dijo finalmente carraspeando un poco.- salí y en el primer cruce tomé a la izquierda, entonces...

\- Entonces ya estabas perdido porque en el cruce tenías que seguir recto hasta la tercera casa de la izquierda.- interrumpió Bilbo negando con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo encontraste a los niños?- preguntó curioso.

\- Les oí hablar cuando Prímula ya les traía para acá.- explicó mientras veía a los niños que seguían divertidos.- al menos dejé la cesta en casa de Prímula...

\- Has dado una vuelta enorme si tomaste a la izquierda y terminaste en casa de mis primos.- comentó Bilbo tratando de no reírse al notar que estaba avergonzado y aunque se moría por bromear no quería hacérselo pasar mal, él también había salvado su orgullo frente a los otros el día que se cayó de la cama como un idiota.- lo importante es que ya habéis llegado así que podemos preparar la cena para poder darme una ducha y acostarme.

\- Claro que sí, debes estar rendido.- comentó Balin mientras Dwalin, Oin y Bifur iban a la cocina para sacar lo que había sobrado de la comida mientras Fili y Kili les iban explicando lo que habían hecho durante el día.

\- Hemos ido a ayudar al tío Drogo a recoger manzanas de un árbol y luego tía Prímula hizo tarta de manzana mientras jugábamos en la parte de atrás de la casa.- les iba contando Kili atropelladamente mientras que Fili se trepaba al regazo de su udad sabiendo que instantáneamente sería envuelto en un cariñoso abrazo que seguía con un montón de mimos en su pelo.

\- Y después del almuerzo hemos ido a recoger setas al bosque y Bando nos explicó cuales se pueden comer y cuáles no.- continuó contando el pequeño entusiasmado mientras los otros acomodaban la mesa.

\- ¿Ya habéis adoptado más tíos?- preguntó Thrain mirando a los niños.- no podéis imponeros así a la gente ¿no os parece?.

\- Dijeron que les parecía bien abuelo.- le aseguró Fili mirando a su abuelo sin querer que los regañara.

\- Si os dieron permiso está bien pero tenéis que tener cuidado con eso ¿de acuerdo?- pidió el enano antes de ponerse en pie apoyándose en su hijo para ir a la mesa seguido por todos, mientras Balin dejaba a Fili en la silla en la que el niño solía sentarse y besaba su frente antes de irse a sentar él mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿lo pasasteis bien con los demás?.- preguntó su madre feliz al verles así, viendo a Fili asentir mientras les servían la cena.

\- No sabía que trepar a los árboles era tan divertido- explicó el Fili asintiendo y sonriendo.- ni que las setas estuvieran así de buenas. Tío Bilbo ¿tú sabes cuáles se comen y cuáles no?- preguntó dado que Prímula les había advertido mucho que no debían comer ninguna que un adulto no hubiera revisado primero.

\- Sí. Claro que sí. El día que decidísteis cuidarme la cesta estaba recogiendo setas de hecho.- comentó esbozando una sonrisa al recuerdo de aquel día.- una tarde de éstas vamos si queréis y las preparamos para cenar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y moras!- aplaudió Kili gustándole mucho la idea de salir al campo con su tío Bilbo y aprender bien a reconocer las setas comestibles.

\- Y moras también.- aseguró Bilbo sonriendo por el entusiasmo del niño.

Bilbo por su parte cenó algo ligero para poder irse a la cama seguidamente pero esperó a que todos terminaran antes de levantarse para ayudar a recoger.

\- Ah, no.- dijo Thorin quitandole los platos de la mano y apartándole en un gesto cuidadoso.- ya quedamos que hoy no.

\- Bueno... está bien. Voy a tomar un baño y me acuesto entonces.- comentó el hobbit dejando que ellos se encargaran de recoger y yendo a por su camisa de dormir y su bata para poder cambiarse en el baño.

\- Yo creo que también me voy a acostar.- comentó Thrain con gesto cansado pero sonriendo a su esposo que segundos más tarde estaba a su lado para ayudarle.

\- Buenas noches abuelo.- se despidió Fili pegando su frente a la del mayor, siendo imitado al instante por Kili.

\- Que durmais bien.- les deseó antes de apoyarse en Balin y levantarse para ir al cuarto.

\- Pediré a los chicos que traigan la butaca y ya me quedo contigo.- le comentó Balin yendo hacia el cuarto con él.

\- Déjate de butacas que hay sitio para los dos en la cama.- le respondió Thrain suspirando aliviado cuando se pudo sentar en el borde de la cama.

\- Claro que no, podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta.- rebatió su esposo negando con la cabeza. Si le lastimaba de alguna manera no se lo podría perdonar.

\- No vas a lastimarme y yo no voy a dormir ni una noche más sin tí.- le aseguró Thrain acariciando su mejilla.- durante los años con los orcos no me atreví a soñar con volver a tu lado porque eso significaría que estarías en peligro para sacarme de allí pero aquí estamos y quiero poder abrazarte de nuevo por la noche.

\- Merlar... No quiero hacerte daño estando dormido.- le pidió sonriéndole con ternura mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa para que se tumbara.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que se acaba nuestro tiempo aquí. Con Bofur esperando necesitamos movernos cuanto antes para encontrar algún lugar donde poder asentarnos para cuando ese pequeño llegue. Quiero que al menos tengas unas pocas noches de sueño decente en una cama con tu marido al lado. ¿Suena tan horrible?- preguntó tomando su mano.

\- Suena muy bien de hecho pero...- se detuvo al ver la mirada de inmenso amor de Thrain que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tierna.- sigues mirándome igual que el primer día.

\- ¿De verdad? Me sorprende porque te aseguro que te quiero aún más.- le aseguró soltando su mano mientras se acostaba en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Balin mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en ropa interior.

\- Estos últimos años no me han tratado precisamente bien.- susurró al sentirse observado y dejando su ropa sobre una silla junto a la de Thrain antes de meterse a la cama a su lado casi sin tocarle, pero siendo atraído por su esposo para que se recostara en su pecho.

\- Han sido años horribles, es cierto, y no nos han tratado bien a ninguno pero tú sigues siendo tan hermoso como el día en que nos vimos en las minas.- comentó besando su pelo con ternura y cerrando los ojos un instante, saboreando su cercanía.

\- Y tú tan adulador.- bromeó riendo un poco dejando un suave beso en la zona de su pecho donde apoyaba la cara sin saber muy bien donde poner la mano para que no fuera sobre una herida.

Thrain tomó su mano para colocarla sobre los vendajes con cuidado.

\- No hay forma de que me hagas daño. Tú no.- le aseguró con cariño y suspirando feliz por la sensación de tenerle de nuevo así a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Balin un poco después.- no tenemos muchas opciones.

\- Tengo intención de ir a las Colinas de Hierro a pedir explicaciones a Nain. Debería haberos acogido. Somos familia después de todo.- respondió notando la forma en la que Balin se tensaba.

\- No nos acogió por mi culpa.- murmuró sin moverse de donde estaba.- cuando llegamos te declaró muerto a pesar de nuestra insistencia de que seguías vivo y que necesitábamos su apoyo para rescatarte.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de incorporarse con cuidado sentándose en la cama.- Ese mismo día me citó a solas para proponerme un pacto. Él nos daba asilo y patria en las Colinas de Hierro a cambio de que te aceptáramos muerto y yo fuera su consorte lo que le abriría la puerta al trono de Erebor. Trataría de convencer al resto de recuperar la montaña siempre que yo consintiera que el siguiente en la sucesión fuera su hijo Dain y no Thorin.- le explicó con tono bajo.- quizá hubiera sido más inteligente aceptarlo y poner a nuestra familia a salvo pero no podía aceptar declararte muerto ante todos, casarme con él ni negarle a nuestro hijo sus derechos de sucesión.- añadió mirando a Thrain a los ojos al terminar de contarle lo sucedido.

\- ¿Los demás saben algo de eso?- preguntó apretando los puños con rabia terminando por incorporarse sin que le ayudara a pesar de que eso dolía un infierno y atrayendo a Balin a un abrazo tierno sintiendo que negaba con la cabeza dentro del abrazo.

\- al día siguiente proclamó públicamente que nos proveía de provisiones y armas para que partiéramos en tu búsqueda por lo que no pudimos discutir nada.- explicó dentro de su abrazo.

\- Entonces de momento a las Colinas de Hierro no. Ya llegará el momento de pedirle cuentas.- susurró dejando pequeños besos por su pelo y su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.- gracias por guardarme ausencia ukrad.

\- Siempre. No aceptaría a ningún amante que no fueras tú.- respondió con sus frentes pegadas tiernamente.- descansemos y mañana trazamos un plan entre todos.- sugirió sin moverse.

\- Sí, ven.- pidió recostándose de nuevo y extendiendo los brazos hacia él para abrazarle en cuanto se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose para dormir a su lado.- no te preocupes por nada ukrad. Estamos juntos ahora. Seguro se nos ocurre algo. Vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos con los demás.

Balin asintió sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, quedándose dormido poco después.

...

Bilbo suspiró de satisfacción ante el contacto del agua caliente con su piel, sintiéndose tranquilo y relajado. Se sentía muy cansado, tanto que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ya conocía la sensación y sabía de sobra como remediarlo, por lo que en cuanto salió del baño, ya en su camisa de dormir y su bata, regresó a la sala para sacar una copa con intención de servirse un licor.

Podía oír a los enanos en la casa alistándose para retirarse a pasar la noche y esbozó una sonrisa. Su casa de nuevo estaba llena de vida y eso le encantaba.

Estaba pensando que licor le apetecía más cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda, girándose para ver allí a Thorin.

\- ¿No deberías irte a la cama?- preguntó al verle en el salón de nuevo pensando que quizás aún quisiera trabajar en algo.

\- No podría dormir así que voy a relajarme un poco.- explicó Bilbo señalando las botellas.- ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

\- Estaría encantado.- respondió Thorin asintiendo viendo al hobbit servir dos copas y acercándose para tomar la que Bilbo le ofrecía antes de dejar la botella en su sitio.

\- Ven.- pidió haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera, saliendo por la puerta de atrás y sentándose en uno de los bancos que tenía junto a la puerta.

La noche era cálida y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, lo que se podía disfrutar muy bien desde ahí ya que ninguna luz disminuía su brillo, escasamente les iluminaba la luz que salía del interior de la casa por la puerta que habían dejado entornada.

\- Es una vista impresionante.- comentó Thorin mirando en un principio hacia las estrellas para luego girarse a ver que hacía Bilbo, quedándose sin aliento al ver la expresión en el rostro del hobbit. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas ante la luz que se filtraba por la puerta y sus rizos eran del mismo color que el oro cuando estaba fundido.

¿Lo había notado antes? Claro que sí. No era un estúpido. Por supuesto que había notado que Bilbo era atractivo pero no podía compararse con ese momento en que su corazón se había acelerado al ver la expresión en su rostro. Era realmente increíble. Estaba completamente relajado mirando a las estrellas, parecía sentirse en paz y...

Un golpe y las voces de sus sobrinos y su hermana dentro de la casa terminaron con ese momento, sacando a Bilbo de su abstracción y haciendo que mirase a Thorin sonriendo.

\- Debes estar deseando que nos vayamos. No te dejamos ni un momento de paz.- comentó Thorin suspirando un poco y oyendo una risilla de Bilbo en respuesta.

\- Me encanta que estéis aquí. Es como si de nuevo hubiera vida en la casa. Desde la muerte de mis padres he estado solo.- explicó antes de dar un sorbo de su copa.

\- Están tus primos y tus abuelos.- le recordó Thorin sorprendido ante las palabras de Bilbo.

\- Sí, están pendientes de mí, pero al final, cuando se cierran las puertas me quedo solo con mis fantasmas personales- explicó suspirando un poco.

\- Bueno... Realmente me alegra saber que al menos te estamos ayudando a algo después de todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.- le aseguró Thorin antes de dar él también un sorbo a su copa.

\- Haría más de hecho si supiera que no os iba a ofender.- le aseguró mirando a su compañero.

\- Lo sé. Llevas todo el día pensando en ofrecerte a comprar ropa para Bofur o algo así y los demás llevamos el mismo tiempo rezando para que no dijeras nada al respecto para que Dwalin no se cabreara de nuevo.- le dijo Thorin mirándole.- para nosotros casarse es unir dos vidas en una sola, es... ahora Bofur es quien está en necesidad y es Dwalin quien debe ayudarle. Es su derecho y su obligación. Si alguien ofreciera su ayuda les ofendería a ambos. Quizá con suerte, acepten ayuda de la familia pero nada más.- trató de explicarle.

\- Ambos deben estar pasándolo mal entonces por no saber cómo proveerse de lo que necesitan y necesitarán de aquí en adelante con el pequeño.- comentó Bilbo sin gustarle que estuvieran así, Bofur necesitaba relajarse.

\- Sí. Dwalin debe de estar realmente desesperado. Después de todo acaba de enterarse de que va a ser padre, debería estar organizando la fiesta para Bofur y su pequeño.- respondió Thorin asintiendo apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Bilbo más que curioso dado que como todo hobbit que se preciara le encantaban las fiestas.

\- Los enanos no tenemos muchos hijos y como bien sabes son embarazos difíciles que normalmente no acaban bien. Pero para nosotros es Mahal quién decide enviar los hijos cuando una pareja debe tenerlos por lo que en cuanto el cabeza de familia sabe que va a ser padre da una gran fiesta para la familia y los amigos de forma que Mahal sepa que su regalo es bien recibido y que de esa forma cuide de su pareja y de su hijo para que todo vaya bien.- explicó de nuevo el enano, contándole a Bilbo costumbres que normalmente nadie fuera de su raza sabría.

\- Ya veo, debe estar pasándolo peor de lo que me imaginaba.- respondió haciendo una pausa para dar otro sorbo. - me parece que tenéis un montón de costumbres con las que puedo ofenderos pero es que no las conozco.- comentó Bilbo suspirando.- simplemente puedo ayudar y me ofrezco, como con el pelo de tu padre. En ningún momento pensé que Balin no era capaz...

\- Lo sé. En el fondo todos lo sabemos pero es que es difícil de explicar, antes no éramos así. Ahora nos cuesta más confiar.- se excusó Thorin metiendo la mano en su cinturón y sacando una pequeña bolsita.- solo dejamos que nos peine alguien cercano porque es un momento en el que nos gusta relajarnos, hablamos con la persona que nos peina, nos contamos como ha ido el día, si algo nos preocupa y eso solo lo haces con alguien de confianza- trató de explicarle aunque sabía que era difícil de entender si no lo habías vivido- entre las parejas es algo íntimo, con los niños es un gesto de cariño que les hace sentir queridos y protegidos por su familia.

\- ¿y el significado de las trenzas?, tu padre me dijo algo de eso.- preguntó Bilbo queriendo que sintiera que de verdad le escuchaba.

\- Sí, pero no es la trenza en sí.- dijo Thorin señalando una de sus trenzas.- no significa nada en sí misma. Si mi adad la hiciera sería una muestra de su cariño, pero podría hacerla en otro lugar y significaría lo mismo. Lo importante de nuestras trenzas es esto.- añadió señalando el saquito y abriéndole para dejar que los abalorios que llevaba cayeran en su mano.

Bilbo pudo ver unas cuentas que brillaban a la luz de la casa. Estaban delicadamente labradas y parecían sumamente caras. No entendía de metales pero juraría que eran de plata y que las piedras azules eran zafiros.

\- Vaya, son preciosas. ¿Puedo?- preguntó Bilbo sin tocarlas antes de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Thorin, tomando una para verla de cerca. Era simplemente increíble.

\- La mayoría de nosotros las tenemos guardadas. Cuando empezamos a vagar los hombres se empeñaban en que se las vendiéramos para conseguir monedas y al final tuvimos que dejar de usarlas. No entendían por qué pedíamos trabajo con tanta desesperación teniendo esto. De hecho Dis vendió varias de las suyas sin decirnos nada y fue un horror.- comentó sincerándose con Bilbo.

\- A decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo Thorin.- le respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en entenderle.

\- No las conservamos por el valor económico si no por el valor sentimental. Todas ellas conmemoran algún momento de nuestras vidas, la que tú tienes en la mano me la forjó mi padre para celebrar mi primer cumpleaños porque los niños enanos mueren con mucha facilidad durante su primer año de vida- explicó con la voz cargada de emoción contenida- ésta la forjó para mí mi tío Dwalin después de mi primera batalla, él me entrenó para que fuera un buen guerrero, estaba tan orgulloso de mí el día que me la dio...- hizo una pausa esbozando una sonrisa melancólica- todas y cada una de ellas son un momento importante de mi vida y lo único que me queda de lo que una vez fue. En otro momento adornarían mis trenzas y en cambio me veo obligado a ocultarlas cómo el resto de nosotros.

Thorin miró a Bilbo sorprendido al notar la mirada de reverencia y respeto ante el recuerdo que le estaba compartiendo y los abalorios que le mostraba mientras dejaba en su mano con cuidado la pequeña joya.

\- Realmente me encantaría ver cómo te quedan puestas. Debe ser increíble ver cómo esas piedras te hacen juego con los ojos.- comentó sin pensar refiriéndose a los zafiros y agradeciendo la poca luz de forma que no se notara su sonrojo y que evitó que notase que hacía juego con el de Thorin que guardó los abalorios y terminó su copa casi de un trago.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir.- comentó mirando a Bilbo que asintió al momento terminando su copa.- dame, yo las llevo.

Bilbo asintió cediendole su copa.

\- Entro en un momento.- le aseguró viendo a Thorin entrar con las copas y volviendo a mirar las estrellas.

Thorin llevó las copas a la cocina y fue al cuarto de baño antes de ir al dormitorio sorprendiéndose al notar que Bilbo aún no estaba ahí. Hubiera pensado que estaba en el baño de no haber sido de donde él venía así que salió fuera por si algo le había ocurrido notando que se había quedado dormido sentado en el banco.

Por un momento pensó en despertarle pero sabía que llevaba prácticamente dos días completos sin dormir por lo que simplemente se acercó pasando un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por sus rodillas para cargarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a la cama.

Era cierto que Bilbo era más bajo que él pero se sentía perfecto entre sus brazos. No era ligero pero no se sentía una carga pesada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir que se acomodaba pegando la mejilla a su camisa de dormir.

Bilbo se sentía tan cómodo, cálido y a gusto donde estaba que no pudo evitar suspirar contento dentro del sueño percibiendo un sutil aroma que le recordó el olor de la tierra cuando empieza a llover, siempre le había gustado ese olor.

\- Hay que cerrar bien las puertas y las ventanas, creo que esta noche lloverá.- susurró aún dormido en los brazos de Thorin que ya había llegado con él al cuarto y atrasaba el momento de dejarle en su cama.

\- No te preocupes, cerraré bien.- le aseguró para que durmiera tranquilo, pero el sonido de su voz tan cercana hizo que abriera los ojos levemente encontrándose en sus brazos y enrojeciendo al instante por la cercanía de Thorin.

\- Te quedaste dormido fuera y no quería despertarte.- le explicó dejándole con cuidado ponerse de pie pero quedando ambos muy cerca.

\- Gracias yo... Creo que... Me voy a dormir y...- susurró Bilbo sin moverse ni un ápice.

\- Sí, yo también me voy a acostar.- respondió Thorin atreviéndose a retirar un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja de Bilbo antes de pegar la frente a la de éste.- Buenas noches Bilbo.- murmuró antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarle meter en la cama e imitarle, sintiendo una emoción completamente nueva para él.

\- Buenas noches Thorin.- respondió Bilbo cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar una vez dentro de su cama, terminando por dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo durmió plácidamente esa noche envuelto con el olor que Thorin desprendía y que había provocado muchísimas sensaciones en él, sensaciones en las que de momento no se atrevía a profundizar por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar, no fuera a toparse con algún deseo imposible de conseguir.

Se desperezó al despertar y sonrió mirando hacia un lado, esperando poder ver a Thorin dormido, sorprendiéndose al ver la cama vacía.

Eso sin duda era muy extraño porque a pesar de que los enanos no eran perezosos, él solía levantarse antes que ellos para preparar el desayuno.

Se levantó poniéndose la bata y saliendo del cuarto más rápido de lo que reconocería haberlo hecho, suspirando aliviado al oír las voces de los enanos en el salón, dándose cuenta de que simplemente él se había dormido y de hecho se había saltado la hora del desayuno.

\- Buenos días.- saludó al entrar en el salón notando un ambiente serio y solemne, como si estuvieran tratando asuntos de mucha importancia. Incluso los niños estaban sentados a la mesa en silencio escuchando a los mayores.

Sin embargo ninguno tardó en devolver el saludo de Bilbo, momento en el que Dwalin pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bofur en una señal muda de apoyo y amor.

\- Buenos días Bilbo.- saludó Thorin mirándole con un tinte de tristeza al verle entrar. El enano había sabido todo el tiempo que aquello no podría ser pero dolía igualmente cuando la realidad te estallaba en la cara.

\- Espero que no te importe pero ya hemos desayunado.- le dijo Dis atrayendo la atención de Bilbo y haciendo así que rompiera contacto visual con su hermano.- te lo hemos dejado todo preparado para ti.- añadió levantándose para traer una bandeja con lo que Bilbo solía desayunar todos los días y dejándola en el lugar donde se sentaba.

\- Gracias Dis.- respondió yendo a sentarse sintiéndose incómodo por el ambiente que había.- lamento mucho haberme dormido hoy, pero estaba francamente cansado.- comentó como si nada por si simplemente fueran sensaciones suyas.

\- No tienes que disculparte Bilbo. Estás en tu casa.- le aseguró Balin esbozando una sonrisa que en nada se comparaban con las sonrisas amplias que solía compartir.

Bilbo asintió sirviéndose la leche y notando las miradas esquivas de los cabizbajos enanos incluso entre ellos.

\- Es muy extraño desayunar sintiendo que estoy molestando.- comentó finalmente dejando el pan que se iba a meter en la boca.- puedo irme a la cocina si estáis tratando algo importante y preferís hacerlo sin que esté delante.- añadió poniéndose en pie para irse con la bandeja a otra parte.

\- Oh no, Bilbo, por favor...- pidió Thrain negando con la cabeza.- por supuesto que no molestas, simplemente hacíamos planes de futuro.

\- Cierto, seguramente nos vayamos en un par de días, lo que tardamos en extender las tiendas y repararlas.- añadió Balin notando la sorpresa en la cara de Bilbo- has sido muy amable con nosotros pero es el momento de irnos.

\- ya veo...- susurró el hobbit apartando un poco su bandeja y notando como Thorin procuraba no mirarle, la energía que los niños parecían desprender siempre no estaba por ningún lado, el desasosiego de Bofur y la seriedad del resto.- pero no entiendo las prisas, dije que podíais estar aquí mientras Thrain se recuperaba y no creo que sus heridas estén sanadas, de hecho aún necesita apoyarse en alguien para moverse.

\- Y sin embargo tenemos que irnos y cuánto antes. Con el embarazo de Bofur necesitamos movernos pronto, antes de que no pueda viajar por su estado.- le explicó Thrain con autoridad en la voz, una autoridad que Bilbo no había visto antes en él pero que parecía innata.

\- Son asuntos vuestros pero... ¿Puedo opinar?- preguntó Bilbo con cautela, no quería ofender y no estaban tratando un tema cualquiera. Entendía de sobra la seriedad de la situación.

\- Creo que la forma en la que nos has acogido te da derecho para decir lo que quieras sin tener que pedir permiso, ¿No te parece?- preguntó Thrain sonriendo un poco.

Bilbo asintió mirando al enano directamente antes de comenzar a hablar sabiendo que no iba a ser muy grato.

\- No pretendo ser cruel pero habláis de iros como si tuvierais a dónde ir y por lo que yo he entendido no es así. Erebor está descartada por obvias razones, me habéis dicho que los reinos enanos no os han acogido, por algún motivo evitáis las ciudades humanas desde que te rescataron de los orcos y dudo mucho que os vayáis con los elfos aunque Lord Elrond en Rivendel os acogería con gusto.- relató del tirón porque si se detenía sabía que perdería el valor para decir algo tan desagradable.- no tengo ni idea de cómo son las cosas fuera de La Comarca, nunca he ido mucho más allá de Bree, pero aquí los inviernos no son fáciles. La nieve lo cubre todo y cuando el río se hiela los lobos y los trasgos tienen paso libre hasta nosotros.

El hijo de Dwalin y Bofur nacerá en pleno invierno y pretendéis ¿qué? ¿Qué nazca en una tienda de campaña sin partera en pleno invierno? No es una visión muy halagüeña... Parir en medio de la nada sabiendo que seguramente el sonido del trabajo de parto atraerá a los lobos.- terminó mirando a su alrededor por primera vez, notando la forma en la que Bofur se pegaba a Dwalin y cómo éste le abrazaba, el gesto cabizbajo de Oin y Bifur, las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de los niños que luchaban por no dejar que salieran, la mirada perpleja de Thorin y Dis y los gestos impasibles de Thrain y Balin.

\- Para no pretender ser cruel has metido mucho el dedo en la llaga, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Thrain con tono serio y algo agresivo, mirando con intensidad al hobbit teniendo que reprimirse para no ofenderse y responderle como se merecía, siendo refrenado por la mano de Balin en su hombro que lo sostenía con fuerza.

\- No es eso lo que pretendía...- contestó Bilbo sintiendo algo de desesperación por no ser capaz de expresar lo que quería.- Yo...

\- Tú nos has dicho lo que ya sabíamos.- atajó Balin con tono serio pero no tan agresivo como el usado por Thrain.- nuestra situación es desesperada y no tenemos salida alguna, pero tenemos que intentarlo de alguna manera, estábamos pensando la forma en la que proceder cuando llegaste.- añadió poniendo la mano sobre la de Bofur en un gesto de apoyo sabiendo que el enano de sentía culpable por empeorar aún más su situación.- así que si tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo salir de esto tienes toda nuestra atención.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso en serio?- preguntó Bilbo mirándole algo desesperado porque al parecer no se hacía entender.- no sé cómo decirlo ya pero lo voy a volver a repetir una vez más. No hay ninguna prisa en que os vayáis. Estaría encantado si os quedáseis y pudiera atender el parto de Bofur. Aquí parteras desde luego no le iban a faltar.

Pudo notar la forma sorprendida en la que todos le miraban, como si no creyeran lo que acababan de oír.

\- ¿Nos estás ofreciendo asilo por casi cinco meses?- preguntó Thrain incrédulo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.

\- Por algo más de tiempo de hecho, no podéis iros con un recién nacido en pleno invierno... Quizá en primavera, abril o mayo, cuando el sol comience a calentar con algo de fuerza...- sugirió con sinceridad.

\- Bilbo, muchacho, a estas alturas ya sabes que no podemos pagarte nada.- comentó Balin, tan sorprendido como los demás sin saber que hacer.- y aunque te aceptáramos la oferta seguiríamos en las mismas. Por supuesto que tendríamos comida y techo pero necesitamos una forma de conseguir dinero, ¿no lo ves? Necesitamos ropa, Dwalin y Bofur necesitan cosas para ese pequeño... Por eso tenemos que movernos. Tenemos que encontrar trabajo.- añadió terminando por sentarse junto a Thrain sabiendo que eso sería muy complicado dado que no podían trabajar ni en las forjas enanas ni humanas así que tenían todas las puertas cerradas.

\- Bueno, seguramente no paguen mucho, pero aquí empieza la época de la cosecha, seguro que algunos agricultores agradecerían tener manos extras para poder cosechar antes de que se estropee el producto. No es un trabajo muy a la larga pero seguramente conseguiríais algo- explicó pensando en qué más podrían trabajar.

\- Los aperos de labranza, las herramientas... ¿todo viene de la forja de Bree?- preguntó Dis tratando de pensar alguna otra fuente de ingresos.

\- Desde que murió el loco Ciñatiesa sí.- respondió Bilbo esbozando una sonrisa.- imaginaros, un hobbit que dijo que quería ser herrero y no paró hasta montar una forja y por lo que he oído no debía ser malo. De hecho la plata de mi madre la forjó él.

\- ¿qué fue de su forja cuando murió?- preguntó Balin con algo de esperanza.

\- Nada. Cuando murió la cerraron y nadie más ha vuelto a usarla. Eso fue antes de que yo naciera.- comentó Bilbo notando el interés por parte de todos.

\- ¿Queda lejos?- preguntó Thorin entendiendo la curiosidad de su adad y su hermana y viendo la posibilidad de poder quedarse con Bilbo y tener trabajo mucho más tangible que antes.- ¿En otra cuaderna?

\- Oh no, está en la plaza del mercado. Es el edificio de piedra que hay cerca de la taberna. Pero hace décadas que nadie la usa.- le dijo sonriendo al notar la esperanza en los ojos de Thorin.

\- ¿Qué mejor que unos enanos para calentar una fragua que lleva tanto tiempo fría?- preguntó Dis mirando a sus padres con esperanza deseando que aceptaran la oferta de Bilbo.

\- ¿Con quién deberíamos hablar para poder usarla? ¿Vive lejos su familia?- preguntó Thrain después de unos momentos sopesando todo y tras mirar a Balin pidiendo su opinión de forma silenciosa antes de decidir nada.

\- Su familia no diría nada al respecto, para ellos fue una vergüenza que abriera la forja así que cuando murió le dieron las llaves al Thain para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas.- les explicó notando como todos miraron al instante hacia Thrain esperando una decisión de su parte.

\- Supongo que podríamos hablar con él y ver en qué condiciones nos deja la forja y si aún está operativa para que podamos trabajar en ella. Si es así quizá podríamos aceptar la oferta de Bilbo.- respondió finalmente notándose al instante el alivio por parte de todos.

\- ¿Cómo pedimos audiencia al Thain?- preguntó Thorin deseando poder saber si podrían encontrar un poco de estabilidad allí.- iré a hablar con él en cuanto pueda.- añadió sabiendo que iría en representación de su familia dado que su padre al necesitar ayuda para moverse daría mala imagen frente a un gobernante y estaría en una condición de desventaja para poder negociar.

\- Esa es la parte complicada. El Thain da muy pocas audiencias.- comentó Bilbo haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse dado que a un hobbit jamás se le ocurriría la idea de pedir audiencia- solo hay dos opciones. Hay que esperar a un día impar de una semana impar de un mes impar y si coincide con luna llena el Thain dará audiencias.- explicó algo cabizbajo haciendo un buen teatro.

\- Eso es... raro.- comentó Thorin alzando una ceja. Las costumbres hobbits eran muy extrañas para él.

\- ¿Y la segunda opción?- preguntó Balin descartando la primera, tenían demasiada prisa para hacer esos cálculos.

\- Oh, la segunda es prácticamente imposible.- respondió Bilbo.- Thorin tendría que salir de la casa y tomar el camino de la derecha, en el primer cruce ir a la derecha y en el siguiente cruce a la izquierda por un camino que va cuesta arriba hasta llegar a la casa más alta de esa zona, está en una colina casi tan alta como Bolsón Cerrado.

Bilbo hizo una pausa notando la atención que todos le estaban prestando.

\- al llegar, si hay un hobbit en el jardín, tienes que saludar y decirle que quieres ver al Thain. Si no hay nadie fuera, entra y saluda. No pases del recibidor porque es de muy mala educación. Alguien saldrá a atenderte. Sí es una hobbit salúdala, ya conoces a mi abuela y dile que quieres ver al Thain y si es un hobbit explícale quién eres y lo que quieres, porque tendrás al Thain delante.- comentó finalmente esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Bilbo eso es infinitamente mucho más fácil que la primera opción- comentó Bofur siendo lo primero que decía en toda la mañana.

\- No, no lo es. Creo entender que es Thorin quién va a ir a ver a mis abuelos y si se ha perdido yendo a casa de Drogo y Prímula, que los Valar nos asistan, no lo volveremos a ver en meses mientras trata de encontrar la casa- respondió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa mirando en dirección del enano en cuestión que le miró mal antes de unirse a la risa de los demás riendo con ellos y distendiendo del todo el ambiente.

\- ¿Tío Bilbo entonces eres un príncipe como el tío Thorin y mamá?- se oyó entre las risas de todos terminando en seco con ellas.

\- ¿Un príncipe?- preguntó Bilbo mirando a Fili que no solía ser indiscreto y que le miraba curioso.- ¿Por qué sería un príncipe?

\- Has dicho que eras el nieto del Thain...- comentó bajito al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata y había dicho algo que le habían advertido que nunca debía decir.

\- Sí. Mi abuelo es Gerontius Tuk, el Thain de La Comarca pero es un título que jamás llegará hasta mí Fili. Será su primer hijo varón quien lo herede. Yo soy hijo de una de sus hijas, la descendencia de las hijas no puede heredar el título- le explicó sonriendo al pequeño rubio antes de mirar a Thorin y a Dis con una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular al tiempo que Thrain empezaba a hablar. Era lo mínimo que le debían a Bilbo.

\- Soy Thrain, hijo de Thror.- comenzó a decirle oyendo como Bilbo completaba la frase antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

\- Rey bajo la montaña.- susurró el hobbit mirándole sorprendido, cayendo en la cuenta de que entonces efectivamente sus hijos, incluso sus nietos, eran príncipes de Erebor.

Thrain asintió mirando a Bilbo con gesto solemne.

\- Esa es la razón por la que no se os acoge en los reinos enanos, vuestra estancia haría tambalear la autoridad de quien gobierne allí.- comentó Bilbo sin romper la solemnidad del momento notando que Thrain volvía a asentir.

\- Además mi familia tenía uno de los pocos anillos de poder que fueron entregados a los enanos y que quedan aún, la mayoría se perdieron devorados por dragones o robados por orcos. Por algún motivo los orcos los quieren y los humanos les informan.- explicó Thrain siendo sincero con Bilbo.- Muerto mi padre creyeron que yo conocería su localización. Por eso me mantuvieron vivo en un afán de lograr sonsacarme- continuó en el mismo tono serio.- no concebían que no supiera nada al respecto.

Bilbo asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Vuelvo a decir que tenéis mucha suerte.- comentó ganándose unas cuantas miradas extrañas.- no muchas personas aguantarían interrogatorios así por tanto tiempo, y no creo que lo hiciera por proteger el anillo. Thrain os tiene un amor increíble.

Balin sonrió ante la respuesta de Bilbo. No había duda de que el muchacho era de mente despierta ante su deducción de que de hecho el anillo seguía con ellos o al menos sabían donde se encontraba.

\- Sin duda su voluntad es más fuerte que la de muchos otros- halagó Balin con tono orgulloso hacia su marido que sonrió ante el cumplido y finalmente volvió a mirar a Bilbo.

\- Por eso es imperativo que no se conozca donde estamos o quiénes somos.- explicó en una petición muda para que guardara el secreto.

\- Nadie sabrá nada de esto por mi parte pero si os quedáis con la herrería vais a tener que contestar algunas preguntas y sin duda más vale que todos compartáis la misma historia o tendremos problemas, hay hobbits francamente cotillas aquí.- comentó Bilbo viendo a Thorin ponerse en pie.

\- Iré a hablar con el Thain entonces.- comentó deseoso de saber si realmente podrían quedarse en la Comarca al menos durante unos meses más. En el fondo de su corazón era una de las cosas que más deseaba en ese momento, todo por culpa de unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

\- Recomiendo sinceridad con mis abuelos. Vuestro secreto estará a salvo y en algún momento de necesidad no serían malos aliados.- comentó Bilbo levantándose también para acompañar a Thorin y repetirle cómo llegar a la casa de sus abuelos, notando como éste miraba a su padre quien después de sopesarlo un poco simplemente asintió dándole permiso para revelar su historia al Thain confiando así en el criterio del hobbit.

Thorin asintió en respuesta para ir a ponerse las botas en la entrada seguido por Bilbo.

\- En el primer cruce a la derecha y en el segundo a la izquierda. Tienen la puerta amarilla y el marco verde. ¿Lo recordarás?- preguntó el hobbit preocupado.

\- Creo que sí.- respondió suspirando un poco para calmarse y agradeciendo mentalmente que Bilbo no se ofreciera a acompañarle, eso le dejaría en una posición muy débil ante el Thain para negociar.- Deséame suerte.- pidió mirando a Bilbo que le sonrió abrazándole un instante para ayudarle con los nervios y desearle suerte.

Thorin alargó un poco el abrazo sorprendido al notar que de hecho el tener así de cerca a Bilbo le calmaba. No era lo que había esperado cuando le había pedido que le deseara suerte, era mucho mejor.

\- No necesitas suerte para conseguir la fragua. No os pondrá problemas. Lo más difícil es que ésta siga siendo funcional después de décadas.- le aseguró alejándose un poco de él.- tú no te pierdas y todo irá bien.

\- ¡Qué gracioso el hobbit!- dijo Thorin esbozando una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa deseando poder regresar con buenas noticias para su familia.

\- ¿Realmente crees que tu abuelo no pondrá pegas para dejarnos la fragua?- preguntó Balin desde la puerta del salón. Había salido para pedir a su hijo que tuviera templanza en la negociación y se lo había encontrado abrazado a Bilbo por lo que no había abierto la boca hasta que Thorin había cerrado la puerta.

\- Oh sí. No se negará a entregaros la llave de la fragua y a dejar que la uséis.- aseguró Bilbo sonriéndole no siendo consciente de que Balin había presenciado el abrazo.

\- ¿Y pedirá un alquiler justo?- preguntó Thrain al verlos regresar a la sala y a Bilbo sentarse finalmente a desayunar.

\- ¿Alquiler? No creo que cobre nada la verdad. Sería magnífico para todos tener una forja aquí en vez de tener que buscar herreros en Bree para nuestros arreglos.- explicó Bilbo mientras veía a los niños mirarle y poniendo mermelada en parte de su pan para darles a Fili y a Kili que sonrieron antes de tomar sus tostadas y levantarse a jugar juntos.

\- Quizá haya alguna posibilidad de quedarnos.- comentó Dwalin con algo de esperanza mirando a su hermano y su cuñado sabiendo que todo dependía finalmente de su decisión.

\- Si vemos la más mínima posibilidad de que esto salga bien lo intentaremos.- le aseguró Thrain a la pareja entendiendo su necesidad de tener un lugar seguro para el embarazo y nacimiento de su pequeño.

Bilbo no se metió mientras acababa el desayuno para luego ir a recoger la bandeja y vestirse para el día.

Estaba de regreso en el salón cuando su abuela saludó desde la puerta al tiempo que entraba al recibidor.

\- Pasa abuela.- pidió Bilbo saliendo a recibirla con un abrazo, como solía hacer.

Adamanta correspondió al abrazo de Bilbo antes de saludar al resto.

\- Venía a ver a nuestro paciente.- comentó sonriendo a Bofur- y a avisar que Thorin estuvo en casa y nos contó unas cuantas cosas interesantes.- añadió mirando a Thrain dedicándole una leve inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento silencioso de su secreto.- ambos están yendo a ver la forja para valorar si aún puede usarse. Tal vez alguno más quiera unirse para verla.

No había terminado casi de decirlo cuando Bifur se puso en pie y le dio un empujón a Dwalin para que se levantase y fuera con él, después de todo, ellos dos junto con Thorin, serían los encargados de trabajar allí, como habían hecho en los lugares donde habían trabajado en su periplo.

Dwalin se puso en pie, no muy convencido de dejar a Bofur solo con lo nervioso que parecía pero terminando por hacer caso a Bifur y yendo con él a ponerse las botas.

\- Decidle a mi abuelo cuando terminéis que venga con vosotros, que los invitamos a comer hoy en Bolsón Cerrado. ¿Te parece bien abuela?.- pidió Bilbo notando que Balin también se acercaba a ponerse las botas. Quería juzgar con sus propios ojos si existía alguna posibilidad de que su familia pudiera vivir de aquella fragua.

\- Creo que es una gran idea. Si al final deciden trabajar en la fragua hay algunas cosas que debemos tratar estando todos.- respondió ella con una sonrisa ante la idea de su nieto.

Balin asintió antes de salir con los otros para poder ver el lugar y tomar una decisión sin atreverse a albergar muchas esperanzas por miedo a que de nuevo se vieran truncadas.

...

Al regresar con el hobbit más mayor, un rato más tarde, entraron hablando jovialmente y con el ánimo mucho más levantado que cuando se habían ido.

\- Si que os ha llevado poco tiempo, apenas nos ha dado tiempo para revisar a Bofur y preparar la mesa y la comida.- comentó Adamanta sonriendo a su marido cuando fue a su lado para saludarla con un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Cómo estaba todo?- preguntó Thrain sorprendido por el gesto de los hobbits pero demasiado preocuado por el futuro de su familia como para detenerse a darle alguna importancia.

\- Hay que arreglar el tejado y hacer una limpieza a fondo pero la fragua está bien.- le explicó Balin sonriéndole.

\- Cierto, no veo por qué no pueda funcionar adecuadamente una vez limpia.- añadió Thorin mientras Dwalin simplemente iba al lado de Bofur tomando su mano.

\- Supongo entonces que es momento en que nos sentemos a negociar.- comentó Thrain mirando a Gerontius que asintió ignorando lo importante que parecía ser el momento para los enanos al ver a los dos niños.

\- Vaya, vosotros debéis de ser Fili y Kili. Dalia me estuvo contando de sus amigos enanos esta misma mañana.- comentó viendo a los niños mirarle con algo de reticencia y terminando por hacer una reverencia ante él.

\- Mucho gusto.- dijo Fili después de ponerse derecho mientras Kili daba un paso atrás como protegiéndose detrás de su hermano.

\- Vaya... Debe ser la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me hace una reverencia semejante.- contestó Gerontius divertido.

\- Y no te acostumbres.- añadió Adamanta empujándole un poco con la cadera para que se hiciera a un lado sonriendo a los niños también- no tengáis miedo, es un viejo loco pero no es peligroso.- añadió mientras se acercaba a ellos para llevarlos con gesto cariñoso a la mesa para que se sentaran a comer y haciendo que Bilbo riera ante los gestos extrañados de los enanos.

\- Acostumbraros porque ya no los vamos a cambiar de forma de ser.- comentó Bilbo yendo a la cocina para terminar de sacar las platos y la comida para todos.

\- La verdad es que comeríamos mucho más tranquilos si tuviéramos apalabrado más o menos el trato por la forja.- explicó Balin extrañado al ver la falta de intención por parte de Gerontius.

\- ¿Cuál trato?- preguntó el hobbit más mayor agarrando una silla para sentarse junto a Kili en la mesa y mirando a los enanos sorprendido.

\- El pago por el alquiler de la forja.- le recordó Thrain peleando por no perder los nervios con él.

\- ¿Y qué vais a pagar?- preguntó Gerontius más serio.- Arreglad vosotros el tejado y limpiad el sitio. Usadlo mientras os haga falta y listo.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.- no quiero pago alguno pero si hay asuntos que tratar.

\- Es cierto, y bastante más serios que eso del alquiler.- comentó Adamanta esperando que su nieto regresara de la cocina antes de continuar hablando.- es necesario que tengáis una historia creíble frente a los demás si no queréis que os localicen. Cualquier hobbit podría comentar que llegaron unos enanos de a saber dónde y abrieron una forja. La conclusión sería obvia para cualquiera que pensara un poco.- añadió mirando a los enanos.

\- Yo creo que la historia es muy sencilla y creíble siempre que la mantengamos todos.- comentó Bilbo comenzando a servir la comida.- dado que los hobbits no hacemos públicos los embarazos si pensamos que puede haber algún riesgo de perderlo, podemos decir que son enanos de las Montañas Grises que conocían de oídas la destreza de nuestra familia como parteros y se pusieron en camino al tener un miembro de su familia en una situación delicada. Por el camino fueron asaltados e incluso uno de ellos enfermó y sin saber lo cerca que estaban de Bolsón Cerrado acamparon el día que les pilló la tormenta.- añadió mirando a todos por si a alguien no le gustaba la idea.

\- Cierto, y dado que Bofur se encuentra fuera de peligro ya pueden hacer público el motivo.- completó Adamanta asintiendo.- eso dejaría a los cotillas satisfechos.

\- y yo puedo negociar con la forja de Bree los metales que necesitéis para el trabajo. Dado que son para nuestra forja a nadie le extrañará que lo haga.- sugirió Gerontius antes pasarle su plato a Bilbo.

\- La idea parece factible- comentó Dis viendo a sus padres que parecían algo anonadados.

\- Pues... Tal parece que es posible aceptar la oferta de asilo de Bilbo.- se atrevió a decir finalmente Balin mirando a Thrain para que tomara la decisión.

Por unos instantes pareció valorar la situación y finalmente mirar a los miembros de su familia que lo veía con gesto esperanzado.

\- Sí. Parece que vamos a conocer el otoño y el invierno de la Comarca.- añadió mirando a Bilbo con un asentimiento en reconocimiento al increíble servicio que les estaba prestando.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo primero de todo, disculpadme el retraso por favor. He tenido problemas en mi vida personal que me han atascado un poco pero ya estoy de regreso. La semana próxima actualizaré a tiempo.

Gracias por seguir ahí.

Los abuelos de Bilbo se marcharon poco después de comer ya con todos los detalles tanto de la historia como de la forja apalabrados, dejando a los enanos planificando las tareas que debían acometer para poner la fragua a punto.

La mesa del salón era un hervidero de pliegos de pergamino, tinta y plumas mientras que los que habían estado en la forja hacían diagramas detallados de lo que habían visto y juntos planeaban por donde acometer los arreglos.

Sin duda aquellos diseños mostraban con claridad la verdadera destreza de los enanos que se alojaban en su casa.

Bilbo sonrió dejándoles a lo suyo mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones a leer pero terminó pensando en sus propios planes. Sabía perfectamente como eran los hobbits allí y tenía cosas que arreglar para que el negocio de sus enanos pudiera tener alguna posibilidad de éxito, pero por encima de todo su prioridad era de nuevo ayudarles sin violentar el orgullo de nadie en el camino ni volver a provocar otro choque cultural entre ellos.

Al final dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó para acercarse al armario del salón donde había dejado las sacas de dinero juntando varias en dos más grandes, guardando la más pequeña en su bolsillo volviendo de nuevo al sillón para verles desde allí trabajar sin estorbarles.

Al cabo de un rato Bofur se echó para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla acariciando levemente su abdomen con un gesto cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco?- sugirió Dwalin al notar su gesto, siempre al pendiente de su pareja.- seguro que para cuando te levantes va a seguir habiendo trabajo que hacer.

Bofur sin duda quería quedarse a echar una mano pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía agotado en ese momento y sería muy estúpido de su parte negarlo. Tanto Bilbo como Adamanta le habían advertido que necesitaba descansar mucho y relajarse para que todo volviera a la normalidad con su embarazo por lo que simplemente asintió a su marido poniéndose en pie y sonriendo al ver que él también se levantaba para acompañarle tomado de su cintura.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?- sugirió sonriéndole demasiado inocentemente para ser de verdad tan inocente como parecía.

\- Hoy no Bofur. Nada me gustaría más pero quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda en la fragua. Cuanto más pronto esté en funcionamiento mejor.- explicó Dwalin soltando su cintura al entrar en el cuarto para que pudiera quitarse el dichoso abrigo que usaba de bata antes de acostarse.

Dwalin no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la impotencia que sentía al ver así a su pareja, sin algo tan básico como un pantalón que poder ponerse. Si todo iba bien tal vez pronto podría proveer a su familia como debía, al menos de las cosas más sencillas y solo le quedaba rogar a Mahal que los cuidara ya que no era capaz de demostrarle con una fiesta cuánto le importaba y cuánto quería a su pareja y al pequeño que les había enviado.

Fue la mano de Bofur acariciando su mejilla la que le sacó de su ensimismamiento, viendo como su sonrisa mostraba que sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Deja de darlo vueltas. En cuanto estéis trabajando en la forja todo irá bien.- le aseguró con tono cariñoso.- Estoy convencido de que en nada podrás proveer a la familia de lo que necesite mientras yo no pueda- añadió tratando de animarle.

El más alto solo lo miró sin responderle para acto seguido esbozar una muy leve sonrisa antes de coger a Bofur en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, coreado por sus risas.

\- Estás loco.- le dijo el más bajo aún riendo, agarrándose de su cuello, y en cuanto le dejó en la cama lo atrajo para besarle.

Dwalin correspondió al beso terminando por pegar su frente a la de él al acabarlo.

\- Te amo.- susurró no muy acostumbrado a palabras dulces con Bofur y apartándose un poco para arroparle.- anda, procura dormir.- susurró antes de inclinarse para darle de nuevo otro beso tierno.

\- También te amo.- murmuró Bofur con una sonrisa y de nuevo recuperando parte del brillo que había en sus ojos normalmente antes de acomodarse para poder descansar un poco acariciando ya por instinto su pancita.

Dwalin le sonrió con ternura y salió del cuarto para dejarle descansar deseando poder quedarse abrazándole y siendo él quien le acariciara su vientre pero ahora mismo primaba conseguir un medio de trabajo.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el salón cuando Bilbo le interceptó saliendo de la estancia.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- pidió Bilbo esperando que todo aquello no le estallara en la cara.

En respuesta Dwalin asintió viendo que Bilbo salía a la parte de atrás de la casa por lo que no dudó en seguirle.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Bofur está bien?- preguntó preocupado al notar que le buscaba a solas.

\- Todo está bien con Bofur y vuestro pequeño.- le aseguró Bilbo sonriendo ante su preocupación.- solo quería hablar contigo a solas porque creo que es un tema delicado. Verás anoche estuve hablando con Thorin y me explicó algunas cosas sobre vuestras costumbres. Así que voy a empezar asegurándote que no pretendo ofenderte por nada.

\- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes encontronazos para que eso me haya quedado claro.- respondió Dwalin mirándole serio.- ¿Qué te traes entre manos para creer que me ofenderás?

\- Una oferta que si no me dejas terminar de hablar mientras te la propongo podrías malinterpretar.- explicó sacando de su bolsillo una saca con una generosa cantidad de monedas.

Dwalin frunció el ceño e iba a empezar a decirle cuatro cosas a Bilbo cuando éste levantó las manos en señal de paz para que le escuchara.

\- Sé que tú debes mantener a tu familia cuando Bofur no pueda hacerlo igual que sería su responsabilidad si fueras tú quien no pudiera. Me parece perfecto. No quiero cambiar eso.- le aseguró antes de continuar.- pero Bofur necesita ropa con urgencia y por lo que Thorin me explicó, tú debes ofrecer una fiesta para agradecer a Mahal qué os haya dado la oportunidad de convertiros en padres y pedirle que vele y cuide de tu hijo y tu esposo en el embarazo y el nacimiento.

Bilbo hizo una pausa notando que Dwalin bajaba un poco la cabeza pero se mantenía firme. Aquello le dolía pero mostraba el orgullo de los enanos.

\- Por eso te ofrezco esto Dwalin. No es un regalo, no es caridad. Es un préstamo. Para que puedas proveer ahora a tu familia y devolvérmelo cuando la fragua empiece a daros beneficios. No quiero que los primeros ingresos sean para mí, solo cuando estés en condiciones de pagar, regrésame la bolsa.- le explicó notando como el enano miraba la saca sin agarrarla.

\- ¿Con qué interés quieres que te lo devuelva?- preguntó por si eran unas condiciones que no podría pagar.

\- A la familia y a los amigos no se les cobra intereses. Estoy encantado de poder ayudarte.- aseguró sonriendo al tiempo que Dwalin tomaba la saca acercándose a pegar su frente con la de Bilbo en señal de gratitud.

\- Puedo preparar la fiesta de mi familia entonces.- susurró con emoción contenida.

\- Eso parece, sí.- contestó Bilbo sonriendo emocionado por el gesto del enano.

\- Me gustaría invitar a tus primos y a tus abuelos. Se supone que es para la familia y amigos cercanos. Ellos se han portado increíblemente bien con nosotros.- le comentó ilusionado por poder ofrecerle algo así a Bofur y a su hijo.

\- Entonces vas a necesitar mucha comida... Cuando le dices "fiesta" a un hobbit si empieza a mediodía se quedara hasta pasada la cena.- le explicó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- En eso nos parecemos.- contestó Dwalin esbozando una sonrisa sintiendo como si una pesada carga hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.- hablaré con los demás para prepararlo como sorpresa.

\- En cuanto tengáis el día yo invito a mis abuelos y a mis primos.- respondió Bilbo sonriendo.

\- Perfecto.- respondió Dwalin guardando la saca y entrando en la casa con Bilbo para regresar al salón donde empezaban ya a hacer una lista de los materiales necesarios y la cantidad detallada de los mismos.

\- Los planes han quedado muy bien.- comentó Balin observando la lista con todo lo que necesitaban.- ¿Pero cómo lo pagamos?- preguntó mirando al resto.

\- Así.- respondió Bilbo poniendo en la mesa con cuidado la otra saca que había preparado notando la incomodidad de los presentes.- Cuando la forja funcione y estéis en condiciones de hacerlo, me lo devolvéis.- les aseguró como había hecho con Dwalin.

\- Es una oferta muy generosa Bilbo pero no sé si podríamos enfrentar la devolución de los intereses.- le explicó Thrain mirándole preocupado, tampoco tenían muchas otras opciones.

\- ¿Qué intereses? A la familia y a los amigos no se les cobra intereses. Solo devolved a la saca lo que gastéis y listo.- le aseguró Bilbo recibiendo una mirada atónita por parte de varios enanos.

\- Con negocios así nunca vas a tener ganancias.- comentó Oin sonriendo al hobbit mientras Thrain miraba a Balin en busca de consejo mudo y en respuesta éste simplemente se estiró a recoger la bolsa y guardarla.

\- Gracias Bilbo. Mañana mismo iremos por los materiales para arreglar el tejado. Dado que tu abuelo no dijo nada al respecto supongo que podemos encontrar aquí dichos materiales.- comentó Balin curioso.

\- Supongo que sí. En la plaza del mercado hay una carpintería.- explicó mientras tomaba el pliego para ver lo que necesitaban y esbozando una sonrisa.- me temo que mis conocimientos de khuzdul son muy limitados para leer esto.- añadió haciendo que la sonrisa fuera general mientras le traducían la lista.

\- Efectivamente, todo eso lo encontráis en el pueblo.- les confirmó finalmente.

\- Seguro que conseguimos un buen precio.- intervino Oin dispuesto a regatear cada moneda y haciendo que Bilbo diera un respingo.

\- ¡No se te ocurra regatear los precios!- le avisó sorprendido por la idea de Oin.- Esto no es un mercado de una ciudad de hombres. Aquí la gente te va a pedir lo que cree que el producto vale con una obvia ganancia razonable, lo que se supone que debéis hacer vosotros también cuando trabajéis en la forja. Si alguien quiere vuestro producto lo va a pagar sin negociar nada, si no le interesa lo dirá y si no puede pagar el precio no hará el intento de comprarlo. Los precios de venta en nuestro mercado son más que justos. Esto no es Bree.

\- Entonces, ¿aceptamos los precios sin más?- preguntó Dwalin sorprendido por eso.

\- Pues claro. Y más os vale ajustar los precios de vuestros productos o nadie os encargará nada. No se trata de no tener beneficios. Se trata de que el beneficio sea acorde con el trabajo realizado.- explicó de nuevo.

\- Muy bien. Nada de regateos.- aceptó Balin mirando a Bilbo y asintiendo.- mañana veremos cómo se nos da comprar en un mercado hobbit.

\- Hay más cosas que comprar.- comentó Dwalin sonriendo a su hermano.- Bilbo me ha hecho la misma oferta que a vosotros así que voy a preparar a Bofur y a nuestro hijo una fiesta de agradecimiento a Mahal.

\- Oh, pero eso es magnífico.- respondió Balin feliz por su hermano mientras Bifur palmeaba su espalda.

\- Sí, lo es.- respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.- he invitado a los abuelos y los primos de Bilbo y pensaba que quizás pudiéramos hacerlo pasado mañana.- explicó sabiendo que eso retrasaría un poco el inicio de las obras y que necesitaba el permiso de Thrain.

\- Creo que eso dará tiempo a preparar todo para que puedas sorprenderle.- respondió Thrain dando así su consentimiento.- Mañana por la mañana Oin, Bifur, Thorin y tú podéis hablar con el carpintero y Balin y Dis pueden encargarse de comprar todo para la fiesta. Solo diles que platos quieres ese día. Además Bilbo puede ayudarles si le decimos los ingredientes necesarios.- añadió mirando a Bilbo que asintió sonriéndole.

\- Solo tened en cuenta nuestras costumbres también. Has invitado a hobbits a una fiesta en honor de tu hijo. Eso implica que os van a traer regalos para el pequeño.- explicó el hobbit mirando a Dwalin especialmente.- no es porque no te crean capaces de mantener a tu familia. Aquí cuando alguien cercano va a tener un hijo se le hacen regalos para dar la bienvenida al pequeño.

\- Eso suena a que no te queda más remedio que aceptar.- le dijo Dis a su tío sonriéndole.- y además es un bonito detalle.

\- Eso parece. - respondió Dwalin asintiendo sabiendo que después de todo ellos también debían hacer concesiones.

\- Bueno, pues parece que todo está decidido.- comentó Thrain sonriendo satisfecho.- ¿Qué tal si cenamos? Empieza a anochecer y yo comienzo a estar cansado.- aseguró notando al instante la mirada de preocupación de todos, en especial de Balin.- estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco.

\- Pues venga, recoger todo lo de la mesa mientras caliento la cena. ¿Le ponemos a Bofur la cena en una bandeja para que siga descansando?- preguntó Bilbo a Dwalin que sopesó un momento la idea antes de asentir. No tenía caso hacerle levantar si estaba bien en la cama.

Bilbo sonrió antes de ir a la cocina para preparar todo mientras los demás recogían los papeles y ponían la mesa para cenar.

\- He puesto la cena de Bofur y la tuya en la bandeja para que ceneis juntos.- comentó el hobbit mientras iba sacando la cena a la mesa.

\- Gracias Bilbo.- respondió el enano antes de ir por la bandeja para llevarla al cuarto y poder cenar con su esposo.

La cena fue como de costumbre aunque todos parecían aún más animados todavía comentando lo bien que iba a quedar la zona de forja o lo poco que seguramente iban a tardar en tener listo el tejado.

Para el final de la cena, como de costumbre Dis batallaba con los pequeños para que se fueran a dormir mientras su adad ayudaba a su padre a acostarse y Bifur y Oin se encargaban de recoger los platos.

Bilbo estaba colocando los cojines del sofá para tener algo de labor hecha para el día siguiente cuando vio a Thorin de pie a la puerta del salón, mirando el mueble donde guardaba los licores y luego mirándole a él.

Como toda respuesta Bilbo sonrió dejando los cojines y mirando a Thorin directo a los ojos antes de salir del salón y de la casa para sentarse en el banco de atrás esperando por él.

Thorin no tardó en aparecer con dos copas en las manos, alcanzando una a Bilbo antes de sentarse.

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy. Nos has dado un lugar seguro para pasar el invierno y estás asegurándote de que todo vaya bien con Bofur y su bebé. Ni entregándote todo el oro de Erebor podría pagarte conforme a lo que significa eso para mí.- le explicó el enano mirándole mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

\- Ya te dije que es un placer ver mi casa llena de gente, de vida...- respondió Bilbo observándole.- Por cierto, gracias por llevarme anoche a la cama. Fue un detalle por tu parte no querer despertarme.

\- Créeme que fue un placer llevarte en brazos.- le aseguró sonrojándose al decir algo así en voz alta, pero era la pura verdad.

\- Para mí también lo fue. Me gusta como hueles.- contestó sin ser consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba hasta que lo dijo en voz alta.- Bueno, quiero decir que...

\- Quieres decir que huelo a tierra mojada. Anoche dijiste que olía a tierra mojada y que había que cerrar bien las puertas por si llovía.- comentó bajito algo avergonzado por lo sucedido.

\- Sí, justo a eso me olías. Me encanta ese olor.- añadió Bilbo enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y dando un trago de su vaso para tratar de ocultarlo.

Thorin no respondió nada de forma inmediata. Simplemente se quedó sentado en silencio con él viendo las estrellas y disfrutando del sonido de su respiración pensando si debería o no decir algo sobre cómo se sentía respecto a Bilbo o si lo más prudente sería guardar silencio. Pero su abrazo de buena suerte antes de ir a ver al Thain y el tenerle entre sus brazos la noche anterior, aunque fuera solo en el trayecto de llevarle a la cama, se había sentido tan cálido...

Se terminó de un trago la copa antes de girarse hacia Bilbo dispuesto a decirle algo de los sentimientos que provocaba en él, notando que su mirada esmeralda estaba perdida en la infinidad de estrellas sobre ellos y antes de que pudiera controlarse y pensar simplemente se inclinó y lo besó.


	14. Chapter 14

A Bilbo le tomó por sorpresa el gesto de Thorin, perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso con algo de torpeza inicialmente debido a su falta de experiencia, cosa que sin duda alguna, no molestó al enano.

En realidad, a Thorin le había sorprendido que su gesto fuera correspondido. En cierta forma no se sentía merecedor de ese beso cuando no tenía nada que ofrecer a Bilbo pero no podía evitar lo que sentía.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura del más bajo atrayéndole hacia él, dejando a Bilbo pegado a su pecho.

El pulso del hobbit estaba acelerado por una mezcla de deseo y nervios ante la situación, pero con Thorin le era sumamente fácil dejarse llevar, atreviéndose a meter una mano en el pelo del enano, acariciando su nuca, provocando un gemido acallado parcialmente por el beso que compartían, pero que Bilbo sintió claramente aumentando su propio deseo mientras Thorin le atraía aún más contra él dejándole sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Bilbo jamás se había sentido así en su vida, tan capaz de perder el control sin que nada le importara, de entregarse a otra persona sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Los besos cada vez eran más intensos. Las manos de Thorin se movían con presteza por la espalda del mediano mientras Bilbo se deleitaba con los gemidos que provocaba en el enano al acariciar su pelo, su cuello y su barba.

Ambos estaban completamente enardecidos, moviéndose uno contra otro, hasta que Bilbo notó como la mano de Thorin se colaba bajo su camisa para acariciar su espalda.

En ese punto, algo de cordura afloró en su mente frenándole y haciendo que detuviera los besos pero sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

La mano de Thorin seguía bajo su camisa mientras él continuaba sobre sus rodillas y tal y como estaba sentado podía notar a la perfección la excitación de ambos...

\- No sé cómo son las cosas entre vosotros Thorin pero aquí no se hacen así.- le aseguró sabiendo que su comportamiento era de lo más reprochable según las costumbres hobbits.

\- Nosotros tampoco lo hacemos así.- le aseguró Thorin con la voz aún más profunda de lo habitual por la excitación.- al menos no si las intenciones son honorables como son las mías.- añadió no pudiendo dejar de deleitarse con el aspecto de Bilbo en ese momento; tenía los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas enrojecidas en lo que Thorin supuso una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza, la ropa descolocada y los ojos le brillaban como nunca había podido ver antes en él y como no quería que nadie más pudiera verle nunca. Era una visión de la que sólo él quería poder disfrutar si Bilbo le concedía el honor de aceptarle.

\- No lo dudo pero aún siendo honorables esto no es algo que deba dejar que ocurra así. Lo siento de veras Thorin- le contestó moviéndose para poder levantarse de su regazo pero siendo complicado sin la ayuda del enano.

\- No te disculpes. Soy yo el que no debería haber iniciado algo así sin presentar antes mis intenciones. Te aseguro que en modo alguno quise ofenderte y desde luego ni se me pasaría por la cabeza buscar a la fuerza algo de tí.- expuso el enano al notar como las piernas de Bilbo temblaban cuando le ayudó a levantarse.- Por favor, no tengas miedo, no te alejes de mí- pidió afectado temiendo que hubiera acabado con cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con él incluso antes de empezar.

Bilbo tenía pensado mostrarse digno y apartarse, alejarse de la tentación y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Quizá un poco tarde, pero pensaba hacer que Thorin le cortejara adecuadamente si es que quería algo con él pero esa petición le conmovió tan profundamente que de nuevo terminó sentándose a su lado en el banco, incluso más cerca de lo que había estado inicialmente.

\- No tengo miedo Thorin. No de tí al menos- le aseguró con tono suave agarrando una de las manos del enano.- Me ha sorprendido mucho tu beso y más aún la forma en la que yo he reaccionado y estoy algo confundido. No es así como me enseñaron que debían hacerse las cosas.

\- De verdad que lo entiendo. A pesar de mi edad me caería una buena bronca si mis padres supieran lo sucedido. Esta no es forma de tratar a la persona con la que te gustaría formalizar una relación.- contestó el enano en un susurro atreviéndose a acariciar la mano de Bilbo con el pulgar.- También me enseñaron a hacer las cosas de otra forma cuando quieres declararte a alguien.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos que lejos de todo lo imaginable no era incómodo, simplemente disfrutaban de esa mínima caricia como si temieran que si entraban en la casa un muro se levantara entre ellos.

\- Cuando tengamos la forja lista me gustaría cortejarte debidamente.- comentó Thorin finalmente atreviéndose a mirar a Bilbo que le respondió con una sonrisa aunque el mediano no entendía por qué quería esperar para iniciar el cortejo, terminando por suponer que prefería esperar para estar más tranquilo respecto a su futuro antes de iniciar algo.

\- Te aseguro que me encantaría ser cortejado debidamente.- le respondió asintiendo.

Thorin correspondió a su sonrisa y se atrevió a besar su mano.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- sugirió finalmente tras el beso.

\- Creo que sí- contestó Bilbo poniéndose en pie sin sacar su mano de entre las de él, entrando en la casa así para irse a dormir sabiendo que esa noche ambos soñarían con lo que el futuro podría depararles.

Sin embargo en otro de los cuartos, Balin era incapaz de pegar ojo.

Desde que habían apagado la luz, el enano daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama sin poder descansar por no poder apartar de su mente el abrazo que había visto esa mañana entre su hijo y el hobbit. De sobra sabía ya que Bilbo no se estaba imponiendo a su hijo y que sin duda ese gesto había sido deseado por Thorin también, pero eso no le dejaba más tranquilo.

\- ¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué te pasa?- preguntó Thrain al notarle dar una vuelta más.

\- ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Balin sorprendido al oírle hablar. Pensaba que su marido ya dormía.

\- No me he llegado a dormir. Llevo todo el tiempo esperando que me dijeras lo que te pasa sin que tuviera que preguntar.- contestó Thrain notando que Balin de giraba para quedar frente a él.

\- No quería preocuparte pero es que no se me va de la cabeza.- comentó inspirando profundamente antes de seguir hablando.- He visto a tu hijo abrazando a Bilbo antes de ir a hablar con su abuelo.

\- ¿Y eso te quita el sueño?- preguntó Thrain riendo un poco.- los muchachos se llevan bien, son buenos amigos y...

\- ¡Y sé lo que vi!- le interrumpió serio.- solo había que ver la cara de tu hijo mientras estaban abrazados. Había paz en su rostro. Cómo si todo en el mundo estuviera bien para él sólo por tenerle entre sus brazos, aunque no sé si es muy consciente de ello.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Thrain serio notando que Balin sentía. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto.- Hablaré con él. Esto no puede ser. No tiene un reino pero sigue siendo un príncipe enano, no puede estar con cualquiera.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Prohibírselo?- preguntó Balin incorporándose para encender con cuidado la vela de su mesita y mirando a su marido.- ¿Ya no recuerdas al príncipe que se enamoró de uno de los hijos de una pareja de mineros con el rango más bajo de cuantos había en su reino?. Le cortejó incluso después de que su padre se lo prohibiera y cuando el rey se enteró e iba a desterrar al muchacho y a su familia...

\- Bajé a la mina donde te habían puesto a trabajar, te llevé a un túnel algo apartado y te aseguré que cumpliría nuestro sueño de casarnos aunque para ello tuviera que hacerte mío y engendrar a nuestro heredero antes de que permitieran nuestra boda.- concluyó Thrain sonriendo con ternura al recuerdo.

\- Y le pusiste mucho empeño en conseguirlo a pesar de la pinta que tenía en ese momento.- comentó el otro compartiendo su sonrisa.

\- No digas tonterías, estabas hermoso aunque tuvieras ese polvo de carbón en el rostro y estuvieras vestido de minero.- afirmó haciendo un esfuerzo por lograr sentarse apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama antes de estirar el brazo para acariciar tiernamente su mejilla.

\- Fuimos unos inconscientes. Tu padre entró en cólera al saber lo que habíamos hecho.- dijo Balin bajando la mirada.- Y arregló el status de mi familia obligando a Dwalin a casarse con Bofur.

\- Yo diría que contra todo pronóstico eso no salió tan mal.- respondió Thrain tomando su mano y atrayéndole a su pecho.

\- Lo sé, pero sufrió mucha gente por nuestra culpa.- añadió Balin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su marido.

\- Fue culpa de la enfermedad de mi padre, no nuestra.- contestó besando su frente con ternura.- pero eso no es lo que nos ocupa ahora. Thorin es un príncipe y no puede...

\- ¿No puede qué? ¿Casarse con alguien de otro rango?- preguntó Balin mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Seguramente ahora mismo Bilbo tiene más rango o al menos más poder adquisitivo que nosotros.- respondió Thrain negando con la cabeza.- Pero es de otra raza.

\- Sinceramente me parece irrelevante. Como tú muy bien has dicho en alguna ocasión Bilbo nos ha tratado como debería haberlo hecho nuestra familia. Le debemos tu vida y seguramente la de alguno más de nosotros. Si nos hubiera atrapado la riada no sé que habría sido de nuestros nietos...- comentó Balin con un gesto en el rostro algo angustiado por la idea antes de negar con la cabeza tratando de no seguir ese hilo de pensamiento.

\- Bueno, si lo ves así y estás tan de acuerdo, ¿qué te quita el sueño?- preguntó finalmente Thrain.

\- El futuro.- contestó Balin con simpleza.- si se decide a declarar sus sentimientos ¿qué ocurrirá cuando haya que irse?. No podemos arrancar a Bilbo de la comodidad de su hogar y no sé si sería capaz de dejar a mi hijo atrás.

\- Vayamos poco a poco. Déjame hablar con Thorin para saber lo que piensa y después veremos si perdemos el sueño. Prometo ser sensato y no prohibirle que lo intente si quiere.- le aseguró besando la frente de su esposo queriendo calmarle un poco.

\- Es una buena idea.- le dijo Balin finalmente suspirando.- acuéstate anda, deja que apague de nuevo la luz.

Thrain le dejó ir para que apagara la vela mientras él se acostaba sintiendo a Balin acostarse a su lado de nuevo y suspirar intranquilo.

\- Ven aquí.- pidió Thrain atrayéndole en un abrazo para poder besarle.

\- Merlar no estás en condiciones de esto.- le dijo Balin al sentir que le atraía contra él.- tus heridas...

\- No me pasa nada en los labios para no poder pasarme la noche besándote si es que no puedes dormir. Te aseguro que ya solo eso es todo un verdadero placer.- le halagó besando su mejilla y haciendo un caminito de besos hasta su cuello.

\- Eres un adulador.- le aseguró Balin riendo bajito porque le hacía cosquillas con su barba en el cuello y decidiendo que pasarse unas horas disfrutando de los besos de su marido no era tan mala idea después de todo.


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente Bolsón Cerrado bullía de actividad a pesar de ser temprano.

Dwalin ya había hablado con su hermano y con su sobrina sobre los platos que quería que se sirvieran en la fiesta en honor de su pareja y de su hijo por lo que estaban haciendo una lista con todos los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar los platos, siempre cuidando de no ser atrapados por Bofur, optando finalmente por hacerlo en la cocina con la excusa de preparar el desayuno para todos.

El resto se dedicaba a ajustar todo lo que le iban a encargar al carpintero y demás para el arreglo de la forja, cuidando de no comprar demás pero a la vez, no quedarse cortos.

Toda la casa hervía de vida y había un ambiente de excitación palpable pero nadie lo sentía tanto como lo hacían Thorin y Bilbo.

Ambos tenían aun a flor de piel lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Bilbo aún sentía los labios de Thorin sobre los suyos, las caricias en su espalda... mientras que el enano aún se deleitaba al recordar el peso del hobbit en su regazo. Era más bajo que él y a pesar de no ser escuálido era mucho menos robusto, lo que le parecía sumamente encantador, de hecho se le antojaba que Bilbo parecía haber sido hecho para encajar a la perfección con él.

Cualquiera podría pensar que al verse en la mañana ambos se podrían sentir cohibidos por lo sucedido, de hecho Bilbo había temido que se diera una situación incómoda, pero al despertar se encontró con los ojos azules de Thorin observándole con cariño desde su cama y solo pudo esbozar una brillante sonrisa para él a modo de saludo.

A partir de ese mismo instante supo que todo estaría bien entre ellos.

Como todas las mañanas se levantaron y se alistaron para el día con la única diferencia de que antes de salir del cuarto Thorin volvió a tomar su mano para besarla con devoción cómo había hecho anoche.

\- Ya que no vamos a vernos mucho esta mañana te deseo que pases un buen día.- le dijo Thorin antes de permitir que abriera la puerta del cuarto.

\- Y yo espero que tengas suerte con el carpintero y encuentres lo que necesites.- le respondió Bilbo sonrojado ante la situación pero para nada incómodo con ella. De hecho, le ilusionaba mucho.

Había tenido pretendientes antes y había terminado pensando que jamás se casaría con dado que nadie era de su gusto, al menos hasta el momento.

Entraron al salón a la par compartiendo una mirada cómplice antes de separarse, Thorin para ver la lista del carpintero y Bilbo para organizar el desayuno.

Dicha mirada no pasó desapercibida para Balin que miró a su marido en una pregunta muda queriendo saber si lo había notado y recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento. Sin duda debían hablar con su hijo en cuanto tuvieran un momento a solas.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos todos al mercado?- preguntó Bilbo mientras dejaba una bandeja con las jarras de leche sobre la mesa.

\- Nosotros tenemos que ir al carpintero.- respondió Thorin sin entender porqué preguntaba si ya lo sabía de la tarde anterior.

\- Si no vais todos al carpintero, agradecería si me dierais una mano con la compra. Necesito subir varios paquetes pesados hoy.- comentó como si nada, dándoles así una excusa frente a Bofur para ausentarse prácticamente todos y para las compras que iban a traer.

\- ¿Con todo lo que te regalaron el otro día tienes que ir a comprar?- preguntó Kili curioso, dado que había visto la despensa llena.

\- Sí, aún con todo lo que trajeron hay que ir a comprar salvo que no quieras comer carne durante un par de semanas y solo quieras comer arroz, legumbres y verduras.- respondió Bilbo como si nada viendo como el niño negaba con la cabeza rápidamente ante la ausencia de carne y dulces en el menú haciendo que la mayoría de ellos se rieran.

\- Dis y yo podemos ir contigo y si necesitamos ayuda les avisamos a los demás. Después de todo el carpintero está en la plaza del mercado también ¿no?- comentó Balin apoyando así la excusa de Bilbo.

\- Perfecto. Entonces Bofur y yo nos quedamos en casa con Fili y Kili. Estoy convencido de que nos van a cuidar muy bien- comentó Thrain tratando de hacerles sentir útiles para la familia ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de sus nietos mientras asentían animados.

\- Es una gran responsabilidad.- les comentó Dis siguiendo el juego de su padre para que los niños sintieran que colaboraban.- yo también creo que podéis hacerlo muy bien. Tenéis que aseguraros de que descansen. ¿De acuerdo?.

\- No te preocupes mamá, no les dejaremos hacer nada.- le prometió Fili con el pecho hinchado y encantado de poder ayudar.

\- Perfecto.- respondió la enana antes de ponerse en pie besando el pelo de sus dos pequeños.- entonces mejor nos movemos, todos tenemos mucho que hacer según parece- añadió terminando el último sorbo de su vaso de leche.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, sí.- contestó Bilbo poniéndose en pie también seguido del resto.

No tardaron en tener todo recogido y en dejar acomodados a Thrain y Bofur en el sofá con los niños para bajar todos hacia el mercado.

Hacía un día espléndido y todo parecía vibrar lleno de vida.

Bilbo iba en la parte de atrás del grupo con una sonrisa tranquila al ver a sus enanos en varias conversaciones animadas, hasta el punto de estar algo distraído siendo sorprendido por el leve roce de un dedo en su mano izquierda que le centró llamando su atención.

Sonrió al notar a Thorin a su lado y atreviéndose a estirar su meñique hasta el dedo índice del enano que respondió entrelazando ambos dedos.

Fue un gesto tan natural y discreto que prácticamente pasaba desapercibido para casi todo el mundo.

\- Recuerda que no debes regatear y que tienes que ser paciente. Los hobbits no confían en la gente de fuera de la Comarca. El carpintero podría tardar un poco en aceptar el encargo. Si al final te lo pone difícil asegúrale que tenéis el beneplácito del thain.- le comentó bajito y viendo a Thorin asentir a sus palabras mientras el grupo se iba deteniendo en la calle del mercado y ambos soltaron sus dedos de golpe con una leve sonrisa compartida.

Balin negó con la cabeza al notarlo y mirando a Dwalin que por supuesto percibió el gesto de su hermano, siendo consciente entonces de lo que ocurría.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se notara su incredulidad mientras los dos grupos tomaban caminos distintos.

\- Vaya, no había visto el mercado. Me encanta.- comentó Dis tomándose del brazo de su adad mientras comenzaban a pasear entre los puestos para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta.

\- La verdad es que está muy bien.- contestó Balin viendo a su alrededor.- No hay puestos de joyería ni de herramientas.- añadió valorando las posibilidades que tenían de vender.

\- Ya os dije que para eso había que ir a Bree.- le respondió Bilbo asintiendo y señalando un puesto de verduras y frutas.- es un poco más caro que el resto pero merece la pena pagarlo. Tiene los mejores productos de toda la zona.- aseguró yendo con ellos hasta allí y dejando que hicieran la compra necesaria.

\- Tenemos la fruta y las verduras... Ahora necesitamos la carne- pidió Balin al tiempo que Bilbo le indicaba una dirección para comenzar a caminar entre los puestos hacia uno de los que vendían carne.

\- Vaya... Mira esto adad.- comentó Dis deteniéndose en el camino ante un puesto de telas, viendo una hermosa tela roja con brocados del mismo color.- es hermosa.

\- Sí que lo es.- respondió Balin sonriendo a la enana.- Estarías preciosa con un vestido de esta tela.

\- Realmente es muy elegante.- comentó Bilbo apreciando el tejido y sonriendo ante la idea de ver a Dis y al resto con ropa nueva.

La enana los miró unos instantes antes de suspirar. Era muy consciente de que algo así no era posible por lo que prefirió no perder mucho más tiempo.

\- Vamos por la carne.- sugirió mientras Balin asentía haciéndola un gesto cariñoso, desearía que su hija pudiera volver a vestir como la heredera de Durin que era, pero la vida no siempre es justa.

\- El puesto es por allí.- comentó Bilbo sonriendo a ambos sin decir nada al respecto suponiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos enanos y prefiriendo continuar las compras de momento.

Al llegar al puesto de carne se encontraron con algo de cola por lo que tras pedir la vez el hobbit se los quedó viendo.

\- Tengo que hacer un encargo para Prímula. ¿Me esperáis aquí? No tardaré.- les aseguró notando la mirada extrañada de Balin que estaba convencido de que iba a acercarse a ver a Thorin en secreto.

\- Ve tranquilo. Estaremos por aquí.- le aseguró el enano sabiendo que tardarían un poco en hacer las compras allí.

Bilbo asintió antes de irse y perderse entre el resto de sus congéneres rumbo al puesto de telas.

Sabía como eran la mayoría de los hobbits y sin duda juzgaban por la fachada por lo que tenían que mejorar el aspecto de los enanos si querían que su historia se sustentara y que además tuvieran clientes en la herrerería, por lo que compró unas cuantas telas pidiendo que las empaquetaran y las llevarán a su casa en cuanto las tuvo elegidas.

En un principio estuvo muy tentado de comprar la tela brocada para que Dis se hiciera el vestido pero era demasiado cara a pesar de su calidad y sabía que al final la enana no se sentiría cómoda con ello. Quizá para la fiesta de la cosecha tendría la excusa perfecta para regalarle un vestido acorde con su posición pero de momento tendría prendas nuevas aunque no fueran tan costosas.

Regresó a buscarlos en cuanto terminó de elegir las telas encontrándolos aún en el mismo puesto pero ya siendo atendidos.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó al ver la cuenta que Balin estaba pagando y la cantidad de paquetes que llevaban.- ¿No os habréis pasado?

\- Bienvenido, Bilbo, a las fiestas enanas. Jamás hay suficiente comida.- espetó Dis riéndose un poco al ver la expresión sorprendida del hobbit.

\- Y yo pensando que en las nuestras había mucha.- comentó sonriendo a ambos antes de agarrar parte de los paquetes para seguir comprando el resto de las cosas, entre otras la bebida que dejaron encargada para que la llevaran a casa al día siguiente.

\- Creo que ya lo tenemos todo. Deberíamos ir a ver cómo van los demás.- sugirió Balin mientras caminaban hacia la herrería.

Era una estupidez pero no era capaz de relajarse con Bilbo. No se le quitaba de la cabeza que su hijo parecía embobado con él y de verdad que temía que ambos terminasen lastimados por la situación. Sabía que no debía meterse dado que ambos eran adultos y no lo haría pero eso no le ponía menos nervioso.

\- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo?- preguntó Dwalin al verles entrar en la herrería, momento en el que Balin se había dado cuenta de que había estado todo el camino en silencio provocando seguramente un ambiente algo enrarecido.

\- Sí, absolutamente todo.- respondió Dis que veía con preocupación a su adad antes de dejar las compras que ella llevaba para asomarse dentro del edificio donde los otros estaban recogiendo y limpiando un poco al menos.- ¿Y los materiales para los arreglos?

\- Nos tiene que preparar todo así que quedamos en pasar a por el pedido pasado mañana temprano para empezar las obras.- explicó Thorin a los recién llegados.

\- Perfecto. Así mañana estáis libres para la fiesta.- contestó Dis viendo con más detalle el lugar.

Era una forja pequeña en comparación con lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver pero parecía muy funcional por lo que esperaba que pudieran trabajar allí cómodamente.

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer en casa. Si os parece, deberíamos volver porque la comida no se preparará sola.- les dijo Balin ante lo que los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en la forja y se acercaron para ayudarles con los paquetes antes de cerrar la puerta con llave para poder regresar a Bolsón Cerrado.

Fue Dwalin el que ayudó a su hermano para darle la oportunidad a Thorin de que fuera él quien ayudara a Bilbo ganándose con ello una mirada extraña por parte de Balin a la que respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras Bifur ayudaba a Dis.

\- Gracias Thorin.- le dijo Bilbo con una brillante sonrisa en cuanto el enano agarró gran parte de la compra que el hobbit llevaba para caminar juntos hacia la casa, esta vez, delante del grupo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme- le aseguró el enano de un humor increíblemente bueno ante la perspectiva de vida que se les planteaba. Era como si de pronto todo fuera bien.

Dwalin había aprovechado que Thorin y Bilbo iban los primeros para quedarse atrás con su hermano preocupado por la actitud de éste hacia los chicos.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Dwalin cuando estuvo seguro de que oídos indiscretos no podían captar su conversación.

\- ¿y bien qué?- respondió Balin de vuelta perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- No sé. Llámame loco pero me pareció que te pasaba algo. Cómo si te molestase que tu hijo se hubiera fijado en el hobbit.- comentó haciéndose el tonto aunque conocía de sobra a su hermano.

\- No quiero que sufra.- le explicó mirando hacia delante, notando cómo iban los dos juntos como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

\- No creo que Bilbo sea alguien desconsiderado con su pareja.- comentó Dwalin mirándole curioso.

\- Tampoco yo. Pero tendremos que buscar un lugar donde vivir y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Dejamos atrás a Thorin? ¿Sacamos a Bilbo de su casa?- preguntó Balin frunciendo el ceño preocupado. - no va a ser fácil.

\- Si sigues con esa cara y le dices a tu hijo lo que piensas también lo van a pasar mal y no va a ser fácil. Seguramente será mucho más sencillo de pasar si tiene tu apoyo que si sabe que estás preocupado.- comentó Dwalin viendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo me había quedado con la diplomacia de la familia?- preguntó Balin sonriendo a su hermano.- Serás un gran padre.

\- ¿Realmente lo crees?- preguntó Dwalin en respuesta mostrando su nerviosismo ante la idea.- ya sabes que suelo meter la pata cuando hablo y termino diciendo cosas que no debo.

\- Pues yo creo que lo que necesitas es creer en ti porque cuando estás tranquilo sueles tener mucho tino con lo que dices.- respondió Balin dando una palmada en su espalda mientras entraba en la casa, dejando los paquetes sobre un arcón que había en la entrada y quitándose las botas como ya hacían por costumbre.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Dis al ver los paquetes que había sobre la mesa del salón.

\- Lo trajo antes un hobbit y dijo que tío Bilbo lo había comprado.- explicó Fili mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

\- ¿Podemos abrirlo?- preguntó Kili muerto de curiosidad como su hermano mayor.

\- Pues de momento no- respondió Bilbo notando una pieza aparte y señalándola.- eso me lo encargó Dwalin esta mañana así que no podemos abrir nada hasta que decida que hacer con ello.

El enano en cuestión le miró confundido dado que no le había encargado nada notando como Bilbo se acercaba a él susurrándole "me debes una pieza pequeña de plata".

\- Espero que sea lo que querías. Yo creo que seguí bien tus instrucciones pero si no os gusta os lo cambian.- comentó ya en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué has comprado?- preguntó Bofur curioso y levantandose del sofá.- y más importante aún... ¿Con qué lo has pagado?- añadió preocupado.

\- Le he pedido un pequeño préstamo a Bilbo.- explicó como si nada, entendiendo que el hobbit quería que se lo diera a Bofur.- Ábrelo anda.- pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa porque no tenía idea de qué podría haber en el paquete interpretada por Bofur como nervios de saber si le iba a gustar o no.

Bofur miró a Dwalin extrañado antes de acercarse a abrirlo, viendo un rollo de tela marrón oscura, perfecta para poder hacerse varios pantalones.

\- Yo... Gracias.- susurró Bofur antes de abrazarse a su esposo.

\- Ahora sí, ¿por qué no abrís el resto?- sugirió Bilbo a los niños para dejar a la pareja algo de intimidad al atraer la atención del resto a los otros paquetes donde había diversas telas para poder hacer pantalones, camisas, chalecos... incluso ropa interior.- creo que combinándolas podréis vestidos todos. Os parecerá una estupidez pero la mayoría de los hobbits se fijan en esas cosas y tenéis que tener una imagen para que no desconfíen y vayan a la herrería a haceros encargos.- explicó notando las miradas de los enanos sin saber interpretar muy bien su expresión.- es un regalo y si no lo queréis como regalo pensad en ello como una forma de proteger mi inversión. Si no tenéis clientes no podré recuperar mi dinero.

\- Como si eso te importara.- comentó Dis abrazándole siendo la primera en reaccionar, ya conociendo la forma de ser de Bilbo.

\- Te vi mirar la tela roja y estuve tentado de comprarla para tí pero a finales de agosto habrá una de las fiestas más importantes para nosotros. Unas pocas semanas antes traerán telas increíbles para hacerte un vestido, ya lo verás.- le aseguró con una gran sonrisa por el abrazo.

\- Gracias Bilbo.- le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa por la idea de tener algo de ropa nueva para ella y sobre todo para sus hijos.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería ponernos manos a la obra.- comentó Thorin mirando a su adad que era el que mejor se apañaba con la ropa- Bofur necesita pantalones con más urgencia que nadie.- añadió sabiendo que entendería que necesitaba pantalones para la fiesta del día siguiente.

\- Es cierto.- respondió Balin asintiendo y mirando a Bilbo.- ¿Puedo suponer que tienes cinta métrica?

\- Claro que sí. En la caja de costura.- le confirmó con ánimo- Después de comer podemos ir al cuarto con él, así le puedes tomar las medidas y vamos cosiendo y mientras él reposa un poco.- sugirió para que así los demás tuvieran tiempo para empezar a preparar las comidas de la fiesta del día siguiente.

\- Es una buena idea.- contestó Balin asintiendo y ayudando a retirar las telas para poder poner la mesa. De pronto el trabajo se les acumulaba por todos lados.

Tomaron un almuerzo rápido para ponerse manos a la obra, yendo tal y como habían quedado al cuarto con Bofur para hacerle los tan necesitados pantalones.

Mientras tanto, Dis y Oin comenzaron a preparar los platos para el día siguiente y Dwalin, Bifur y Thorin iban a comenzar las decoraciones de la parte de atrás de la casa donde iban a organizar todo.

Thrain se levantó del sofá para ir poco a poco hasta la parte de atrás, saliendo para sentarse en el banco que había allí viendo a sus nietos jugar y a los otros tres trabajando con las mesas y las sillas.

\- Thorin- llamó el enano observándole y haciendo un gesto para que se acercara al banco.- ven a sentarte un poco con tu padre.

\- Papá ahora mismo no puedo. Estamos colocando todo para mañana.- le dijo sin entender su pedido.

\- Estoy convencido de que pueden poner unas sillas alrededor de una mesa sin ti.- respondió haciéndose el loco y palmeando el lugar vacío junto a él.

\- ¿Hay algún problema papá? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó sentándose a su lado finalmente extrañado por su actitud.

\- No sé. Pensé que quizás tú quisieras contarme algo.- contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres papá. ¿De qué debería querer hablarte?- preguntó curioso.

\- Tal vez del buen tiempo que está haciendo estos días o quizá de lo que está surgiendo entre Bilbo y tú.- sugirió en el mismo tono las dos cosas.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó de pronto mirándole sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿De verdad creías que pasaría desapercibido al ojo de tu adad? Casi le da un pasmo al enterarse.- contestó mirando serio a su hijo.- entonces ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- No hay mucho que decir. Simplemente le quiero.- le respondió con sinceridad sin levantar la mirada de sus manos, suponiendo que a sus padres no les gustaba mucho la idea.

\- ¿Estás convencido de que no es gratitud? ¿Que el alivio de ver cómo resuelve nuestros problemas no es lo que provoca esos sentimientos?- preguntó de nuevo el enano mayor.

\- yo solo sé que cuando le veo se me acelera el pulso, que lo único que quiero es estar a su lado para protegerle de cuanto pueda ocurrirle, que si lo tengo cerca siento que todo está bien en el mundo, que le deseo...- respondió tratando de explicarse.- podría seguir con la lista por horas.

\- Que Mahal nos asista. Estás enamorado.- respondió Thrain mirando a Thorin y poniendo una mano en su hombro.- ¿Te haces idea de lo difícil que esto puede ser?

\- ¿Por qué? Creo que ha demostrado ya su valía con creces como para que no os negueis a la relación.- comentó Thorin frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a defenderse.

\- No estoy negando nada ni me estoy oponiendo. Solo digo que será difícil. Nada más. Te guste o no vivís en dos mundos distintos.- explicó sonriéndole.- pero si crees que es tu alma gemela tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional. Simplemente busca algún mimo de tu adad estos días por favor. No lo reconocerá pero creo que tiene miedo de perderte.

\- ¿Miedo de perderme?- preguntó sorprendido por eso sin entender mucho el por qué de esas palabras.- simplemente he encontrado en Bilbo a mi pareja y pretendo cortejarle para intentar que acepte formar una vida en común.

\- Thorin ya sé que todos los hijos en algún momento tenéis que hacer vuestra vida como hicimos nosotros pero creo que no puedes juzgarle por ser sobreprotector con la familia después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Ha perdido a su hijo pequeño, ha visto a su hija destrozada al perder a su pareja- le explicó Thrain con tono calmado.- creo que tu adad quiere protegerte y necesita darse cuenta de que con pareja o sin ella seguirá formando parte de tu vida. Los padres somos así. Nos gusta ver que formais vuestra vida pero tememos lo que os pueda pasar.

Thorin asintió quedándose en silencio unos momentos interiorizando las palabras de su padre antes de atreverse a mirarle.

\- Me has dicho lo que adad piensa, los miedos que tiene pero no me has dicho que piensas tú.- comentó con la mirada clavada en la de su padre.

Thrain esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario y asintió.

\- Tienes razón, no te he dicho nada al respecto.- respondió con tranquilidad sin saber muy bien que hacer antes del seguir hablando.

\- Yo creo que todo va a ser complicado, igual que tu adad. La situación va a ser difícil y no sé si seréis capaces de conseguir que vaya bien. Es un hobbit y tú eres el heredero de Durin y aún sin montaña un príncipe enano.- le explicó su padre agarrándole una mano con fuerza al notar el rechazo de su hijo ante esas palabras.- No me opongo. Solo te pido que medites la situación. Sé mejor que nadie como se siente cuando encuentras a la persona que Mahal puso para tí en el mundo y te prohíben actuar como sientes que deberías.

\- Y sin embargo no dudas en hacer lo mismo. - respondió Thorin con tono enojado. De hecho se habría levantado y se habría alejado si no fuera por el agarre que su padre mantenía en su mano.

\- No hijo. No hago lo mismo.- respondió Thrain con calma.- Simplemente te pido que lo pienses bien y si después de pensarlo bien sigues teniendo claro que Bilbo es la persona adecuada para tí, alguien merecedor de todos los problemas que podrían surgir en tu vida por estar con él, te aseguro que tendrás todo mi apoyo, de hecho ambos lo tendréis.

El enano más joven se calmó ante las palabras de su padre terminando por asentir y mirándole de nuevo.

\- Lo pensaré.- le aseguró con franqueza.- Significa mucho para mí saber que llegado el momento contaré con tu apoyo al seguir adelante.- añadió dejando claro que nada de lo que ocurriera podría quitarle la idea.

\- Mi apoyo es tuyo de forma incondicional, siempre. Eres mi hijo Thorin. Aciertes o no con tus decisiones, tu adad y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí.- aseguró nuevamente sorprendido al sentir el intenso abrazo de su hijo al que correspondió sin dudarlo ni un instante.


	16. Chapter 16

La tarde estaba cargada de trabajo adornando la parte de atrás del jardín que iban a usar para la fiesta, preparando los platos que se iban a servir y midiendo y cosiendo al menos un pantalón que Bofur pudiera usar al día siguiente.

Ni que decir tiene que todos trabajaban como un reloj bien engrasado a pesar de todo.

Balin y Bilbo estaban en el dormitorio con Bofur que reposaba acostado tras dejar que le tomaran medidas, mientras ellos cortaban las piezas de tela necesarias para poder hacer el pantalón en un silencio que a Bilbo se le antojaba algo incómodo sin entender muy bien por qué y que por suerte Bofur tuvo el tino de romper, aunque en el fondo no había notado tensión alguna.

\- He estado pensando...- comentó como si tal cosa.- Eres un portador, yo diría que atractivo para los estándares hobbits y no eres un crío, ¿por qué sigues soltero Bilbo?.

El aludido le miró sorprendido por la pregunta mientras Balin, que en otra situación hubiera amonestado a Bofur por semejante comentario, simplemente decidió continuar cosiendo como si no hubiera oído nada.

\- Pero que... ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- preguntó Bilbo en respuesta sonrojándose por completo.

\- Oh, venga. Los tres somos portadores, Balin ha tenido tres hijos, yo tengo uno en camino y tú eres partero. No creo que ninguno nos escandalicemos por lo que podamos hablar.- contestó Bofur de nuevo mirándole pícaro.- así que, anda cuenta. ¿Por qué no estás casado ya?.

\- Bofur en serio, creo que te he tenido demasiado tiempo descansando.- respondió Bilbo aún como un tomate.- mañana por la mañana te vas con Dwalin a dar un paseo al mercado y que te enseñe la fragua.- añadió mientras trataba de hilvanar dos piezas del pantalón.

\- Si te soy sincero yo también tengo curiosidad.- dijo de pronto Balin mirándole con intensidad, como estudiando al hobbit.

Semejante indiscreción no era propia de él pero en este caso le atañía a su propio hijo por lo que se dio la licencia de ser entrometido por una vez.

Bilbo por su parte no entendía por qué pero de alguna manera se sentía incapaz de negarle una respuesta a Balin aunque se hubiera zafado de las preguntas de Bofur.

\- Estuve prometido una vez pero no salió bien.- explicó con tono calmado. Aquello ya no le afectaba aunque en su momento había dolido mucho.- Al alcanzar la mayoría de edad prácticamente todos los hobbits tienen la marca. Fuimos creados por Yavanna, la mayoría somos fértiles pero también la mayoría opta por una pareja mixta. Es complicado encontrar alguien que quiera una pareja de su mismo sexo así que fue una sorpresa cuando poco después de llegar a la mayoría de edad un muchacho comenzó a cortejarme. Creo que yo estaba emocionado e ilusionado más que otra cosa. Fue una etapa bonita.

\- Lo habitual es que un compromiso termine en boda Bilbo.- comentó Bofur desde la cama.

\- Sí. Sobre todo con un compromiso como el nuestro. Era amable, atento, cortés y educado. Siempre me mostró el mayor de los respetos alegando que esperaría hasta que estuviéramos casados y cosas de ese tipo.- explicó dejando la aguja para verles.- Todo era increíble hasta un día en que quise darle una sorpresa y me presenté en su casa, donde se suponía que pretendía vivir conmigo tras la boda, para encontrarme con mi prometido teniendo sexo con una hobbit. Fue una situación sumamente humillante para mí, más aún cuando me confirmó allí mismo que no tenía gusto alguno por personas de su mismo sexo.

\- ¿Por qué alguien que propone un cortejo haría algo así?- preguntó Balin frunciendo el ceño sin entender la historia.

\- Porque no me amaba. La familia Bolsón es la más respetada en toda La Comarca. Nunca hacen nada inesperado ni se salen de la norma y yo empezaba a trabajar como partero lo que aumentaba algo más mi prestigio. Era justo eso lo que él quería.- comentó Bilbo negando con la cabeza un poco ante el recuerdo.- desde entonces he tenido varias propuestas pero todas por los mismos motivos. Ya no soy tan estúpido como antes. Escarmenté bien entonces para no dejarme llevar por la ilusión si realmente no sentía nada más profundo. Y además aunque soy Bolsón se me considera un poco raro dado que mi personalidad es más parecida a la de mi familia materna, los Tuk.

\- ¿Y por qué gobierna un Tuk si los Bolsón son más respetables?- preguntó Balin al percatarse de esa incongruencia.

\- Porque los Bolsón jamás tratarían con extraños y se necesita alguien capaz de hacerlo y de viajar al menos hasta Bree. Ningún hobbit decente haría eso. - respondió esbozando una sonrisa sabiendo que era la definición que cualquier hobbit le habría dado sobre los Tuk, aventureros y cuestionablemente decentes.

\- Ya veo... ¿Cuánto problema te está causando en realidad el que estemos viviendo en tu casa?- preguntó de nuevo Balin ahora más consciente de las costumbres hobbits.

\- en realidad no muchos. Están acostumbrados a estas excentricidades ya que mis padres también alojaban de vez en cuando enanos, elfos y hombres que pasaban de camino por aquí y preferían evitar la posada, aunque creo que siempre fue más decisión de mi madre. En el pueblo ya tienen asumido que me parezco más a ella que a mi padre en esos aspectos.- contestó esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Mejor. No quisiéramos darte problemas.- respondió Balin antes de regresar al trabajo mientras que Bofur se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ellos sentándose en el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y que quedaba junto a la silla de Bilbo.

\- Y desde entonces, aunque no hayas aceptado otros pretendientes, ¿no te ha gustado nadie?- preguntó curioso, realmente se había aburrido muchísimo esos días de atrás y le apetecía una buena tarde de confesiones.

Bilbo meditó un momento sobre qué responder a eso. Sin duda ahora mismo estaba más que emocionado con la situación que estaba viviendo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta al pensar en Thorin pero sin decir nada, menos aún frente a su adad.

\- ¿Y qué significa esa sonrisilla?- preguntó Bofur encantado de haber descubierto el secreto de Bilbo y queriendo conocer el nombre de la persona que le gustaba.

\- Ya vale Bofur. Bilbo tiene derecho a su privacidad.- cortó Balin no queriendo arrinconar al muchacho y mirando directamente al hobbit.- Cuando llegue el momento seguramente alguien sea capaz de demostrarte que de verdad le importas por tí mismo y no por lo que tienes. Dale tiempo al tiempo.- añadió sabiendo que su hijo terminaría por proponerle un cortejo. No había más que ver la forma en que le miraba.

\- Tal vez, sí.- respondió Bilbo sonrojándose de nuevo por hablar de ello con el adad de Thorin, más aún al tener la sensación de que Balin sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

\- Anda, pruébate el pantalón que ya está hilvanado.- sugirió Balin cortándole a Bofur la siguiente pregunta y pasándole el pantalón para ver cómo le quedaba antes de coser las costuras definitivas y cambiando así el curso que la conversación estaba tomando.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde trabajando en el pantalón y charlando de cosas mucho más banales que las que habían tratado hasta ese momento dedicándose Balin a mantener la curiosidad de Bofur bajo control para evitar situaciones incómodas con Bilbo y a la vez a estudiar al hobbit discretamente, mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta el momento. No por nada antes era quien les daba cobijo, un amigo, y ahora aspiraba a convertirse en el consorte de su hijo.

Todos trabajaron hasta la hora de la cena, y para que Bofur no los descubriera, Dwalin llevó la cena para ambos al dormitorio con la excusa de que descansara para poder dar ese paseo que Bilbo había prometido que podrían dar la mañana siguiente.

Para el resto del grupo no fue una cena como las que acostumbraban ya a tener en Bolsón Cerrado, aún había platos que atender en la cocina lo que hacía que faltaran enanos en la mesa por estar cuidando con esmero que nada se pasara de cocción o quedara mal condimentado. Todo tenía que ser perfecto en la fiesta para mostrar así lo mucho que les importaba ese pequeño y que llegara a nacer con salud.

Balin regresó de la cocina viendo que los pequeños habían terminado de cenar cuidados por su tío Thorin y su abuelo.

\- Es hora de dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy emocionante.- les dijo Balin a los niños.- Id a desearle buenas noches a mamá a la cocina y yo os arroparé.

\- ¿Y nos contarás una historia udad?- preguntó Fili ya que le encantaban sus historias cuando iba a acostarles.

\- ¿Una historia?- preguntó Balin de vuelta y sonriendo ampliamente antes de asentir.- venga, dad las buenas noches a todos y yo os espero en el dormitorio.

Los pequeños corrieron a la cocina para darle las buenas noches a su mamá y a los que estaban allí con ella, regresando a despedirse del resto de sus tíos y de su abuelo antes de correr al dormitorio para poder disfrutar de una historia llena de aventuras como siempre solía contarles.

\- Yo voy a darme una ducha.- comentó Thorin que desde la conversación con su padre se sentía algo aturdido y necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Las palabras de su padre habían calado mucho dentro de él. Quería a Bilbo, sentía que nadie podría llegar a significar para él lo que el hobbit significaba, que la mirada de nadie iba a acelerar así su corazón, que ninguna otra sonrisa iba a alegrar su vida de la misma manera... Y por ese motivo el complicar la vida de Bilbo de esa forma le mataba.

Se metió en la bañera intentando que el agua caliente le relajara un poco sin lograrlo. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Él afrontaría cualquier cosa por Bilbo pero no quería complicar su vida. No quería ser el motivo de sus desgracias.

Estuvo largo rato en la bañera, antes de salir y recortar su barba como solía llevarla ahora para luego vestirse y regresar al salón viendo solo a su adad sentado en uno de los sillones terminando de coser el pantalón de Bofur y a su padre frente a él, observándole.

Thorin no dijo ni una sola palabra, acercándose para ofrecerle su peine en una muda petición para que le peinara. No hacía eso desde que en la rebeldía de su adolescencia había decidido que era demasiado mayor para consentir a su adad peinarlo.

De hecho Balin le miró confundido recordando a la perfección la pataleta y la bronca que hubo cuando hace años le pidió que le diera el peine para poder trenzar su pelo y que Thorin se lo negara.

El mayor tomó el peine que su hijo le ofrecía dejando a un lado el pantalón en el que trabajaba y notando la leve sonrisa en Thorin mientras se sentaba en el suelo para quedar a buena altura para su adad.

Cuidadosamente Balin comenzó a tomar varios mechones del pelo de su hijo, sorprendido de que ni se lo hubiera desenredado.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto, disfrutando de ese momento que no había tenido por años, deshaciendo los nudos que había entre los rizos morenos de su hijo hasta dejar su melena impoluta aprovechando a dejar algunas caricias cariñosas como había hecho cuando era niño mientras pensaba cómo trenzar su pelo.

\- Nos volvemos muy estúpidos cuando nos creemos adultos.- susurró Thorin al volver a sentir así las caricias de su adad, suspirando relajado, siempre había tenido la capacidad de calmarle.

\- Con suerte, ese mal se cura normalmente con la edad.- respondió Balin sonriendo en el mismo tono bajo y cómplice mientras su padre les veía pero se mantenía al margen, respetando el momento entre ambos.

Bilbo regresó de la cocina en ese momento, sonriendo ante la paz que destilaba el rostro de Thorin y entendiendo de verdad en ese instante lo que significaba para los enanos el atender el pelo de sus familiares más cercanos.

No dijo nada, notando como Balin le miraba unos momentos antes de regresar la atención a su hijo. Si todo seguía así dentro de poco tiempo el hobbit ocuparía el lugar que él tenía ahora y sorprendentemente descubrió que ese pensamiento no le molestaba. No, si eso significaba que su hijo era feliz.

Balin esbozó una sonrisa besando un momento la cabeza de su hijo antes de empezar a trenzar su pelo notando que Bilbo le hacía una seña indicando el cinturón de Thorin y viendo el saquito donde su hijo guardaba con celo los abalorios de su pelo.

Todos los que tenían abalorios los llevaban escondidos para que nadie les sugiriera venderlos pero tal parecía que Bilbo sabía donde los guardaba Thorin y le animaba a que volviera a colocarlos en el pelo de su hijo, si es que no había entendido mal su escueto gesto.

Sin decir nada Balin tomó la bolsita del cinturón de Thorin comenzando a acomodar los abalorios al final de las trenzas que le iba haciendo, devolviéndole en parte su imagen regia ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo y la sonrisa de Bilbo.

Cuando hubo terminado Thorin se pasó la mano por el pelo, viendo a su adad sin entender por qué había adornado así su pelo de nuevo pero gustándole volver a sentir su peso en sus trenzas.

\- Gracias adad.- susurró mientras veía a Bilbo servir dos copas y salir de allí sin decir nada. Al parecer eso empezaba a ser una costumbre para ambos.

\- Siempre me ha gustado peinar a mis hijos. Gracias a tí por volver a permitírmelo.- respondió el mayor pegando su frente a la de Thorin para dejarle ir, notando cómo seguía con la mirada el camino que Bilbo había tomado.- ve, anda.- le animó soltándole para dejar que le siguiera.

Thorin sonrió un poco a sus padres antes de seguir a Bilbo sin saber muy bien que hacer aún, pudiendo ver la paz que destilaba allí sentado en el banco observando el cielo estrellado. Daría todo cuanto tenía y renunciaría a todos sus derechos por mantener esa expresión en su rostro por siempre y en ese mismo instante supo qué debía hacer.

\- Bilbo...- llamó para atraer su atención sentándose en el banco a su lado pero no tan cerca como solían.- quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó volviendo su atención hacia Thorin centrándose en él, temiendo que algo hubiera ocurrido con su plan en la forja dado que la fiesta estaba perfectamente organizada.

\- No, solo... quería presentarte mis disculpas. Anoche no debí dejarme llevar como lo hice.- explicó el enano mirando a Bilbo con gesto serio y notando que se sonrojaba.

\- No eres el único que se dejó llevar, me parece, pero todo está bien. Supongo que es natural que nos sintamos atraídos ¿no?- respondió sonriéndole a pesar de su sonrojo.

\- Creo que no me he explicado bien. No debí dejar que la pasión del momento guiará mis palabras. Soy un príncipe enano, con reino o sin él no cortejaría ni me casaría con un hobbit, por mucho que le deba.- pronunció con tono frío y distante sintiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba como un puñal que se clavaba en su propia alma.

Bilbo lo miró unos instantes sin ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba oyendo, no entendía la reacción de Thorin, ni sus palabras, no concebía semejante crueldad viniendo de él pero ahí estaba.

No encontraba voz para responderle siendo únicamente capaz de beber de un trago la copa que sostenía para tratar de humedecer la garganta que se sentía como lija de pronto.

Se puso de pie al terminar la copa y caminando hacia la casa.

\- Gracias por no dejarme esperando por algo que no iba a llegar.- respondió con un tono demasiado modulado para ser natural antes de entrar en la casa tan pálido como sonrojado había estado escasos minutos antes, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos.

\- Bilbo, muchacho, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Balin que iba camino del baño antes de retirarse ya al dormitorio sorprendido al verle en ese estado y acercándose a tomar su mano, notando que estaba helado a pesar de la calidez de la noche.- Por Mahal ¿qué te ha pasado?.

\- Nada, yo solo... Solo me iba a la cama.- le explicó en un tono monótono.- Buenas noches Balin.- añadió antes de prácticamente huir al dormitorio donde de metió en la cama tal cual estaba con ropa y todo, sin ser consciente de ello.

De lo único que era consciente era del peso que sentía en el pecho y que amenazaba con ahogarle si dejaba de concentrarse en continuar respirando.

Se tapó prácticamente hasta la cabeza no queriendo ver ni oír a Thorin cuando fuera a acostarse si es que iba, sintiendo que era un idiota por permitirse emocionarse de esa forma de nuevo, por soñar que alguien pudiera llegar a amarle.

Balin pudo ver la forma en la que el chico se acostaba sin acordarse ni de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y saliendo para ver qué podría haber dejado a Bilbo en ese estado, sorprendido al encontrarse allí a su hijo con los puños apretados y la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Thorin?- preguntó Balin sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre su espalda con cariño.

\- Hice lo que debía hacer.- contestó con la voz ahogada también.- tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que debías hacer?- preguntó con paciencia al verle así de afectado.

\- Decirle que como príncipe enano jamás se me ocurriría cortejar a un hobbit y que no debí dejarme llevar anoche prometiéndole un cortejo.- comentó sabiendo que su adad ya sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos.

\- ¿Es así como te sientes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin gustarle el tono frío y sin vida de su hijo que soltó una carcajada amarga en cuanto oyó la pregunta.

\- Lo único que siento es un vacío inmenso adad.- respondió sin levantar la cabeza.- pero es lo correcto. Se repondrá y podrá ser feliz. No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

\- Tu amor debería ser suficiente para él si en verdad te ama.- contestó Balin acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

\- No lo entiendes. ¡No quiero que sufra por mi culpa!.- exclamó mirando a Balin por primera vez lo que permitió que pudiera notar así que su hijo estaba rompiéndose de dolor por dentro.- Le debo a mi pueblo el reino que perdieron por culpa del abuelo o en su defecto otro, dejarme la vida si es preciso tratando de devolverles un hogar... No puedo arrastrarle conmigo a eso. Una vida dando tumbos por cualquier lado sin tener un lugar donde vivir y sabiendo que si lo consiguiera las cosas no serían mejor para él. Parte de nuestro pueblo al oír lo que hizo por nosotros le aceptaría como consorte de su rey pero la gran mayoría se opondría a que alguien de otra raza se sentara junto a su gobernante.

Hizo una pausa acercándose a su adad terminando por abrazarse a él necesitando un consuelo que sabía que no podría darle.

\- Así que para que no sufra entonces prefieres romper su corazón para que sufra ahora...- comentó Balin en un tono casual como si tratase de aclarar las cosas sintiendo a su hijo apartarse y viendo su mirada sorprendida como si no entendiera lo que le decía.- Bilbo está destrozado Thorin...

\- Pero yo... No era eso lo que pretendía adad, solo prefiero dejarle ir aunque eso me mate por dentro antes que verle sufrir por estar conmigo.- trató de explicarle viendo a Balin que suspiró tomando de nuevo la mano de su hijo.

\- Las cosas no fueron fáciles para tu padre y para mí sobre todo al principio. Tu abuelo no bendecía nuestra unión, obligó a mi hermano a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, me humillaba en la corte cada vez que podía, puso sus consejeros en mi contra... No, no fue nada fácil. - le explicó con calma.- Seguramente si le preguntas a tu padre te dirá que hubiera preferido evitarme todo eso pero fue el precio que pagué por estar con la persona que amo y no me arrepiento, ni lo hice entonces. Cada vez que tu padre me miraba lo hacía con amor, todas las noches en la cama lo sentía abrazarme, y te parecerá una estupidez pero era todo lo que yo necesitaba para saber que estaba justo donde debía estar, un simple abrazo suyo hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Vió como su hijo le miraba tratando de pensar que hacer, sintiendo en su interior aún más caos que antes.

\- Hijo no importa lo que tengáis que pasar por estar juntos. Importa si estáis dispuestos a pasarlo para estar con el otro. Sé que lo has hecho con todo tu amor pero has de ser consciente de qué no tienes derecho a tomar esa decisión en el lugar de Bilbo. Es él quien debe decidir si merece la pena enfrentar todos esos problemas a cambio de estar contigo. - le explicó Balin sabiendo que estaba arrojando a su hijo a los brazos del hobbit.- Si te soy sincero cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba surgiendo entre vosotros no me gustó. No quería que sufrieras por su culpa y resulta que no tenerle a tu lado está matándote de dolor igual que a él están matándole tus palabras. No seas idiota hijo mío, el amor verdadero es el bien más escaso del mundo, no se puede desperdiciar así.

Thorin asintió sintiéndose estúpido por no haberle pedido consejo a su adad sobre sus dudas antes de hablar con Bilbo pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

\- Ahora mismo debe odiarme. ¿Qué hago adad?- preguntó con tono suplicante.

\- De momento nada. Todo está muy reciente. Seguramente si ahora trataras de hablar con él no te escucharía. Tal vez mañana puedas encontrar un momento para poder explicarle con sinceridad por qué le has hablado así esta noche, confesarle tus sentimientos y esperar por su decisión. Tengo a Bilbo por alguien sensato. Seguramente entre en razón.- le comentó deseando que de verdad las cosas se dieran como le acababa de decir a su hijo, queriendo dar algo de consuelo al corazón roto de su pequeño.

\- Tienes razón. Buscaré el momento.- le aseguró asintiendo señalando la puerta.- creo que voy a dormir en el salón está noche.- comentó antes de pegar la frente a la de su adad en despedida para después entrar a tumbarse en el sofá.

Balin suspiró viendo la copa que debía ser de Thorin aún llena y dando un sorbo al licor, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta al dar su bendición a su hijo y ayudarle a recuperar a Bilbo.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de tí.- comentó una voz por detrás de él antes de que unos brazos le envolvieran en un abrazo.

\- Solo quiero que nuestro hijo sea feliz.- respondió Balin sonriendo tristemente.

\- Lo será, contigo de aliado no hay forma de que Bilbo pueda resistirse ya lo verás.- contestó Thrain besando el pelo de su pareja.- anda, vamos dentro. Estoy muy dispuesto a abrazarte para que sigas sintiendo que merece la pena pasar por todo.

\- ¿Cuánto has escuchado de la conversación?- preguntó Balin sorprendido de que hubiera oído eso.

\- Lo suficiente ukrad, lo suficiente.- susurró Thrain para entrar con él a la casa y poder irse a acostar.


End file.
